Nur ein Drink
by Dealyn
Summary: Sechs Jahre sind seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts vergangen. Eigentlich wollte Katie nur einen gemütlichen Abend in ihrer Stammkneipe verbringen. Doch ausgerechnet dort trifft sie einen freigesprochenen Todesser, ihren ehemaligen Feind, Adrian Pucey.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** Mir gehört alles, JKR nichts! Äh, falsch, leider anders rum. Also ich starte einen erneuten Versuch: Mir gehört gar nichts, ich leihe mir Rowlings Welt und ihre Charaktere nur aus, um ein bisschen drum rum schreiben und basteln zu können.

**Anmerkung:** Tja, was soll ich sagen? Diese Geschichte ist irgendwann einmal aus rein experimentellen Gründen entstanden, dann auf meinem Laptop verstaubt, bis ich sie letzthin wieder gefunden und beschlossen habe, sie zu veröffentlichen. Denn wie das so ist, wenn man ein kleines stilistisches Experiment anstellt, kann man das leider selbst immer nur sehr schwer beurteilen. Dementsprechend würde ich mich über Kritik freuen, aber natürlich auch darüber, wenn es einfach nur Spaß beim Lesen bereitet. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich - hoffentlich - viel Spaß ;)**  
**

* * *

Nur ein Drink

Genervt nippte Katie an ihrem Butterbier. Sie saß in ihrer Stammkneipe an der Bar und war soeben versetzt worden. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nämlich mit ihrer Freundin Alicia treffen wollen, doch diese hatte ihr gerade mal zehn Minuten, bevor sie sich eigentlich hatten treffen wollen, per Expresseule abgesagt. Das auch noch, ohne einen triftigen Grund zu nennen – Katie vermutetet, dass Alicia sich mal wieder mit Oliver vertragen hatte, denn die Beiden trennten und versöhnten sich mindestens einmal im Monat. Katies letztem Informationsstand zufolge, hatte Alicia Oliver nämlich aus deren gemeinsamen Wohnung geschmissen. Also war es durchaus möglich, dass die Beiden gerade eine ausgiebige Wiedervereinigung feierten.

Grundsätzlich störte Katie dieses Beziehungschaos ihrer Freundin und ihres ehemaligen Quidditchkapitäns auch nicht. Selbst dann nicht, wenn Alicia ihr deshalb erst kurz vor knapp absagte. Wenn Katie allerdings schon 20 Minuten zu früh am Treffpunkt gewesen war und sie Alicias Nachricht deshalb zu spät erhalten hatte, verfiel sie nicht gerade in Freudentaumel.

Nichtsdestotrotz würde Katie jetzt nicht nach Hause gehen und dort Trübsal blasen. Es war Freitagabend, sie hatte eine harte Woche hinter sich und deshalb würde sie sich nun bei dem ein oder anderen Drink ein wenig entspannen. Katie war zwar ein geselliger Mensch, aber im Zweifelsfall nahm sie es auch alleine mit der Butterbierflasche auf. Zumal sie in dieser Einrichtung sowieso so gut wie Zuhause war.

Das _Flying Dutchman_ war eine wirklich urige Kneipe und nicht umsonst ihre Lieblingsbar. Die Einrichtung war rustikal gehalten, die lange Theke bildete ein großes Rechteck mit der dahinter liegenden Wand und war mit hohen Barhockern ausgestattet. Entlang den Wänden standen hohe Stehtische, an welchen ebenfalls Barhocker standen, in einer hinteren Ecke war eine bequeme, dunkel gehaltene Sitzgruppe und in der Mitte des Raumes erstreckte sich eine Art Tanzfläche. Nun ja, besonders groß war das _Flying Dutchman _eigentlich nicht, aber hier tummelten sich Hexen und Zauberer jeder Altersklasse, die Musik war gemischt, das Preisleistungsverhältnis gut, man konnte tanzen, wenn man wollte, konnte sich aber auch unterhalten, da die Musik nie zu laut war. Alles in allem also die perfekte Stammkneipe.

„Noch ein Butterbier, Katie?" – fragte Josh sie. Der Dunkelhaarige mit dem frechen Grinsen war einer der Barkeeper im _Flying Dutchman_ und hatte freitags immer die Abendschicht. Da Katie und ihre Freunde Stammgäste in dieser Bar waren, pflegte sie mit dem Personal ein beinahe freundschaftliches Verhältnis – was einen einsamen Abend an der Theke durchaus unterhaltsam gestalten konnte.

„Ja, bitte, Josh." – lächelte sie. „Wieso heute ganz allein?" – wollte Josh wissen, nachdem er ihr eine neue Flasche Butterbier auf ihr Bierfilz gestellt hatte. Katie rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. „Das frag ich mich auch."

Während sie Josh nun erzählte, dass Alicia sie versetzte hatte, betrat Adrian die Bar und sah sich um. Sein Auftreten wirkte selbstbewusst, beinahe arrogant, doch dieser Eindruck täuschte. Es war seine Fassade, nichts weiter; mehr Schein, als Sein; die Maske, die er nach außen trug, die ihn am Leben gehalten hatte; das Letzte, das ihm noch geblieben war und das er versuchte, zu wahren. Adrian konnte es sich nicht leisten, Schwäche zu zeigen, hatte er noch nie gekonnt. Nun ja, inzwischen war es nicht mehr überlebensnotwendig und deswegen arbeitete er daran, diese Haltung abzulegen. Seine Mitmenschen machten es ihm allerdings nicht sonderlich leicht, verübeln konnte man es ihnen jedoch nicht. Nichtsdestotrotz verübelte Adrian es ihnen schon hin und wieder, dass sie einfach nicht in der Lage waren, ihm unvoreingenommen gegenüberzutreten. Die Meisten begegneten ihm mit offensichtlicher Angst und wenn nicht damit, dann mit großem Misstrauen oder abgrundtiefer Ablehnung, so dass Adrian keinerlei Wert auf die Gesellschaft dieser Menschen legte – auch, wenn er nicht in der Position war, wählerisch zu sein.

Adrian war ein ehemaliger Todesser. Dass er allerdings niemals aus Überzeugung heraus ein Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen war, interessierte niemanden. Genauso wenig wie, dass er verurteilt worden, fünf Jahre in Askaban inhaftiert gewesen und nur aufgrund guter Führung, tiefster Reue und unter strengsten Bewährungsauflagen freigekommen war.

Unter vielen neugierigen, aber zum Großteil ängstlichen Blicken einiger Gäste bahnte Adrian sich seinen Weg zum Bartresen. Dort angekommen, bemerkte er, wie der Mann neben ihm vor lauter Unbehagen anfing, unruhig auf seinem Barhocker herumzurutschen und langsam Stück für Stück von ihm wegrückte. „Was darf´s sein?" – fragte die brünette Kellnerin, Cassie, die hinter der Theke stand, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, doch dieses Lächeln war nur aufgesetzt; aufgesetzt, weil es ihr Job war, freundlich zu den Gästen zu sein, egal, um wen es sich handelte.

Adrian vermutete, dass sie Angst oder zumindest Beklemmung aufgrund seiner Anwesenheit verspürte und so war es auch. Cassie hatte ihn längst als Todesser erkannt - ob er freigesprochen worden war oder nicht, spielte für sie keinerlei Rollen. Sie hatte sogar schon nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, ihn nicht bedienen zu müssen.

Ohne eine Regung in den Gesichtszügen, gab Adrian seine Bestellung auf. „Ein Butterbier und einen Feuerwhiskey, bitte." Nachdem er Beides erhalten hatte, stürzte er den Whiskey in einem Zug herunter. Der Alkohol beruhigte seine Nerven. Einerseits war er einfach einen zu langen Zeitraum nicht unter Menschen gewesen. Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal seit seiner Haftentlassung vor knapp vier Monaten, dass er sich in die Gesellschaft anderer begab, aber trotzdem war er es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt. Andererseits machte das Hochprozentige es leichter, die feindseligen Blicke, die auf ihm lagen, ignorieren zu können. Manchmal hatte Adrian das Gefühl, von einem Gefängnis in das nächste gestolpert zu sein. Von einem Ort der trostlosen Abgeschiedenheit in ein Dasein der Einsamkeit.

Gelangweilt ließ Adrian seinen Blick über die Menge der Anwesenden schweifen. Gelangweilt deswegen, weil er keinerlei andere Beschäftigung hatte. Unter den Bargästen allerdings entdeckte er tatsächlich eine Person, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Nicht etwa, weil sie so aufmerksamkeitserregend war - das war sie nämlich nicht -, sondern, weil er sie ein bekanntes Gesicht war. Ihm gegenüber an der kurzen Seite der rechteckigen Bar saß Katie Bell und unterhielt sich ausgelassen mit einem der Barkeeper. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert, seitdem er sie zuletzt in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Natürlich war sie älter geworden, aber Adrian konnte nicht behaupten, dass es ihr nicht stand. Früher war ihm ihr Gesicht Puppenhaft vorgekommen, doch das hatte sich gelegt. Sie war hübsch, eindeutig. Ob ihm das nur so vorkam, weil er sich über jedes bekannte Gesicht – sogar über das seiner ehemaligen Erzfeindin – freute?

Nein, auch rein objektiv betrachtet war Katie nicht zu verachten. Ihre ehemals taillenlangen, honigblonden Locken trug sie nun auf Schulterlänge, ihr Gesicht war nicht mehr so rund wie früher, die großen, haselnussbraunen Augen blitzten frech, die Nase war unauffällig, ihre Lippen allerdings waren eine Spur zu voll für Adrians Geschmack. Katies Erscheinung wirkte insgesamt sehr süß, doch das war sie mit Sicherheit nicht – auch Adrian war während der Quidditchspiele oft genug auf sie getroffen, um das zu wissen.

Obwohl Katie seine ehemalige Rivalin war, verspürte Adrian bei ihrem Anblick eine beinahe kindliche Freude. Das lag mitunter daran, dass er zu selten ehemalige Mitschüler – oder überhaupt Bekannte – traf und wenn, dann hatten die meisten Angst vor ihm.

Ob Katie wohl Angst vor ihm hätte? Auf dem Quidditchfeld oder auch bei jedem anderen Aufeinandertreffen war sie immer alles, aber nicht ängstlich gewesen. Sie war wohl nicht umsonst in Gryffindor gewesen. Ob die Löwin noch genauso mutig war wie früher? Adrian fand, es war an der Zeit es herauszufinden. Schon alleine deswegen, weil es vielleicht ein wenig Abwechslung in seinen von Langeweile geprägten Abend bringen würde – und wenn diese nur aus einer Auseinandersetzung mit einer vorlauten Gryffindor bestehen würde. Also winkte Adrian die Kellnerin zu sich, beauftragte sie mit einer Bestellung, lehnte sich zurück und wartete ab.

„…Ich seh schon, alle schwer beschäftigt. Ist natürlich blöd für dich, aber umso besser für mich. Ich hab nur selten so bezaubernde Gäste." – lachte Josh und zwinkerte Katie zu, während er Gläser polierte. „Du bist ein unverbesserlicher Charmeur." – erwiderte sie augenrollend, als Cassie auf sie zukam und eine Flasche Butterbier vor ihr abstellte.

„Von dem Typ da drüben." Neugierig blickte Katie in die Richtung, in die die Kellnerin deutete, und dann verschlug es ihr fast den Atem. Ihr gegenüber auf der anderen Seite der Bar saß ein hochgewachsener, dunkelblonder Mann mit saphirblauen Augen. Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel und er hatte eine Augenbraue angehoben. Katie kannte diese Mimik und das dazugehörige Gesicht nur zu gut. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Von allen Männern, die sie auf einen Drink einladen konnten, musste es ausgerechnet er sein? Wieso machte er das überhaupt? Sie waren Feinde gewesen, immer schon. Feinde aufgrund ihrer Hauszugehörigkeit, Feinde auf dem Quidditchfeld, Feinde in dem darauffolgenden Krieg. Feinde in dem Krieg, der einen ihrer besten Freunde das Leben gekostet hatte. Noch immer fühlte Katie die unbändige Wut und die Trauer in sich aufsteigen, wenn sie an Fred dachte. Es war einfach nicht fair, dass Adrian quietschfidel in einer Bar saß und augenscheinlich nicht einmal mehr für seine Verbrechen bestraft wurde, während Fred nie wieder die Augen öffnen durfte; gestorben war, um die Welt zu einem besseren Platz zu machen. _Wer bist du, Katie Bell, dass du dir anmaßt, ein Urteil über Leben und Tod zu fällen?_ – schoss es ihr unwillkürlich durch den Kopf. Sie seufzte, hatte sie doch tatsächlich kein Recht, einem anderen Menschen den Tod zu wünschen, genauso wenig, wie sie eben jenen Menschen für das Ableben ihres Freundes verantwortlich machen konnte.

Aber nichtsdestotrotz mochte Katie Adrian nicht; genau genommen hatte sie noch nie etwas anderes als pure Abneigung ihm gegenüber empfunden. Er war ein arrogantes, eingebildetes, selbstgerechtes Arschloch, das sich immer nur für sich selbst interessiert hatte – zumindest war das Katies Meinung über ihn. Allein deswegen war Adrian Pucey auch der letzte Mann, von dem sie sich auf ein Butterbier einladen lassen würde.

Katie verengte ihre Augen und funkelte Adrian böse an. „Mit freundlichen Grüßen zurück." – meinte sie bissig und drückte Cassie das Butterbier wieder in die Hand. Diese nickte verstehend. „Ist wohl auch besser so. Mit _so einem _würde ich auch nichts zu tun haben wollen."

Adrian war kein bisschen überrascht, als die Butterbierflasche wieder den Weg zu ihm fand. „Sie will es nicht." Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, drehte Cassie sich um. Sie wollte nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig mit diesem Todesser zu tun haben.

„Danke für deine Bemühungen." Adrian konnte sich diesen Kommentar, genauso wie den triefenden Sarkasmus einfach nicht verkneifen. Er konnte nichts an der Haltung der Menschen ihm gegenüber ändern, aber deswegen musste er sich trotzdem nicht alles gefallen lassen. Zögerlich drehte Cassie sich um und zwang sich zu einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. „Gern geschehen. Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?" _Ja, hör auf, mich wie einen Aussätzigen zu behandeln._ _Ich bring dich schon nicht um._ Das konnte Adrian wohl kaum sagen, also schüttelte er einfach nur den Kopf.

Unschlüssig drehte er die Flasche Butterbier, die er eigentlich Katie hatte ausgeben wollen, in den Händen, rollte sie zwischen seinen Handflächen hin und her. Er könnte das Bier auch einfach selbst trinken, das wäre das Einfachste und vor allem das Nächstliegende. Andererseits hatte ihr ablehnendes Verhalten seinen Kampfgeist geweckt – wieso ausgerechnet sie, die für ihn sowieso noch nie etwas anderes, als Ablehnung übrig gehabt hatte, dies geschafft hatte, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Vielleicht aber auch genau deshalb, weil es noch nie anders zwischen ihnen gewesen war.

Adrian konnte es sich nicht erklären, kämpfte aber auch nicht dagegen an. Er war des Kämpfens und der unsinnigen Machtspiele überdrüssig – beides hatte in seinem Leben eine zu große Rolle gespielt, als dass er diesen einen weiteren Platz einräumen wollte.

Abrupt stand er auf, leerte seine Butterbier mit einem Zug und machte sich mit der vollen Flasche auf den Weg um die Bar herum auf die gegenüberliegende Seite. Den Gedanken, dass er sein Verhalten selbst ziemlich erbärmlich fand, schob er geflissentlich beiseite, denn falscher Stolz war kein guter Freund – immerhin hatte eben dieser ihn schon in sehr unschöne Situationen gebracht.

Auf der anderen Seite der Bar angekommen, blieb Adrian neben Katie stehen und stellte das Butterbier auf dem Tresen ab. „Es ist unhöflich, eine Einladung abzulehnen, Bell."

Katie konnte es nicht fassen. Was wollte er hier? Wieso besaß er die Dreistigkeit einfach zu ihr herüber zu kommen? War es denn zu viel verlangt, in Ruhe ein Bier trinken zu wollen? Genervt schloss sie die Augen, zählte langsam bis Drei, ehe sie sie wieder öffnete und Adrian ansah. „Sagt wer, Pucey?" Die Herausforderung, die in ihrer Stimme mitklang, hatte sich unbewusst eingeschlichen. Nun konnte sie nur hoffen, dass er diese Herausforderung nicht annehmen würde.

„Meine gute Erziehung." – antwortete er grinsend. Katie Bell war anscheinend noch genauso wie früher. Schlagfertig, angriffslustig und vorlaut, aber vor allem hatte sie noch nie Angst vor ihm gehabt und hatte es anscheinend auch jetzt nicht.

Mit Aufmerksamkeit heischender Verachtung schnaubte sie. „Ach, etwa dieselbe Erziehung, deren Ansichten dich auch als Todesser auszeichnen?"

Wie Katie beabsichtig hatte, traf Adrian diese Aussage wie ein giftiger Pfeil. Für einen kurzen Moment kochte der Zorn in ihm hoch, doch nichtsdestotrotz behielt er seine Mimik unter Kontrolle, setzte sogar noch ein leicht überhebliches Lächeln auf. „Meine Erziehung war vielleicht nicht optimal, aber zumindest weiß ich, was Höflichkeit bedeutet – Wo wir gerade beim Thema Höflichkeit sind… Darf ich mich setzen?"

„Nein!" – fauchte sie. „Verpiss dich einfach wieder, Pucey!"

Er zog belustigt eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Deine Manieren lassen eindeutig zu wünschen übrig, Bell."

„Gibt´s hier ein Problem, Katie?" – mischte auf einmal Josh sich mit einem eindeutig abneigenden Blick in Richtung Adrian ein.

„Nein, alles bestens, Josh." – winkte Katie ab. „Mit dem werde ich schon fertig." Nachdem der Barkeeper ihnen beiden noch einen skeptischen Blick zugeworfen hatte, wandte er sich wieder den anderen Gästen zu und Katie nahm den Gesprächsfaden nahtlos wieder auf.

„Todessern gegenüber habe ich keine Manieren!"

„Ich bin ein freigesprochener Todesser." – erinnerte Adrian sie. „Sonst wäre ich wohl kaum hier."

„Ach, und wieso haben sie einen verurteilten Mörder laufen lassen?" Katies haselnussbraune Augen blitzen provozierend. „Hast du dich freigekauft? – Das ist doch in euren Kreisen Gang und Gebe."

Kurz rang Adrian um seine Beherrschung. Würden diese Vorurteile ihn auf ewig verfolgen? „Nein." – erwiderte er mit betont ruhiger Stimme. „Ich hab mich gut benommen und war zudem nie ein überzeugter Todesser. Ich hatte eine ganz normale Verhandlung und bin seitdem auf Bewährung draußen."

Damit erzählte er Katie nichts, was sie nicht schon wusste. Als Reporterin beim Tagespropheten war sie stets bestens informiert, auch wenn Gerichtsverhandlungen nicht in ihren Aufgabenbereich als Sportreporterin fielen. Trotzdem änderte ihr Wissen über sein Freikommen nichts an ihrer Einstellung ihm und seinesgleichen gegenüber. „Das ändert nichts daran, dass du einer warst."

Nachdenklich legte Adrian die Stirn in Falten. Sein altes Ich hätte spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt alle Schotten dicht gemacht und das Weite gesucht. Sein neues Ich hingegen war bemüht, in der Gesellschaft wieder akzeptiert zu werden. „Weißt du, Bell, nicht jeder von uns hat das Glück, auf der richtigen Seite geboren zu werden." Diese Aussage entsprach seiner vollsten Überzeugung, hatte er doch am eigenen Leib erlebt, wie das familiäre Umfeld einen umklammern und formen konnte.

Katie verengte ihre Augen. Typisch Slytherin – diese Schlangen waren noch nie um eine fadenscheinige Ausrede verlegen gewesen. „Ach, du bist also eigentlich ganz unschuldig und hattest keine andere Wahl?"

„So hab ich das weder gesagt noch gemeint." – seufzte Adrian und fuhr sich durch seine dunkelblonden Haare. „Es fällt einem nur schwerer, das Richtige zu erkennen, wenn man das Falsche bereits mit der Muttermilch aufsaugt… Ich weiß, das ist keine Entschuldigung, aber ich hab zu der Zeit einfach keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen. Schließlich gibt es einen Grund, weshalb ich in Slytherin und nicht in Gryffindor war."

Mit steigendem Unglauben hatte Katie seinen Ausführungen gelauscht. Er wirkte auf einmal erwachsener und reifer, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Mit jedem Wort war ihre Ablehnung Adrian gegenüber ehrlichem Interesse gewichen. Sie konnte sogar beinahe ein wenig Verständnis für ihn aufbringen – aber nur beinahe. Trotzdem musste sie ihm ein Zugeständnis machen. „Du hast dich verändert."

Die Wahrheit wäre gewesen, dass fünf Jahre Askaban einen Menschen veränderten; dass er fünf Jahre Zeit gehabt hatte, um Nachzudenken, um den Ursprung seiner Handlungen und Motive zu ergründen; dass er fünf Jahre lang seine Taten bereut hatte – und sie immer noch jeden Tag bereute; dass er nach über fünf Jahren immer noch nicht in den Spiegel sehen konnte, ohne dabei ein feiges Monster mit fehlendem Rückgrat zu sehen. Doch das wäre wohl zu viel des Guten gewesen, denn er wollte sein Glück - dass er tatsächlich ein halbwegs normales Gespräch führte, ohne dass sein Gegenüber zitterte wie Espenlaub -, nicht überstrapazieren. Also beschränkte er sich auf ein Schulterzucken. „Tja, Bell. Wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts und zumindest ich für meinen Teil bin kein pubertierender Teenager mehr… Menschen entwickeln sich weiter. Wir bleiben nicht stehen – keiner von uns."

Abermals hatte Adrian sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit überrascht. In dem ehemaligen Slytherin schien mehr Verborgenes zu stecken, als sie ihm zugetraut hatte. Zumal sie ihm in seinen Aussagen Recht geben musste. Er hatte es geschafft, ihre Neugier zu wecken. Vielleicht hatte er mehr, als ihre bloße Abneigung verdient. Möglichweise war es an der Zeit, ihre alten Vorurteile abzulegen und sich zumindest anzuhören, was ein ehemaliger Todesser, der scheinbar aus seinen Fehlern gelernt hatte, zu sagen hatte – zumindest vorerst und unter Vorbehalt. „Setz dich, Pucey."

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Adrian, er hätte sich verhört. Woher kam dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel? Andererseits wollte er sich bestimmt nicht darüber beschweren. Wann kam er schon einmal in den Genuss, mehr als fünf Sätze zu kommunizieren? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er letztendlich genau darauf hinausgewollt hatte. Nur hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Katie ihn tatsächlich auffordern würde, sich zu setzen.

„Na, geht doch, Bell." – grinste er überheblich, was sie mit einem Augenrollen quittierte. „Nur auf einen Drink, Pucey. Dann schwingst du deinen Arsch wieder keine Ahnung wohin – Hauptsache weit weg."

„Klar, Bell."

Nachdem Adrian sich auf einen der Barhocker hatte fallen lassen und sich ein weiteres Butterbier bestellt hatte, herrschte eisernes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Keiner von Beiden wusste recht, was sie zu ihrem ehemaligen Erzfeind sagen sollten. Überhaupt waren sie Beide überrascht, dass sie hier nebeneinander an einer Bar saßen. Während Katie sich fragte, ob sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden war, sinnierte Adrian darüber, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, Katie anzusprechen. Andererseits hatte er sein Ziel erreicht – er saß hier. Nur über was sollten sie sich unterhalten? Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, dass er eine zwanglose Unterhaltung mit jemandem geführt hatte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er wohl noch nie ein Gespräch mit einer Gryffindor geführt hatte, das über Anfeindungen und Beleidigungen hinausging.

„Und? Was machst du so?" – fragte er, weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel.

Dankbar, dass er das Schweigen gebrochen hatte, antwortete Katie: „Ich bin Sportreporterin beim Tagespropheten."

„Hört sich gut an." – meinte Adrian anerkennend. „Und? Gefällt´s dir?"

„Ja, klar." – nickte Katie. „Ich kann mir so gut wie jedes Quidditchspiel kostenlos anschauen, treff viele Quidditchprofis… Das macht wirklich Spaß."

Amüsiert schossen Adrians Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Profispieler treffen also? – So hätte ich dich gar nicht eingeschätzt."

Sie rollte gekonnt mit den Augen. „Nicht so, wie du denkst. Ich führe Interviews mit ihnen – das ist alles."

„Aber sicher doch." – erwiderte Adrian spöttisch. „Was solltest du auch sonst mit ihnen machen? Ausführliche Interviews sind wichtig… Damit kannst du bestimmt einen tiefgehenden Einblick verschaffen – also deinen Lesern natürlich."

„Pucey!" – stieß Katie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen aus. „Lass es mich nicht bereuen, mich mit dir abzugeben."

Augenblicklich wurde Adrian ernst. Er wollte nicht, dass sie seine Gesellschaft bereute. Dazu genoss er die ihre viel zu sehr. Auch wenn ihm dieser Umstand selbst mehr als merkwürdig erschien. „Tut mir leid, Bell. – Aber du bist ein bisschen empfindlich. Das sollte nur ein Witz sein." Den letzten Satz konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Schon ok." – winkte Katie ab. Sie musste selbst zugeben, dass sie wohl etwas überreagiert hatte. „Und du? Was stellt ein freigekommener Todesser mit seinem Leben an?"

_Die Menschen davon überzeugen, dass ich keine wandelnde Mordmaschine bin und dass man mir deshalb auch einen Job geben könnte. _Ja, es war wirklich nicht einfach, eine Anstellung zu finden mit seiner Vorgeschichte. Glücklicherweise war er nicht auf ein monatliches Einkommen angewiesen. Das war der einzige Vorteil, wenn man aus einer der reichsten Reinblutfamilien Englands stammte. „Ach, dies und das." – versuchte er sie abzulenken. „Was machen deine anderen Freunde so?"

„Welche anderen Freunde meinst du?"

„Naja, Spinnet, Johnson, Wood, Jordan, die Weasley-Klone – die haben doch einen Laden aufgemacht, oder? Weasly´s zauberhafte Zauberscherze oder so ähnlich."

Als Adrian Fred unwissentlich erwähnte, verkrampfte Katies Magen sich. Sie richtete den Blick auf ihre Bierflasche. „Ähm, Fred ist… also Fred hat die Schlacht nicht überlebt." Ihre Stimme war nur ein Krächzen. In einem Zug leerte sie ihr Butterbier, versuchte den Schmerz damit hinunterzuspülen.

Eine tiefe Betroffenheit machte sich in Adrian breit. Er hatte keine alten Wunden aufreißen wollen, aber wenn er sich Katie ansah, musste er feststellen, dass er genau das getan hatte. „Das tut mir leid. Ehrlich." So abwegig es auch war, er konnte sich eine Welt, in der nur noch ein Weasly-Zwilling existierte, nicht vorstellen. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass es nur noch einen dieser nervtötenden, überdrehten, gegenseitig ihre Sätze beendenden Clowns geben sollte.

„Der Krieg hat eben seine Opfer gefordert." – murmelte Katie, bevor sie sich ein Lächeln abrang und dabei versuchte, Adrian nicht die Schuld an Freds Tod zu geben. „Oliver spielt bei Puddlemere, Alicia arbeitet bei Madam Malkin´s – die Beiden sind zusammen. Naja, Angelina Johnson ist inzwischen Angelina Weasly und sie und George arbeiten grade fleißig an der Familienplanung – George betreibt den Laden übrigens immer noch zusammen mit seinem Bruder Ron. Tja, und Lee ist mit Leib und Seele Stadionsprecher." Merlin, hatte sie etwa gerade wirklich private Details über das Privatleben ihrer besten Freunde Preis gegeben? Wo war ihr generelles Misstrauen Slytherins gegenüber geblieben? Sie musste wirklich unter geistiger Unzurechnungsfähigkeit leiden.

„Na, bei euch geht´s ja zu wie ihm Inzuchtverein." – grinste Adrian. „Fehlt nur noch, dass du was mit Jordan hast."

„Nein." Schmunzelnd schüttelte Katie den Kopf. „Wir wohnen nur zusammen."

„Ist das dein Ernst?" – hakte Adrian nach. „Du erträgst Jordan freiwillig? Ist das nicht anstrengend?"

Katie schürzte die Lippen und tat so, als müsste sie angestrengt nachdenken. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Nur wenn er mal wieder irgendeine seiner Groupies mitbringt und den Stillezauber vergisst."

Allein diese Vorstellung ließ Adrian in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen. Wieso genau er das so lustig fand, wusste er auch nicht. Dafür aber wusste er, dass er das erste Mal seit seiner Inhaftierung so herzhaft lachte. Dass ausgerechnet Katie Bells Erzählung dafür verantwortlich war, beunruhigte ihn zwar, aber dennoch nahm er diesen Umstand einfach als gegeben hin.

Nachdem sie noch das ein oder andere Butterbier getrunken hatten, Katie noch ein paar erheiternde Anekdoten aus ihrem Freundeskreis zum Besten gegeben hatte und sie sich beide erstaunlich gut amüsierten, stellte sie ihm eine Frage, bei dem ihm sein Lachen unwillkürlich in der Kehle stecken blieb. „Jetzt haben wir meine Freunde durchgekaut, aber was ist mit deinen?" Aufmerksam musterte sie ihn. Seine saphirblauen Augen wirkten leblos, beinahe so, als würde ein dunkler Schatten sich über sie legen.

_Was für Freunde?_ – hätte Adrian am liebsten gefragt. Er hatte noch nie besonders viele Freunde gehabt. In Slyterhin waren reine Zweckverbindungen und interne Machtkämpfe an der Tagesordnung gewesen. Er hatte genau zwei Menschen gegeben, die er wirklich zu seinen Freunden gezählt hatte. Marcus Flint und Graham Montague. Die Freundschaft mit Letztem allerdings war schon kurz nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten zerbrochen. Genau wie Marcus und Adrian war auch Graham von den Todessern rekrutiert worden, nur dass er sich mit deren Einstellungen sehr schnell hatte identifizieren können. Graham hatte seine Seele bereitwillig an den Dunklen Lord verkauft und ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Adrian nichts als Abscheu ihm gegenüber empfunden – wahrscheinlich würde selbst der lebenslange Askabanaufenthalt, zu dem Graham verurteilt worden war, ihn nicht zur Reue bewegen.

Marcus hingegen hatte sich das Dunkle Mal nicht aus Überzeugung, sondern aus purer Angst und Verzweiflung einbrennen lassen. Letztendlich hatte er – genauso wie Adrian – um sein Überleben gekämpft; hatte in diesem Kampf sein eigenes Leben über das der Widerstandsmitglieder und unschuldigen Opfer gestellt; war zum Mörder geworden, um seine eigene körperliche Unversehrtheit zu sichern. Das war mit Sicherheit alles andere als ruhmreich und heldenhaft. Adrian war auch nicht stolz darauf. Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen.

Den Preis für seine Vergehen zahlte er täglich. Er musste lernen, mit dieser Schuld zu leben; mit der Last, eine Menge Unschuldige auf dem Gewissen zu haben.

„Ähm, ich wollte dir mit dieser Frage nicht zu Nahe treten." – meinte Katie unsicher, nachdem Adrian nur geistesabwesend vor sich hin gestarrt hatte.

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, wandte er sich wieder ihr zu. „Macht nichts. Es ist nur so, dass ich nie besonders viele Freunde hatte und der einzige, den ich heute noch meinen Freund nennen würde, wahrscheinlich noch die nächsten zehn Jahre in Askaban sitzt." Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Flint, oder?" – fragte Katie, nachdem sie kurz überlegt hatte.

Adrian beschränkte sich auf ein Nicken und nahm einen tiefen Schluck Butterbier.

Betroffen kaute Katie auf ihrer Wangeninnenseite. „Warum sitzt er noch die nächsten zehn Jahre?" – traute sie sich nach einer Weile zu fragen. „Du bist doch auch früher entlassen worden."

„Ja, aber bei Marcus liegen die Dinge anders."

„Inwiefern?"

Erneut musste Adrian sich daran erinnern, dass er sich anderen Menschen öffnen musste, um sein Dasein nicht weiterhin in absoluter Einsamkeit fristen zu müssen. „Marcus war – wie ich – nie ein überzeugter Todesser." – erklärte er zögerlich. „Aber er hat trotzdem einiges mehr auf dem Kerbholz als ich und zudem konnte ihm mehr nachgewiesen werden. Sein Anwalt war auch nicht halb so gut wie meiner… Und naja, Marcus tut sich sehr schwer, Fehler einzugestehen. Selbst wenn er weiß, dass er welche gemacht hat – und glaub mir, er weiß das, er wusste es damals schon… Einer der Hauptgründe, weshalb ich früher entlassen wurde, war gute Führung. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie Marcus sich in Askaban benimmt, aber ich würde wetten, dass er sich nicht gerade gesittet und reuevoll zeigt. Dazu ist er einfach nicht der Typ… Zu aufbrausend… Zu jähzornig… Zu Marcus eben."

Ja, das konnte Katie sich bei dem trollartigen Marcus Flint, für den sie mehr Antipathie als für jeden anderen Slytherin gehegt hatte, bildlich vorstellen.

„Aber du könntest ihn doch vielleicht mal besuchen…?" – schlug Katie vor.

„Nein." Seufzend schüttelte Adrian den Kopf. „Sie haben mich freigelassen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie mir trauen. Ich bin und bleibe ein ehemaliger Todesser. Ich darf ihn nicht besuchen, weil ich ihm ja zur Flucht oder sonstwas verhelfen könnte… Keine Ahnung, was die sich denken. Als ob ich mal eben im Alleingang sämtliche Wachen lahm legen, die Dementoren austricksen und alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen durchbrechen könnte."

Auf der einen Seite konnte Katie die Beweggründe, weshalb Adrian seinen Freund nicht besuchen durfte, verstehen. Auf der anderen Seite allerdings empfand sie es als ungerecht, beschloss aber dennoch nicht weiter auf dieses Thema einzugehen.

„Naja, aber Flint wird doch nicht der Einzige sein, mit dem du noch Kontakt haben willst." – sagte Katie. „Du hattest doch eine Freundin – die Greengrass…. Was ist mit der? Oder mit deiner Familie? Die können doch wohl nicht alle in Askaban einsitzen…"

Dieses Gespräch wurde Adrian zunehmend unangenehm. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, einen Seelenstriptease vor Katie hinzulegen. Wieso zeigte sie sich überhaupt auf einmal so interessiert? Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sie höchstens ein Streitgespräch führen würden, als er zu ihr um die Bar herum gegangen war. Ganz wie in guten alten Zeiten… Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass die ehemalige Gryffindor ihm so unvoreingenommen gegenüber treten würde, hatte sie dazu doch wahrlich keinen Grund.

„Ja, Daphne…" Verbittert schnaubte er bei der Erinnerung an seine erste und bis jetzt auch einzige große Liebe. „Sie will nichts mehr von mir wissen – ist wohl zu besorgt um ihren gesellschaftlichen Status, als dass sie sich mit einem wie mir abgeben würde."

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?" – hakte Katie fassungslos nach.

Ihr entgeisterter Gesichtsausdruck ließ Adrian kalt auflachen. „Doch. Das ist mein voller Ernst. Sie hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nichts mit mir zu tun haben will und auch niemals mehr mit mir in Verbindung gebracht werden möchte."

Das konnte Katie nicht glauben. Ihre eigene Loyalität hätte ein solches Verhalten nämlich niemals zugelassen. „Aber sie wusste doch, dass du ein Todesser bist, oder? Ihr wart doch nach der Schule auch noch zusammen? Oder nicht?"

Eine Weile sah Adrian sie nachdenklich an. Erst jetzt bemerkte Katie die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen. Er sah übermüdet aus, so als ob er schon eine geraume Zeit schlecht schlief.

Adrian wandte sich ab und winkte Cassie heran. „Zwei Butterbier und einen Feuerwhiskey bitte – einen doppelten."

Auf Katies fragenden Blick hin zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Alkohol lockert die Zunge."

Noch bevor sie protestieren konnte, dass er nicht mit ihr darüber reden musste, wenn ihm das tatsächlich so schwer fiel, fuhr er fort. „Daphne und ich waren sogar bis zu meiner Inhaftierung zusammen. Also ja, sie wusste immer, dass ich ein Todesser war. Sie vertrat auch deren Ansichten, nur nicht die Methoden… Aber sie ist sehr anpassungsfähig, steht gerne auf der Gewinnerseite… Man könnte sagen, Daphne fährt in dieser Hinsicht eine Art Doppelmoral. Sie würde alles tun, alles sagen und auch alles hinnehmen, solange sie sich einen Vorteil daraus verspricht. Ich war eine gute Partie – Reinblüter, wohlhabend, gesellschaftlich angesehen – und ich stand auf der Gewinnerseite – zumindest sah es damals so aus, als ob der Dunkle Lord gewinnen würde. Ich hab lange gebraucht, um zu erkennen, dass ihr wohl nie etwas an mir als Person lag, sondern nur an mir als Statussymbol, das ihr Sicherheit und Ansehen versprach."

Nachdenklich nippte Katie an ihrem Butterbier. „War sie für dich denn mehr?"

Leise lachend schüttelte Adrian den Kopf. „Ihr Gryffindors… Ihr denkt doch wirklich, dass Slytherins alle gefühlskalte Eisberge, ohne jegliche menschlichen Empfindungen sind."

Augenblicklich fühlte Katie sich ertappt, denn sie konnte nicht bestreiten, dass das eines der herausragenden Vorurteile war, die sie gegen jegliche Slytherins hatte. „Ihr wirkt aber alle so." – gab sie nach einer Weile zu.

„Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass das vielleicht auch nur Fassade sein könnte? Dass wir nicht alle emotionslose Killermaschinen sind?"

Beschämt senkte Katie den Blick. „Nein." – erwiderte sie kleinlaut, bevor sie die Schultern straffte. „Aber woher soll ich denn auch wissen, was wirklich in einer Schlange vorgeht? Ich kann doch nur nach dem urteilen, was ich sehe und höre."

Abwehrend hob Adrian die Hände. „Das sollte kein Angriff sein, Bell."

„Passt schon." – meinte sie großzügig, was Adrian die Augen verdrehen ließ, doch das ignorierte sie einfach. „Kommen wir zum Thema zurück. Greengrass ist also ne blöde, egoistische Schlampe. Ok, aber was ist denn jetzt mit deiner Familie?" Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber ihr Interesse an Adrians Leben wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

„Mit meiner Familie ist es…" Er stockte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine dunkelblonden Haare. „…schwierig."

„Das ist aber eine sehr vage Formulierung." Katie schürzte die Lippen.

Adrian nickte. „Ja, das war Absicht." Er hatte nämlich wirklich keine Lust über seine Familie zu sprechen. Wie war er eigentlich überhaupt in dieses Gespräch geraten? Und wieso fühlte er sich eigentlich gar nicht mal so unwohl dabei, Katie private Details aus seinem Leben zu erzählen? Auf keine dieser Fragen fiel ihm eine zufriedenstellende Antwort ein.

Es war ihm schon nicht leicht gefallen, über Daphne zu sprechen, aber nichtsdestotrotz hatte er mit seiner Exfreundin schon vor langer Zeit abgeschlossen, seinen Frieden gemacht. Aber konnte man jemals mit seiner Familie abschließen? Mit den Menschen, die einen großgezogen hatten? Selbst wenn man sie für ihre Erziehungsmethoden verachtete? Oder gerade deswegen?

„Jetzt komm schon, Pucey, raus mit der Sprache." – forderte Katie ihn auf.

„Seid ihr Löwen immer so neugierig?"

„Ja, Neugierde ist eine unserer vielen positiven Eigenschaften." – grinste Katie selbstbewusst, bevor sie ernst wurde. „Aber Schweigen können wir auch."

Nachdem Adrian ihr sowieso schon mehr erzählt hatte, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte, gab er sich einen Ruck. „Mein Vater hat den Krieg nicht überlebt und meine Mutter hat mich… verstoßen wäre wohl die richtige Bezeichnung. Einfach weil ich ihre Überzeugungen nicht mehr teile und mich auch noch öffentlich dazu bekannt habe.

Naja, Geschwister hab ich nicht und der Rest meiner lebenden Verwandtschaft will auch nichts mit mir zu tun haben – und ich im Übrigen auch nicht mit ihnen. Mit keinem von denen."

Betroffenheit machte sich in Katie breit. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie allein Adrian sein musste. Sie konnte die Einsamkeit und die Abgeschiedenheit, die von ihm ausgingen, beinahe greifen. Das erste Mal an diesem Abend – und überhaupt in ihrem Leben – empfand sie ehrliches Mitgefühl für ihn. Es musste sich schrecklich anfühlen, ein Ausgestoßener der Gesellschaft zu sein und ein solches Schattendasein zu fristen. Vielleicht war nicht alles im Leben schwarz und weiß; vielleicht gab es wirklich Grautöne.

Mit einem Mal stand ihr Entschluss fest. Sie wollte ihm helfen. Sie würde ihm helfen.

„Nenn mich Katie."

„Wie bitte?" Adrian dachte für einen kurzen Moment, er hätte sich verhört. Was war denn in sie gefahren? In welchem Zusammenhang stand ihre Aussage überhaupt zu dem davor Gesagtem? Er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. War das ein schlechter Scherz? In ihren haselnussbraunen Augen allerdings fand er nichts, als pure Aufrichtigkeit.

Problemlos hielt Katie dem durchdringenden und zeitgleich verwirrten Blick seiner saphirblauen Augen stand. „Du hast mich schon verstanden." – lächelte sie.

„Ja, aber… aber wieso?" – hakte Adrian nach.

„Du kannst einen Freund gebrauchen, ganz dringend sogar." – erwiderte Katie nach wie vor lächelnd. „Und du bist nicht grade in der Position, wählerisch zu sein, _Adrian_."

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. Ein Teil von ihm war geschockt, dass ausgerechnet Katie Bell ihm ihre Freundschaft angeboten hatte, ein anderer Teil war misstrauisch und wartete bereits darauf, dass sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen würde und dennoch freute ein winzig kleiner Teil sich beinahe, dass sie – seine ehemalige Feindin – ihm tatsächlich ihren Vornamen angeboten hatte. Trotzdem konnte er das nicht so recht glauben. „Du musst dich nicht aus Mitleid mit mir abgegeben, Bell. Ich weiß, dass ihr Löwen unter einem ausgeprägten Helfersyndrom leidet, aber…"

„Halt die Klappe, Adrian." – unterbrach sie ihn augenrollend. „Ich mach das nicht, weil ich unter irgendeinem komischen Syndrom leide, sondern weil an dir tatsächlich mehr dran zu sein scheint, als das bloße Auge sieht. Und jetzt reden wir nicht mehr drüber, sonst überleg ich´s mir noch anders."

Was sollte Adrian darauf noch erwidern? Wenn er eines auf Hogwarts gelernt hatte, dann, dass Gryffindors sehr stur sein konnten – da wollte er sich doch lieber nicht mit einer anlegen. „Ok, Bell." – grinste er. „Noch ein Butterbier?"

„Mein Name ist Katie." – erinnerte sie ihn. „Und ja, ich möchte noch ein Butterbier."

Adrian bestellte noch zwei Bier. Während sie auf ihre Bestellung warteten, dachte er über diesen Abend nach. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Wer hätte das gedacht? Da war er nur auf der Suche nach ein bisschen Abwechslung gewesen und auf einmal war er mit einer ehemaligen Gryffindor befreundet – was auch immer das bedeuten mochte.


	2. Chapter 2

Themawechsel

_Grüne und rote Lichtblitze erhellen die sternenklare Winternacht. Panische Schreie und ängstliches Wimmern durchbrechen die nächtliche Stille. Leblose Körper fallen auf den Boden. Ein kleines Mädchen von vielleicht acht Jahren sieht ihn aus schreckensgeweiteten braunen Augen an. Ihre Unterlippe bebt und sie zittert am ganzen Körper. „Bitte nicht." – fleht sie und die ersten Tränen rinnen über ihre Wangen. Sein Magen krampft sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ihm wird übel. Er will das nicht tun, aber er muss. Wenn sie nicht stirbt, dann stirbt er. Der Dunkle Lord kennt keine Gnade, kennt kein Mitgefühl. Sein Meister wird ihn umbringen, wenn er seine Befehle missachtet. Und der Befehl lautet: Keine Überlebenden! Er hat also keine andere Wahl, wenn er den nächsten Morgen erleben will. Bei dem Anblick, den das Mädchen bietet, und dem Wissen um das, was er gleich tun wird, muss er einen Würgereiz unterdrücken. Er hasst sich selbst für sein mangelndes Rückgrat, hasst sich für seine eigene Angst, wünscht sich mehr Mut. Doch er ist nicht mutig, das war er noch nie. Das Mädchen fällt auf die Knie und beginnt bitterlich zu weinen. Sie schlingt die Arme um ihren Oberkörper, wiegt sich selbst vor und zurück. In den braunen Augen schwimmen die Tränen und dennoch hält sie ihren Blick starr auf ihn gerichtet. Saure Galle stößt ihm auf und er schluckt krampfhaft. Seine Hand zittert leicht und eine Eiseskälte kriecht durch seinen Körper, eine Kälte, die nichts mit den klirrenden Temperaturen zu tun hat. Er spielt mit dem Gedanken, das Mädchen laufen zu lassen. Vielleicht kann er ihr zur Flucht verhelfen. Er weiß nur nicht, wie er das bewerkstelligen soll… In diesem Moment beginnt sein linker Unterarm zu brennen, geht beinahe in Flammen auf. Er muss weg. Jetzt gleich. Er kann ihr nicht helfen. „Bitte." – wimmert das Mädchen und diese braunen Augen bohren sich in seine. „Es tut mir leid." – flüstert er und hebt seinen Zauberstab. Der Todesfluch verfehlt sein Ziel nicht und haucht ihr jedes Leben aus. Mit einem dumpfen Knall schlägt der kleine Kinderkörper auf der gefrorenen Erde auf. In ihren leblosen Augen spiegelt sich der Sternenhimmel und eine letzte Träne bahnt sich einen Weg über ihre Wange. _

Schweißgebadet schreckte Adrian aus dem Schlaf hoch. Das dunkle Mal an seinem linken Arm brannte höllisch. Mit rasendem Herzschlag und hektisch atmend sah er sich in dem diffusen Dämmerlicht um. Erst nach einem kurzen Moment der Orientierungslosigkeit begriff er, wo er war. Er war zu Hause in seinem Bett und die Schmerzen in seinem Unterarm hatten nichts mit der Realität zu tun, waren pure Einbildung. Es war nur ein Albtraum gewesen. Mal wieder. Adrian wurde ständig von diesen Albträumen heimgesucht, von seinen Erinnerungen, die ihn seine Taten nicht vergessen ließen. In einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und vergrub dann das Gesicht in den Händen. Nach wie vor hämmerte sein Herz mit aller Gewalt gegen seinen Brustkorb. Er versuchte, seinen Atem zu regulieren und schloss die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen. Doch das war ein Fehler. Sofort erschien das Bild von dem kleinen Mädchen und ihren leblosen Augen in seinem Kopf. Ein unkontrolliertes Zittern ging durch seinen Körper und anders als in seinem Traum konnte er den aufkeimenden Würgereiz nicht unterdrücken. Einen kurzen Moment noch versuchte er, gegen die Übelkeit anzukämpfen, doch dann sprang er hastig aus dem Bett und rannte ins Badezimmer.

Keuchend hang Adrian über der Kloschüssel, klammerte sich mit den Händen an eben dieser fest. Der beißende Geruch von Erbrochenem stieg ihm in die Nase und ließ ihn erneut würgen. Er hasste dieses entwürdigende Gefühl und dennoch war er daran gewöhnt. Nicht wenige seiner Tage begannen damit, dass er sich – gelinde ausgedrückt – die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte. Wobei das in letzter Zeit besser geworden war. Zwar hatte er noch beinahe jede Nacht mit diesen Albträumen zu kämpfen, aber sein Magen behielt seinen Inhalt nun immer öfter bei sich. Nur heute nicht. Als er sich sicher war, dass es vorbei war, richtete er sich auf und betätigte die Spülung. Mit zittrigen Händen drehte er den Wasserhahn des Waschbeckens auf, spülte sich den Mund aus und wusch sich das Gesicht. Das kalte Wasser beruhigte ihn und langsam, aber sicher normalisierte sich sein Herzschlag. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm, dass er aussah wie er sich fühlte – ausgekotzt. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen blauen Augen, sein Gesicht war leichenblass und seine Lippen blutleer. Seufzend griff er nach seiner Zahnbürste. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es gerade einmal halb sieben Uhr morgens war. Früher hatte er gerne lange geschlafen, nur war ihm das seit seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr vergönnt gewesen. Oft sehnte er sich nach diesen Tagen voll unbeschwerten jugendlichen Leichtsinns. Dabei war er gerade einmal 26. Er war nicht alt und trotzdem fühlte er sich wie sein eigener Urgroßvater.

Kurz spielte Adrian mit dem Gedanken, sich noch einmal hinzulegen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Es würde ihn Stunden kosten, bis er wieder eingeschlafen wäre, und selbst dann wäre ihm ein traumloser Schlaf vermutlich nicht vergönnt. Außerdem war er um elf bereits mit Katie verabredet, also sollte er seine Zeit wohl lieber darin investieren, halbwegs wach und gesellschaftsfähig zu werden. Zumal ihm inzwischen wirklich viel an Katie lag, auch wenn er das selbst nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Fast zwei Monate war es nun her, dass er sie im _Flying Dutchman_ getroffen hatte und seitdem hatten sie sich mindestens einmal in der Woche gesehen, meistens sogar eher zweimal. Anfangs hatte es ihn überrascht, dass sie tatsächlich so offen ihm gegenüber war, doch er hatte sich sehr schnell daran gewöhnt und wollte sie jetzt unter keinen Umständen mehr missen. Katie hatte Licht in sein Dunkel gebracht, verdrängte mit ihrer fröhlichen Art jedes Mal kurzzeitig die Schatten seiner Vergangenheit. Adrian fühlte sich lebendig in ihrer Gesellschaft. Unbewusste hatte Katie ihm ein Stück Lebensfreude zurückgegeben und dafür war er ihr dankbar. Genau genommen war sie innerhalb von kürzester Zeit zu dem wichtigsten Mensch in seinem Leben geworden – wobei das in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie der einzige Mensch war, mit dem Adrian regelmäßig Kontakt pflegte, auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Nichtsdestotrotz genoss er das Zusammensein mit Katie jedes Mal aufs Neue, auch wenn der Slytherin in ihm es zutiefst beschämend fand, dass ausgerechnet eine ehemalige Gryffindor ihre Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Zudem wunderte es ihn, dass sie immer wieder auf weitere Treffen bestand. Das verstand er nicht, aber beschweren würde er sich mit Sicherheit auch nicht. Dazu hatte er Katie viel zu sehr ins Herz geschlossen.

Mit einem _Plopp_ apparierte Katie in die Winkelgasse und sah sich um. Adrian stand bereits mit verschränkten Armen am vereinbarten Treffpunkt am Hinterausgang des _Tropfenden Kessels_ an die Wand gelehnt. Bei seinem Anblick zog Katie verwundert die Augenbrauen nach oben. Heute war der erste heiße Sommertag des Jahres und Adrian war in Katies Augen viel zu warm angezogen. Er trug ein schwarzes Longsleeve und eine dunkle Jeans. Einzig die dunkle Sonnenbrille ließ darauf schließen, dass er durchaus bemerkt hatte, dass der Sommer angebrochen war.

Allein bei der Vorstellung, etwas Langärmliges zu tragen, bekam Katie einen Schweißausbruch, weshalb sie selbst in einem lindgrünen Sommerkleid steckte. Aber nun ja, Adrian würde schon wissen, was er da tat.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln ging Katie auf ihn zu, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Hi, Adrian." Unwillkürlich ließ Adrian seinen Blick über ihren, nur von diesem kurzen Kleidchen bedeckten Körper gleiten. Er konnte nicht umhin, zu gestehen, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah. Der dünne Stoff umspielte ihre zierliche Figur und betonte ihre Kurven allzu deutlich. Überhaupt empfand er Katie als sehr attraktiv – als zu attraktiv. Augenblicklich strafte er sich innerlich für diesen Gedanken, denn in letzter Zeit dachte er viel zu oft in dieser Weise über sie. Wobei er auch einfach nicht daran gewöhnt war, eine rein platonische Freundschaft mit einer Frau zu führen. Das war neu für ihn und dementsprechend schob er seine merkwürdigen Anwandlungen auch darauf. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er auch nur ein Mann war und Katie ein paar kaum von der Hand zu weisende körperliche Vorzüge hatte. Da hätte er schon blind sein müssen, um das nicht zu bemerken.

„Hey, Katie." – grüßte Adrian sie. „Wie geht´s dir?"

„Ich sterbe gleich den Hungertod." – erwiderte sie. „Wollen wir frühstücken gehen? Oder hast du schon gefrühstückt? Ich hab heute verschlafen und dann musste ich noch in die Redaktion, meinen Artikel abgeben. Ich wär fast zu spät gekommen und dann hat mein Redakteur – dieser aufgeblasene Arsch – sich auch noch darüber beschwert. Ich mein, ich hab´s ja noch rechtzeitig geschafft und trotzdem regt der sich auf. Was soll das denn? Kannst du mir das erklären? Naja, auf jeden Fall musste ich mich heute schon mit meinem Kotzbrocken von Chef rumschlagen – und das alles auf leeren Magen."

„Halt mal die Luft an, Katie." – meinte Adrian amüsiert. „Lass uns einfach frühstücken gehen, bevor du verhungerst." Manchmal redete sie wie ein Wasserfall und das erheiterte ihn sehr. Überhaupt war Katie eine sehr unterhaltsame Person. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit ließ seine Laune beinahe jedes Mal steigen.

„Ich rede zu viel, oder?" – fragte Katie und ihre haselnussbraunen Augen weiteten sich leicht. Sie wusste auch nicht, woran genau das lag, aber in letzter Zeit war sie in Adrians Gegenwart aufgedrehter als sonst. Zwar war sie normalerweise auch meistens fröhlich und zuweilen etwas aufgekratzt, aber nie so extrem. Adrian hatte einen komischen Einfluss auf sie, aber nichtsdestotrotz mochte sie ihn inzwischen wirklich. Am Anfang hatte sie einfach nur Mitgefühl mit ihm gehabt und ihm helfen wollen, doch mittlerweile faszinierte er sie und sie verbrachte gerne Zeit mit ihm. Zudem war ihr seit neuestem auch noch wichtig, was für einen Eindruck er von ihr hatte – und ein ohne Punkt und Komma redender Freak hinterließ keinen guten Eindruck.

„Nein." Adrian schüttelte den Kopf. „Gar nicht, aber das kannst du mir doch auch erzählen, während wir essen – ich bin nämlich selbst am Verhungern." Das entsprach der Wahrheit, da er den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte und das obwohl seine Hauselfe, Romy, ihn immer wieder dazu gedrängt hatte. Adrian hatte Romy von seinem Großvater geerbt, ebenso wie dessen Haus und dessen gesamtes Vermögen. Dafür war Adrian auch wirklich dankbar, konnte er seinen Lebensunterhalt doch immer noch nicht selbst bestreiten und von seiner Mutter sowie von seiner restlichen lebenden Verwandtschaft hatte er keine Hilfe zu erwarten.

„Ok, cool." – entgegnete Katie. „Wollen wir ins _Café Winkelgasse_? Oder willst du lieber wo anders hin? Wir könnten auch in den _Tropfenden Kessel_ – aber das ist eklig – oder wir gehen wo ganz anders hin. Nach Muggellondon oder so. Ich frag mich schon die ganze Zeit, wieso die im _Flying Dutchman _nicht auch ein Tagesgeschäft haben. Das würde bestimmt gut laufen, aber egal… Wir könnten natürlich auch…"

„Katie." – unterbrach Adrian sie belustigt. „_Café Winkelgasse_ ist doch völlig in Ordnung. Was ist denn los mit dir?" Das wusste sie leider selbst nicht so genau. Sicher war nur, dass sie sich heute total bescheuert benahm ihrer Meinung nach.

„Das liegt am Unterzucker." – redete sie sich raus. „Lass uns gehen." Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, drehte sie sich um und marschierte davon.

Als Adrian ihr folgte, fielen ihm wieder ihre körperlichen Attribute auf. Das war doch zum verrückt werden! Aber wieso musste sie auch ein so verdammt kurzes Kleid tragen und ihre wohlgeformten Beine damit zur Geltung bringen? Wie konnte eine so kleine Person überhaupt so attraktiv sein? Adrian hatte eigentlich noch nie etwas für kleine Frauen übrig gehabt und für Gryffindors erst recht nicht. Anscheinend hatten die fünf Jahre Askaban ihm eine regelrechte Gehirnwäsche verpasst.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie draußen in dem Café und waren beide in die Speisekarte vertieft. Adrian war froh, dass der Tisch im Halbschatten und zudem noch etwas abseits der belebten Winkelgasse stand. Die ablehnenden Blicke und das Getuschel der anderen Gäste reichten ihm schon, da brauchte er nicht auch noch den Hass der Passanten zu spüren.

Katie wiederum ignorierte diese Feindseligkeit gekonnt. Wenn diese Leute kein eigenes Leben hatten, über das sie reden konnten, konnten sie ihr nur leidtun. Wobei sie es trotzdem nachvollziehen konnte, war sie doch bis vor kurzem selbst nicht anders gewesen.

„Was kann ich euch bringen?" – fragte die Kellnerin und zückte ihren Notizblock. „Ich hätte gern Rühreier mit Tomaten und Schinken, Pancakes, einen Blaubeermuffin und einen Schokomuffin, ein Croissant, einen frisch gepressten Orangensaft und einen Cappuccino." Katie ratterte ihre Bestellung ohne Luft zu holen runter. Adrian hätte nur zu gerne behauptet, dass ihre Augen größer waren als ihr Magen, aber aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass Katie das alles wegputzen würde. Es war wirklich faszinierend, wie viel in diesen kleinen Menschen reinpasste, ohne dass sie platzte.

„Und für dich?" – wandte die Kellnerin, die Katie gerade eben noch freundlich angelächelt hatte, sich nun tonlos an Adrian. Einen abschätzigen Kommentar unterdrückend, meinte er: „Drei Spiegeleier mit Speck und einmal French Toast. Und eine großen Kaffee – am besten gleich eine ganze Kanne."

„Ist das alles?"

„Ja." Adrian machte eine abfällige Handbewegung in ihre Richtung. Diese Geste konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Du bist manchmal echt ein arroganter Arsch." – bemerkte Katie, nachdem die Kellnerin verschwunden war.

Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin ein Slytherin. Was erwartest du? – Außerdem war die nicht gerade die Freundlichkeit in Person."

„Kannst du es ihr verübeln?"

„Nein."

„Weißt du, Adrian, wenn du einfach mal netter zu den Leuten wärst, dann…"

„Themawechsel, Bell." Adrian hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr beim Nachnamen genannt. Eigentlich machte er es prinzipiell nur dann, wenn sie ihn entweder nervte, ihm zu nahe trat oder er sie ärgern wollte. Gerade war erstes der Fall.

Katies haselnussbraune Augen verengten sich leicht, doch dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „In Ordnung. Über was willst du reden?"

„Keine Ahnung. Mir egal."

„Man, Adrian." Katie seufzte und fuhr sich durch ihre honigblonden Locken. Manchmal wusste sie einfach nicht, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte oder auf was sie sich einstellen sollte. Im einen Moment war er offen, durchaus witzig und lachte auch – so wie vorhin – und im nächsten Moment war er kalt, überheblich, abweisend und unzugänglich – so wie jetzt. Sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm, aber gerade das stellte auch einen gewissen Anreiz für sie dar.

Gerade als sie fieberhaft überlegte, wie sie das Gespräch wieder in Gang bringen konnte, ließ ein lautes „Katie!" sie herumfahren. Auch Adrian sah sich nach der Geräuschquelle um und entdeckte Angelina Weasly, geborene Johnson, die sich mit einigen Einkaufstüten beladen einen Weg zu ihnen bahnte. Seine Laune sank augenblicklich. Nur weil er Katie mochte, galt das noch lange nicht für alle anderen Gryffindors – genau genommen für keinen außer der Löwin, die ihm gegenüber saß.

Mit einem abwertenden Seitenblick zu Adrian umarmte Angelina Katie überschwänglich und ließ sich dann ungefragt auf einen Stuhl fallen. Es war ihr egal, ob dieser Bastard von ehemaligem Todesser auch da war. Zumal sie sowieso nicht verstand, wieso Katie ihre Zeit mit dieser Schlange vergeudete.

„Hey, Angel." – grüßte Katie ihre Freundin, obwohl es ihr ein wenig unangenehm war, dass Angelina sich einfach gesetzt hatte. Zwar wussten ihre Freunde alle, dass sie sich mit Adrian traf, da sie nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht hatte, aber sie wusste auch, dass keiner von ihnen das gut hieß.

„Ich muss dir was erzählen!" – quietschte Angelina lautstark. „Ich bin schwanger! Endlich! Ich bin schwanger! Neunte Woche! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich bin schwanger!"

„Und ich jetzt taub." – meinte Katie trocken und rieb sich über ihr Ohr. Wieso hatte ihre Freundin auch ein dermaßen trommelfellschädigendes Organ?

„Freust du dich denn gar nicht?" Angelina runzelte missmutig die Stirn. „Doch, natürlich!" – entgegnete Katie hastig. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Augenblicklich erhellte Angelinas Miene sich wieder und sie begann, in ihrer Tasche zu kramen. „Warte, ich hab ein Ultraschallbild dabei."

Während Katie nun versuchte, auf dem sich bewegenden Bild irgendetwas zu erkennen, lehnte Adrian sich gelangweilt zurück. Ihm wäre schon die ein oder andere bissige Bemerkung Angelina gegenüber eingefallen, aber Katie zuliebe hielt er sich zurück und genoss das Schauspiel, wie Katie mit verbissenem und gleichzeitig verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck das Bild in ihren Händen drehte.

Nachdem die Kellnerin die Getränke gebracht hatte, trank Adrian die erste Tasse Kaffee in einem Zug weg. Die vergangene Nacht oder besser gesagt die vergangenen Nächte steckten ihm in den Knochen. An manchen Tagen war er so übermüdet, dass er sich wie ein Wachkomapatient fühlte und heute war es besonders schlimm. Dass er sich auch noch halb Tod schwitzte, half seinem Kreislauf auch nicht gerade auf die Sprünge.

Katie warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu und verdrehte dann die Augen, während Angelina ihr das Ultraschallbild erklärte. Katies Meinung nach gab es da nicht einmal viel zu erklären, da das, was einmal ein Baby werden sollte, winzig war und eher Ähnlichkeit mit einer Kaulquappe hatte als mit allen anderen ihr bekannten Lebensformen. Andererseits wusste sie, dass ihre Freundin und George wirklich hart dafür gearbeitet hatten und deswegen ließ sie Angelina die Freude, ihr alles haarklein zu erzählen.

„Sag mal, Johnson, meinst du nicht, es reicht langsam?" – mischte Adrian sich nun doch ein. Zum einen hatte er das Warten satt und zum anderen sah Katie wirklich hilfsbedürftig aus.

„Wer hat dich denn gefragt, Pucey?" – fauchte Angelina. „Deine Meinung interessiert niemanden – oder zumindest niemanden, der auf freiem Fuß ist und ein reines Gewissen hat."

„Alles Ansichtssache, Johnson." – erwiderte Adrian äußerlich gelassen, auch wenn ihn diese abwertende Äußerung innerlich zur Weißglut trieb.

„Mein Name ist Weasly!"

„Und da bist du stolz drauf, _Johnson_?"

„Ich hab immerhin was, worauf ich stolz sein kann! Worauf kannst du denn stolz sein? Oder bist du etwa stolz darauf, ein Mörder zu sein? Wie kannst du eigentlich noch in den Spiegel schauen? Wie kannst du nur mit dir selbst leben? - Ach, entschuldige, du bist ein ehemaliger Todesser, das hab ich ganz vergessen. Ihr habt ja alle kein Gewissen!" – keifte die exotische Schönheit. Katie mochte ihm vielleicht verziehen haben, aber Angelina konnte das nicht. Niemals. Immerhin erlebte sie jeden Tag, wie sehr George damit zu kämpfen hatte, das Loch zu stopfen, welches Fred hinterlassen hatte. Das hatte Katie anscheinend völlig vergessen, sonst hätte sie sich wohl kaum mit dem Feind verbündet.

Adrian musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Doch das gelang ihm bei diesen Anschuldigungen, die ihn tiefer trafen als er selbst zugeben wollte, nur schlecht. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Johnson." – knurrte er. „Du bist…"

„Es reicht! Ihr hört jetzt auf! Beide!" – fuhr Katie dazwischen. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Situation eskalierte, doch so, wie sie Angelinas Temperament kannte und da Adrian so aussah, als würde er gleich explodieren, würde es wohl unweigerlich dazu kommen. Genau deswegen hatte sie sich eingemischt.

„Du stellst dich auf seine Seite?" – fragte Angelina fassungslos.

„Nein, ich hab gesagt, ihr sollt _beide_ aufhören. Adrian und du." – erwiderte Katie gereizt.

„Aber wieso?" – hakte Angelina nach. „Was ist los mit dir, Katie? Er hat es nicht anders verdient."

„Ansichtssache, Angel."

„Jetzt redest du schon wie er!"

Katie rollte mit den Augen. „Wir unterhalten uns weiter, wenn du deine hormonellen Stimmungsschwankungen hinter dich gebracht hast und wieder normal bist."

„Ich bin völlig normal! Du bist diejenige, die hier durchdreht!" Bei diesen Worten stand Angelina auf, raffte ihre Tüten zusammen und rauschte einfach davon.

Ungläubig sah Katie ihrer Freundin hinterher. War das gerade eben wirklich passiert? Andererseits, was hatte sie erwartet? Ihr war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass sie nicht auf Verständnis von ihren Freunden hoffen konnte. Zumal sie vor zwei Monaten jeden anderen in derselben Situation auch noch verurteilt hätte. Nichtsdestotrotz enttäuschte sie die Reaktion ihrer Freundin.

Sie bemerkte, dass ein paar Mädchen am Nebentisch zu ihnen herüberstarrten und dass eines sogar mit dem Finger auf Adrian zeigte. „Was gibt es denn da zu glotzen?" – fauchte Katie. „Man zeigt nicht mit dem Finger auf andere Leute!" Daraufhin zuckten die Mädchen zusammen und wandten den Blick sofort ab.

Katies kleiner Ausbruch überraschte Adrian. Er überraschte ihn sogar so sehr, dass er darüber die Wut auf Angelina vergas. „Ähm, danke." – meinte er schlicht.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mich verteidigt hast." Damit meinte er nicht nur die Mädchen am Nebentisch, sondern auch – oder insbesondere – Angelina. Er erachtete es nämlich keineswegs als selbstverständlich, dass jemand Partei für ihn ergriff oder sich zumindest nicht schämte, mit ihm gesehen zu werden.

„Das hab ich nicht für dich getan!" – zischte sie, auch wenn das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Selbstverständlich hatte sie das für ihn getan, aber gerade war sie zu geladen, um das zuzugeben.

„Wie auch immer." – seufzte Adrian, während die Kellnerin das Frühstück vor ihnen abstellte. Adrian war der Appetit gehörig vergangen und auch Katie stocherte lustlos in ihren Rühreiern herum.

Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend gegessen hatten, nahm Adrian die Sonnenbrille ab und fuhr sich frustriert über die Augen. Dunkle Ringe lagen darunter und ließen sein ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht noch blasser wirken. Überhaupt fand Katie, dass man ihm deutlich ansah, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich gehen musste.

„Wow, siehst du scheiße aus." – meinte sie, bevor sie es sich verkneifen konnte. Sie hätte sich am liebsten augenblicklich die Zunge dafür abgebissen. Was war das, dass sie sich in Adrians Gegenwart immer häufiger um Kopf und Kragen redete? Das nahm wirklich besorgniserregende Ausmaße an.

Anders als Katie erwartet hatte, reagierte Adrian sehr gelassen. Er zog lediglich eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Danke, das Kompliment kann ich leider nicht zurückgeben."

„Harte Nacht gehabt?"

„Kann man so sagen." Zur Verdeutlichung nahm Adrian noch einen großen Schluck Kaffee.

„Zu spät ins Bett gegangen?"

„Nein."

Nachdenklich kaute Katie auf ihrer Unterlippe. Das war wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen sie nicht wusste, wie sie mit Adrians abweisender Haltung umgehen sollte. „Schläfst du schlecht?" – fragte sie zögerlich.

„Themawechsel, Bell."

„Verdammt, Adrian!" Kopfschüttelnd fuhr Katie sich durch ihre honigblonden Locken. „Ich will dich doch nicht quälen, sondern dir nur helfen." Manchmal empfand sie seine Verschlossenheit wirklich als frustrierend. Genau genommen hatte er sich ihr nicht mehr geöffnet, seitdem sie sich das erste Mal vor zwei Monaten getroffen hatten. Seitdem tappte sie bezüglich seiner Vergangenheit – insbesondere seine Todesserzeit betreffend - im Dunkeln. Wobei sie sich auch oft nicht traute, nachzufragen. Das wurde immer schwieriger, je länger sie ihn kannte. Allerdings tat das der Faszination, die von ihm ausging, keinerlei Abbruch.

„Ich weiß." – seufzte Adrian und strich sich seinerseits die dunkelblonden Haare aus der Stirn. „Ist auch nicht böse gemeint, ich will nur wirklich nicht drüber reden."

„Du musst aber irgendwann darüber reden, Adrian." – meinte Katie betont sanft. „Sonst wirst du nie damit abschließen können."

Adrian lachte kalt auf, bevor er tonlos sagte: „Das werde ich so oder so nicht."

„Doch, irgendwann schon. Bestimmt nicht heute und auch nicht morgen, wahrscheinlich nicht nächste Woche und vielleicht auch die nächsten drei Jahre nicht, aber irgendwann mit Sicherheit."

Er senkte den Blick. „Du hast keine Ahnung, Katie." Als ob er jemals Frieden mit seiner Vergangenheit machen konnte, als ob seine Gewissensbisse und Schuldgefühle ihn jemals nicht mehr innerlich auffressen würden. Daran glaubte er nicht.

„Ja, ich hab keine Ahnung." – erwiderte Katie und legte plötzlich ihre Hand auf seine. „Aber nur, weil du mich nicht teilhaben lässt."

„Themawechsel, Bell." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, während er gebannt auf ihre Hand starrte und die Wärme ihrer Haut auf seiner fühlte. Zwar war Katie generell ein recht körperbetonter Mensch, weshalb sie Adrian meistens mit einem Küsschen auf die Wange begrüßte oder verabschiedete, sich durchaus mal bei ihm einhakte, wenn sie zusammen unterwegs waren, und ihn auch oft genug einfach mal in die Seite knuffte. Doch gerade war es anders. Diese Berührung war auf seltsame Weise… intim.

Auch Katie bemerkte das, doch sie ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken, genauso wenig, wie von Adrians Verschlossenheit. Dennoch akzeptierte sie seine Haltung. „In Ordnung. Ich hab nur noch ein Frage und dann bist du entlassen."

„Hm?"

„Wieso hast du mir damals sofort von Flint, Greengrass und deiner Familie erzählt, aber machst jetzt jedes Mal dicht?"

„Wenn ich dir diese Frage wahrheitsgemäß beantworte, belässt du es dann dabei?"

„Versprochen."

Adrian atmete tief durch und blickte dann mit seinen saphirblauen Augen direkt in ihre. „Weil diese Dinge auf der Liste der Sachen, die mich am meisten belasten, ganz unten stehen."

Kurz dachte Katie darüber nach. Das Gesagte machte durchaus Sinn und sie würde lügen, wenn sie behaupten würde, dass das ihre Neugierde nicht geweckt hätte. Dennoch wollte sie Adrian nicht weiter in die Ecke drängen. Er hatte für diesen Tag wahrscheinlich schon genug mitgemacht und zudem hatte sie ihm versprochen, ihn nicht weiter auszufragen. Als nahm sie ihre Hand von seiner, lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und lächelte ihn an. „Ok, Themawechsel… Ähm, ist dir nicht warm?"

Stirnrunzelnd fragte Adrian: „Wieso?"

„Weil es gefühlte 80 Grad hat und du wie im tiefsten Winter rumrennst."

„Im Winter trag ich deutlich mehr." – erwiderte er leicht spöttisch, auch wenn ihm dieses Thema schon wieder unangenehm war.

Katie rollte mit den Augen. „Schon klar, aber trotzdem. Ich schwitz jetzt schon… Und ich hab nun wirklich nicht viel an."

„Das kann ich unterschreiben." – grinste Adrian und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, seinen Blick einmal über ihre nackten Beine gleiten zu lassen.

Augenblicklich verspürte Katie ein Kribbeln in ihrer Magengrube, als Adrian sie so offensichtlich musterte. Doch sie ignorierte das einfach und verdrehte abermals die Augen. „Also entweder leide ich an Hitzewallungen oder du kommst eigentlich aus der Sahara und hast das bis heute verheimlicht."

„Ja, oder aber ich habe eine echt unschöne Tätowierung."

„Oh." Am liebsten hätte Katie ihren Kopf einmal frontal gegen die Tischplatte geknallt. Natürlich! Er hatte das Dunkle Mal auf dem Unterarm und trug deswegen etwas Langärmliges. Wieso war sie darauf nicht alleine gekommen? Andererseits fand sie, dass das noch lange kein Grund war, den Hitzetod zu sterben.

„Weißt du, Adrian, ich kann das verstehen." – begann sie zögerlich. „Aber letztendlich ändert es doch auch nichts. Die Leute wissen sowieso, dass du ein Todesser warst."

„Trotzdem." Diesbezüglich gab es für Adrian keine Diskussion. Er würde den Teufel tun und seinen Unterarm der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren. Er musste die Feindseligkeit der Menschen doch nicht noch extrig provozieren.

„Aber wie willst du das denn machen?" – hakte Katie skeptisch nach. „Du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Sommer wie ein Eskimo rumlaufen."

„Doch."

„Und was ist, wenn ich mit dir schwimmen gehen will?"

„Dann musst du alleine schwimmen gehen." – erwiderte Adrian schlicht, obwohl die Vorstellung von Katie im Bikini durchaus reizvoll war.

„Wart´s ab, Adrian, wart´s ab." Katie hatte nicht vor, ihm das durchgehen zu lassen. Er konnte doch nicht sein Leben als Einsiedler fristen und sich selbst solche Einschränkungen auferlegen. Natürlich konnte sie verstehen, dass es für ihn hart sein musste, nichts als Ablehnung und Verachtung zu erfahren, aber nichtsdestotrotz sollte die Haltung anderer nicht eine solche Macht auf ihn ausüben. Das würde sie ihm schon noch klar machen.

Adrian schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Egal, was du vorhast, Katie, es wird nicht funktionieren. Also spar dir die Mühe."

Süffisant grinsend griff Katie nach ihrem Blaubeermuffin. „Themawechsel, Pucey."


	3. Chapter 3

Feuchtfröhliches Vergnügen

„Mach jetzt die Tür auf, Adrian!" Katie hämmerte gegen die Eingangstür seines Hauses. „Sonst spreng ich sie weg!" Gerade als sie ihren Zauberstab zückte, um ihre Drohung wahrzumachen, wurde die Haustür jäh geöffnet und Adrian sah sie aus kleinen Augen an.  
„Katie? Was machst du hier? Waren wir verabredet?" – fragte er, blinzelte ein paar Mal gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht an und musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken.  
Katie musterte ihn aufmerksam. Wie immer lagen dunkle Schatten unter seinen saphirblauen Augen, doch seine dunkelblonden Haare standen – ganz im Gegensatz zu sonst – in alle Himmelsrichtungen von seinem Kopf ab. Zudem steckte er in einer ausgebeulten, grauen Jogginghose und trug ein weites, weißes T-Shirt. Irgendwie sah er niedlich aus, so verstrubbelt und verwirrt.  
„Du hast noch geschlafen." – stellte sie fest und vermied dabei tunlichst den Blick auf seinen linken Unterarm, auch wenn sie diesen heute das erste Mal überhaupt sah. „Wieso schläfst du um diese Uhrzeit noch? Es ist zwölf Uhr mittags."  
„Ich hab wieder geschlafen." – erwiderte Adrian wahrheitsgemäß und fuhr sich über sein Gesicht, versuchte die Müdigkeit dadurch zu vertreiben.  
„Hm. Wie auch immer." Katie zuckte mit den Schultern und drängte sich dann an ihm vorbei in den Flur.  
„Bitte, komm doch rein." – sagte Adrian trocken und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.  
Seinen sarkastischen Kommentar ignorierend, sah Katie sich neugierig um. Der Eingangsbereich war mit weißem Marmor ausgelegt und gegenüber der dunklen Garderobe zu ihrer Linken stand eine Kommode, die aus demselben dunkelbraunen Holz gefertigt zu sein schien. Insgesamt wirkte die Einrichtung auf sie sehr spartanisch, aber dennoch stilvoll. Von dem Gang gingen rechts zwei Türen ab, ebenso wie er in einer Tür endete. Links war ein Treppenaufgang, der ebenso wie die Türen in demselben dunklen Holz gehalten waren wie die Kommode und die Garderobe.  
„Schön hast du´s hier." – meinte Katie. „Sehr… nobel."  
„Ähm, ja, danke." – erwiderte Adrian, nach wie vor etwas schlaftrunken. „Was willst du hier, Katie?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Dich besuchen."  
„Aha." Adrian war immer noch verwirrt und auch ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation, da er so gut wie nie Besuch bekam. „Ähm, willst du was trinken? Kaffee oder so?"  
„Kaffee klingt gut." – erwiderte Katie, obwohl sie sich inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher war, ob ihr Überraschungsbesuch eine gute Idee gewesen war. Adrian sah nämlich sehr müde, niedergeschlagen und auch ein wenig verstimmt aus. Allerdings würde sie jetzt nicht einfach wieder gehen – das war nicht ihr Stil.  
Sie folgte Adrian durch die Tür am Ende des Ganges und fand sich in einer einladenden Wohnküche wieder.  
„Setz dich." Er deutete auf den massiven Holztisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und ließ sich dann ebenfalls auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Romy!" – rief er und augenblicklich erschien mit einem Knall eine Hauselfe. Das überraschte Katie sehr, auch wenn sie wohl damit hätte rechnen müssen. Immerhin entstammte Adrian einer reichen Reinblutfamilie, also war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er einen Hauself besaß. Dass er allerdings anscheinend nicht einmal selbst einen Kaffee machte, fand sie überzogen.  
„Master Adrian. Was kann Romy tun?" „Machst du uns bitte eine Kanne Kaffee?" Erst jetzt bemerkte Romy, dass Katie auch in der Küche war. Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht. „Master Adrian hat Besuch. Wieso hat Master Adrian Romy nicht gesagt, dass er Besuch bekommt?" „Weil ich es selbst nicht wusste. Machst du uns jetzt bitte den Kaffee?"  
„Soll Romy auch was zu essen machen?"  
„Nein, danke."  
„Aber Master Adrian muss was essen!" – erwiderte die kleine Elfe vehement und Katie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass ein Hauself seinem Herren wiedersprach. Allerdings gefiel ihr das durchaus – genauso wie Adrians Verhalten Romy gegenüber. Er wirkte sehr höflich und freundlich, nicht so, als würde er mit einer minderwertigen Bediensteten sprechen. Das imponierte Katie, war das für einen Reinblüter doch recht ungewöhnlich.  
„Dann mach mir ein Müsli." Adrian gab sich geschlagen. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, mit Romy zu diskutieren, zumal er sich gerade mit wichtigeren Dingen auseinandersetzen musste – Katie zum Beispiel.  
„Willst du auch irgendwas, Katie?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Ich hab schon gegessen." Zwar konnte sie so gut wie immer essen, aber gerade fühlte sie sich irgendwie unwohl. Vielleicht war ihr spontaner Überfall auf Adrian wirklich keine so gute Idee gewesen.  
„Also, was willst du hier?" – fragte er, nachdem die kleine Elfe den Kaffee und das Müsli gebracht hatte und dann verschwunden war.  
„Hab ich doch gesagt, ich wollte dich besuchen." – erwiderte Katie knapp, um nicht wieder in einen ihrer Redeschwalle zu verfallen, die sie in Adrians Gegenwart ständig heimzusuchen schienen.  
„Einfach so?"  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte mal schauen, wie du so wohnst und außerdem dachte ich, wir könnten… was zusammen unternehmen, weil doch so schönes Wetter ist. Aber jetzt glaube ich, dass das keine so gute Idee war, weil du noch geschlafen hast und ich wollte dich doch nicht wecken, vor allem weil du doch anscheinend schlecht schläfst… Ach, keine Ahnung, vielleicht sollte ich einfach wieder gehen und wir treffen uns einfach wann anders, weil ich wollte dich echt nicht so überfallen oder dich stören und…"  
„Komm mal runter, Katie." – unterbrach Adrian ihren nun doch zum Vorschein gekommenen Redeschwall. „Ist doch alles kein Problem. Du störst mich nicht, ich war nur…überrascht und verwirrt - das bin ich öfter mal, wenn ich plötzlich geweckt werde." Er grinste schief, um Katies offensichtliches Unbehagen ein wenig zu lindern. Denn obwohl die Situation ihn etwas überforderte und er zudem immer noch nicht richtig wach war, wollte er nicht, dass sie wieder ging.  
„Hm. Ok." – erwiderte Katie und nippte an ihrem Kaffee.  
„Also? Was wolltest du denn mit mir unternehmen?" – fragte Adrian.  
„Versprichst du mir, dass du nicht gleich nein sagst, sondern erst drüber nachdenkst?"  
„Ähm, ok." – antwortete er, obwohl ihm Übles schwante und er nicht gerade für seine Flexibilität bekannt war.  
Katie holte einmal tief Luft und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Ich will mit dir schwimmen gehen."  
„Nein! Vergiss es!" – stieß Adrian augenblicklich wütend aus. Er würde mit Sicherheit nicht schwimmen gehen und sein Dunkles Mal der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren. Apropos Dunkles Mal – erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er ein kurzärmliges Shirt trug. Hastig ließ er seinen linken Arm unter der Tischplatte verschwinden.  
„Ach, komm schon." – sagte Katie augenrollend. „Ich weiß es sowieso – und hab es im Übrigen auch schon gesehen, du kannst deinen Arm also wieder unterm Tisch vor holen – und alle anderen an dem See werden denken, dass du eine hässliche Tätowierung hast. Das ist nämlich ein Muggelsee, an dem ich früher als Kind immer war und…"  
„Ich hab nein gesagt, Katie." – knurrte Adrian, doch davon ließ sie sich nicht beirren, sondern redete einfach weiter.  
„… und da ist auch ganz wenig los unter der Woche. Wahrscheinlich sind wir sowieso die Einzigen da."  
„Und wenn wir die einzigen Menschen auf diesem Planeten wären, ich werde sicher nicht oben ohne durch die Gegend laufen." – erwiderte Adrian vehement. Für ihn gab es diesbezüglich einfach keine Diskussion.  
„Aber da bin doch nur ich, Adrian." – versuchte Katie ihn zu überzeugen. „Außerdem kannst du doch nicht dein Leben lang vor dir selbst davon laufen. Denn genau das machst du – mich stört der blöde Totenschädel nicht, er stört dich. Das ist auch in Ordnung, aber irgendwann mal musst du deine Vergangenheit akzeptieren, vor allem aber nicht dein ganzes Leben davon bestimmen lassen."  
„Hm." – brummte Adrian. Er wusste, dass Katie Recht hatte. Dennoch fühlte er sich einfach nicht in der Verfassung, sich öffentlich zu seinem ehemaligen Todesserdasein zu bekennen. Zumal es ihm tatsächlich nicht egal war, wenn ausgerechnet Katie sein Mal sah. Seiner Meinung nach war es nämlich durchaus etwas anderes, zu wissen, dass es da war oder nur einmal einen flüchtigen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, als es ständig vor Augen zu haben.  
„Gib dir einen Ruck, Adrian." – sagte Katie und lächelte ihn warm an. „Pack die Badehose ein und nimm das kleine Katielein… Den Rest vom Text hab ich vergessen."  
Adrian erwiderte dieses Lächeln schwach. „Soll das ein Angebot sein, Bell?" Obwohl seine Worte nicht so provokant klangen, wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte, verfehlten sie ihre Wirkung nicht.  
Kurz spürte Katie die Hitze in sich aufsteigen, doch das ignorierte sie einfach und verdrehte stattdessen die Augen. „Du bist unmöglich, Pucey! Ich wollte nur nett sein und einen Witz machen, damit du dich motivierter fühlst, dein Leben nicht als Einsiedler zu fristen und du…"  
„Und ich geh jetzt meine Badehose einpacken." – unterbrach Adrian sie seufzend. Er konnte Katie aus unerklärlichen Gründen sowieso nichts abschlagen, also machte es auch wenig Sinn, noch weiter mit ihr zu diskutieren, wenn das Ergebnis schon feststand.  
Triumphierend klatschte Katie in die Hände. „Dann Hopp, Hopp! Ich warte solange hier."

Zu behaupten, dass Adrian sich unwohl fühlte, wäre eine maßlose Untertreibung gewesen. Ihm war übel, seine Hände waren schweißnass und sein Herz raste, als er mit Katie an eine geschützte Stelle unweit des Sees apparierte. Warum bei Merlin hatte er sich dazu breit schlagen lassen? Sein Dunkles Mal öffentlich zur Schau zu stellen stand nämlich ganz unten auf der Liste der Dinge, die er unbedingt noch vor seinem Tod erledigen wollte. Glücklicherweise hatte Katie Recht behalten. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen, nur auf der anderen Seite des Sees plantschten ein paar Jugendliche im Wasser. Das steigerte Adrians Wohlbefinden zumindest ein wenig.  
„Sonne oder Schatten?" – fragte Katie und stand unschlüssig inmitten der Wiese, die in das steinige Ufer des Sees überging.  
„Ähm, Schatten." – antwortete Adrian, obwohl es ihm eigentlich egal war. Er hatte viel mehr damit zu kämpfen, keine ausgewachsene Panikattacke zu kriegen._ Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!_– mahnte er sich selbst. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung geführt würde. Es gab also keinen Grund, hier an Herzversagen zu krepieren, nur weil er schwimmen gehen sollte. Zumal Katie das Mal ja wirklich schon in seiner Küche gesehen hatte.  
Nachdem sie sich ein schattiges Plätzchen unter einer alten Eiche unweit des Ufers gesucht hatten, zog Katie ihr Sommerkleid aus und legte sich auf ihr Handtuch. Adrian konnte nicht umhin, seinen Blick einmal über ihren sonnengebräunten, nur von einem knappen, türkisen Bikini bedeckten Körper gleiten zu lassen. Wieso war dieser Zwerg von Frau so verdammt scharf? Wie sollte sein Puls sich da jemals beruhigen?  
„Willst du dich nicht ausziehen?" – fragte Katie und beendete seine Musterung dadurch frühzeitig. „Du kannst doch nicht mit Klamotten schwimmen gehen… Und bevor du jetzt wieder anfängst, ich scheiß auf dieses blöde Mal und außer mir ist keiner hier."  
Zögerlich zog Adrian sein schwarzes Longsleeve aus. Ansonsten würde Katie ja doch so lange nerven, bis sie ihren Willen durchgesetzt hatte. Zumal der laue Sommerwind auf seinem nackten Oberkörper wirklich eine willkommene Abwechslung war. Wann war er das letzte Mal schwimmen gewesen? Oder hatte ohne ein langärmliges Kleidungsstück das Haus verlassen? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Nichtsdestotrotz war es ihm unangenehm, also legte er sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen, versuchte durch regelmäßige Atmung seinen Herzschlag zu normalisieren.  
Katies haselnussbraune Augen weiteten sich leicht, als sie Adrians entblößten Oberkörper sah. Zwar war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass er gut gebaut war - da das auch sein hochgeschlossener Kleidungsstil nicht verdecken konnte -, doch ihr war nicht klar gewesen, dass er so gut in Form war. Seine muskulösen Oberarme gingen in seine breiten Schultern und seine trainierte Brust über. Seine Bauchmuskulatur zeichnete sich deutlich unter der blassen Haut ab und eine definierte Lendenmuskulatur schmückte seine schmalen Hüften. Dieser Anblick überraschte sie. Wie hatte er es geschafft, in Askaban so fit zu bleiben? Nun gut, er war inzwischen schon mehr als ein halbes Jahr auf freiem Fuß, aber diese Muskulatur sah nicht so aus, als ob er sie sich mal eben schnell in den letzten Monaten antrainiert hatte.  
Alles in allem musste sie gestehen, dass Adrian ein durchaus schöner Mann war, auch wenn sich seine Sorgen allzu deutlich in seinem Gesicht abzeichneten. Sie betrachtete sein Profil genauer. Wie immer lagen tiefe Schatten unter seinen Augen, aber das tat der ebenmäßigen Eleganz seiner Gesichtszüge keinen Abbruch. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar verliehen eben diese Augenringe seinen eigentlich recht weichen Zügen eine gewisse Härte, ließen sie markanter erscheinen. Wobei die Faszination, die von ihm ausging, trotzdem weniger in seiner äußerlichen Erscheinung, als in seinem Charakter zu finden war. Katie wusste nicht genau, was es war, aber irgendetwas an Adrian zog sie magisch an und manchmal war sie sich nicht sicher, ob diese Anziehung nicht sogar über Freundschaft hinausging - ganz und gar nicht sicher sogar.  
„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?" – riss Adrian sie aus ihren Gedanken. Obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hatte, hatte er dennoch ihre Blicke gespürt; hatte er doch jahrelange Erfahrung damit, wie es sich anfühlte, beobachtet zu werden. Einerseits gefiel es ihm sogar, dass sie ihn offensichtlich ansah – vor allem da er bezüglich seines Aussehens mit einem recht großen Selbstbewusstsein gesegnet war -, aber andererseits war es ihm auch unangenehm – äußerst unangenehm sogar. Immerhin wusste er zwar, dass sie ihn beobachtete, konnte aber nicht beurteilen, welches Körperteil genau sie in Augenschein nahm.  
Katie indessen fühlte sich ertappt und bemerkte, wie das Blut in ihren Kopf schoss. Nichtsdestotrotz räusperte sie sich und stand zu ihrer Schandtat. „Ähm, ja, schon… Wie hast du das gemacht? So fit zu bleiben?"  
Ein überhebliches Lächeln umspielte Adrians Mundwinkel, als er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, mit den Schultern zuckte. „Irgendetwas musste ich doch den lieben langen Tag tun – Askaban ist nämlich ziemlich langweilig, weißt du. Also habe ich meinen Astralkörper in Form gehalten."  
„Wie gut, dass du nicht eingebildet bist." – erwiderte Katie augenrollend.  
„Auf irgendwas muss ich mir doch was einbilden können."  
Sie überging diesen Kommentar einfach, da er zum ersten Mal von sich aus seinen Askabanaufenthalt erwähnt hatte und sie deshalb die Chance witterte, etwas mehr über diese Zeit und somit auch über Adrian zu erfahren. „Also hast du in Askaban Sport gemacht, oder was? Wie geht das denn?"  
„Was genau hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen? Für den Weltfrieden sorgen? Wohl kaum." – entgegnete Adrian und konnte sich den leicht spottenden Tonfall einfach nicht verkneifen. Zumal er hoffte, dieses Thema so geschickt umschiffen zu können. Doch so leicht ließ Katie sich nicht abwimmeln.  
„Adrian! Ich hab dir doch nur eine ganz simple Frage gestellt!" – zischte sie. „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich nicht in Askaban war und deshalb mit den Gegebenheiten dort nicht vertraut bin. Und entschuldige bitte, dass ich mich für dich und dein Leben interessiere. Und entschuldige bitte, dass…"  
„In Askaban hat man nicht viel zu tun, außer nicht verrückt zu werden." – unterbrach Adrian sie seufzend und schlug die Augen auf. Dennoch sah er sie nicht an, als er fortfuhr. „Jeder Tag ist da gleich und irgendwann verliert man jedes Gefühl dafür, wie viel Uhr es ist, was für ein Wochentag ist, wie lange man schon dort ist… Nach einer Zeit verschwimmt das alles und man ist wie in einer Nebelwolke, in der Zeit und Raum nicht existieren… Man hat niemanden, mit dem man reden kann, kriegt auch niemanden zu Gesicht… Man ist also alleine mit seinen Gedanken an einem Ort, ohne jedes Zeitgefühl und das kann einen verrückt machen… Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich, dass es die Einsamkeit ist, die die meisten Insassen dort den Verstand verlieren lässt, und nicht die Dementoren. Die sind nur ein Verstärker und am Anfang treiben sie einen halb in den Wahnsinn, aber irgendwann stumpft man ab und dann ist die Einsamkeit das Schlimmste – und die Leere. Das war zumindest bei mir so – kann aber natürlich auch sein, dass ich einfach schon so emotionstot war, dass es mir deswegen irgendwann nichts mehr ausgemacht hat. Keine Ahnung… Naja, auf jeden Fall musste ich mich an irgendetwas festhalten, an etwas, das ich jeden Tag tun konnte. Also hab ich Krafttraining gemacht – so gut das eben geht mithilfe des eigenen Körpergewichts in einer winzigen Zelle. Sit-ups, Liegestützen, Kniebeugen - so ein Zeug eben. Mir hat das geholfen, nicht in eine völlige Starre zu verfallen, zumindest einen Teil von mir noch wahrzunehmen und nicht in diesem irrsinnigen Nebel zu versinken. Es hat mir geholfen, nicht total den Bezug zu mir selbst und somit auch zur Realität zu verlieren. Klingt doof, ist aber so."  
„Nein, das…ähm… klingt nicht doof, sondern… nachvollziehbar…irgendwie." – stammelte Katie, geschockt von seiner plötzlichen Offenheit. Obwohl sie es hatte wissen wollen, war sie gerade völlig überfordert mit der Situation. Was sollte sie auch dazu sagen? Sie konnte ihm doch schlecht ihr Mitgefühl aussprechen, auch wenn sie dieses zweifelsohne empfand. Nur, was sagte man zu einem Menschen, der offensichtlich die Hölle auf Erden erlebt hatte? Sie kannte die Antwort nicht. Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte sie mitfühlend die Hand auf seinen Arm, auf seinen linken Unterarm.  
Adrian zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er Katies Hand spürte. Diese Berührung fühlte sich wie Stromschlag an und instinktiv zog er seinen Arm weg, rückte ein Stück von ihr ab.  
„Entschuldige, das war keine Absicht." – sagte Katie hastig und zog ihre Hand weg. „Ich wollte nicht… Es war ein Versehen." Beschämt senkte sie den Blick. In Adrians Gegenwart hatte sie wirklich ein ausgesprochenes Talent, in jedes nur erreichbare Fettnäpfchen zu treten.  
Bei Katies Anblick, wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und sich anscheinend nicht traute, ihn anzusehen, entspannte Adrian sich ein wenig und gab seine ablehnende Haltung auf. Vermutlich hatte sie tatsächlich einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht und somit konnte er ihr wohl kaum böse sein. „Ist schon ok." – seufzte er. „Ist ja nichts passiert."  
Als sie wieder aufblickte und ihn unsicher aus ihren haselnussbraunen Augen ansah, rang er sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab. „Es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Ich hab mich nur…erschrocken, das ist alles."  
Das verstand Katie. Trotzdem gewann – mal wieder – die Neugier die Oberhand und sie gab sich einen Ruck. „Darf ich… also darf ich es mir nochmal anschauen? Ich fass es auch nicht an."  
Obwohl sein Herz augenblicklich noch schneller gegen seinen Brustkorb trommelte, legte Adrian seinen Arm wieder neben Katie ab und lachte nervös. „Du hast es jetzt eh schon angefasst, also tu, was du nicht lassen kannst."  
Von seiner einladenden, wenn auch offensichtlich verkrampften Reaktion bestärkt, rollte Katie sich auf den Bauch, damit sie seinen Unterarm besser in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Das Mal, das wohl irgendwann einmal tiefschwarz gewesen sein musste, war verblasst und seltsam verzogen, stand dennoch in starkem Kontrast zu Adrians fast weißer Haut. Bei genauerer Betrachtung erkannte Katie, dass dieses Mal wortwörtlich eingebrannt worden war. Bisher war sie immer davon ausgegangen, dass das nur eine Redensart war und dass das Mal eher einer Art magischen Tätowierung gleichkam, doch nun wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. Für einen kurzen Moment war sie zornig darüber, wie man das einem anderen Menschen antuen konnte. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was es für Qualen gewesen sein mussten, das Mal einbrennen zu lassen.  
Zögerlich streckte sie die Hand aus und berührte das Mal. Kurz hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne, als sie bemerkte, wie Adrian sich verspannte. Dennoch zog er den Arm nicht weg und als sie ihren Kopf hob, um ihn anzusehen, blickte er mit seinen saphirblauen Augen direkt in ihre und nickte kaum merklich. Dadurch bestätigt wandte Katie sich wieder dem Mal zu. Genauso rau und vernarbt wie es aussah, fühlte es sich auch unter ihren Fingerspitzen an. Auch fühlte es sich verglichen mit der umliegenden gesunden Haut eigenartig kühl an, fast so, als ob das Gewebe nicht richtig durchblutet werden würde.  
Andere Menschen hätten diesen Totenschädel mit der aus dem Mund quellenden Schlange vielleicht als abstoßend empfunden oder seinen Unterarm nur mit der Kneifzange anfassen, doch Katie nicht. Das Mal war eben da und gehört zu Adrian mit dazu, also gab es auch keinen Grund, Berührungsängste zu haben.  
Adrian schloss erneut die Augen und atmete tief durch, entließ dadurch die Anspannung aus seinen Gliedern. Anfangs war jede Muskelfaser in seinem Körper zum Zerreißen gespannt gewesen und hatte einfach nur die Flucht ergreifen wollen, doch inzwischen empfand er Katies Berührung als angenehm, genoss sie sogar. Nichtsdestotrotz überraschte es ihn, dass sie so völlig vorbehaltslos an die Sache heranging. Seiner Ansicht nach konnte das eigentlich gar nicht sein, doch als er in ihr Gesicht sah, konnte er keinerlei Ablehnung oder Verachtung entdecken. Das machte es leichter für ihn, sich vollends zu entspannen und auch sein Herzschlag normalisierte sich langsam. Er beobachtete, wie ihre filigranen Finger über seine Haut tanzten und die Umrisse des Mals nachfuhren. Eine ihrer honigblonden Locken fiel aus ihren locker zusammengebundenen Haaren heraus und streifte seinen Unterarm. Unwillkürlich lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken und sein Puls beschleunigte sich erneut, nur dass das dieses Mal wohl andere Hintergründe hatte.  
„Adrian?" – fragte Katie nach einer Weile zaghaft.  
„Hm?"  
„Du… also du hast mir nie erzählt, wie es dazu gekommen ist…?"  
„Wie was wozu gekommen ist?" – hakte Adrian nach, obwohl er wusste, auf was sie hinaus wollte.  
Während Katie weiterhin über seinen Unterarm strich, raffte sie all ihren Mut zusammen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Du hast mir nie erzählt, wieso du ein Todesser geworden bist. Ich weiß zwar, dass du das nicht wolltest und dass du nie ein überzeugter Todesser warst und auch, dass du wohl keine andere Wahl hattest, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wie es so weit kommen konnte."  
„Ist das denn wichtig?" Seufzend ließ Adrian seinen Blick über den im Sonnenlicht glitzernden See gleiten, sog diesen friedvollen Anblick in sich auf, während er auf die Antwort wartete, die er eigentlich nicht hören wollte.  
„Ja." – erwiderte Katie bestimmend. „Und zwar nicht, weil es irgendetwas für mich ändert, sondern weil ich dich kennen lernen und dir helfen will. Und beides kann ich nicht tun, wenn du mir immer den Großteil deiner Vergangenheit vorenthältst."  
Adrian konnte einfach nicht anders, als kalt aufzulachen. „Du willst mich kennen? Du willst mir helfen? Glaub mir, das eine willst du nicht und das andere kannst du nicht."  
„Fein!" – entgegnete Katie patzig. „Dann beschwer dich aber auch nicht, wenn keiner was mit dir zu tun haben will, Pucey!" Sie setzte eine dunkle Sonnenbrille auf, kramte eine Zeitschrift heraus und vergrub sich darin. Wenn Adrian keine Hilfe wollte, dann war er selbst Schuld.

Kurz war Adrian verwirrt über ihren plötzlichen Temperamentsausbruch, doch andererseits kam dieser ihm recht gelegen. Immerhin hatte er heute schon seine redseligen fünf Minuten gehabt und noch mehr Seelenstrip musste an einem Tag eigentlich nicht sein. Nach einer Weile allerdings empfand er ihr Schweigen als unangenehm. Er wollte nicht, dass Katie – wieso auch immer – sauer auf ihn war und er hatte sie auch eigentlich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollen. Das wollte er noch weniger, als dass er nicht mit ihr über seine Vergangenheit reden wollte.  
„Weißt du, bei uns wird mit der Gehirnwäsche schon ziemlich früh angefangen." – sagte er, doch Katie unterbrach ihn, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Ach, jetzt auf einmal willst du es mir doch erzählen?"  
„Willst du es jetzt wissen oder nicht?" – fragte Adrian ungehalten. „Weil wenn du einfach nur rumzicken willst, dann mach ich mir die Mühe gar nicht erst. Ich kann mir nämlich durchaus Besseres vorstellen, als dir hier mein Seelenleben auf dem Silbertablett zu präsentieren."  
Katie legte ihre Zeitschrift weg und wandte sich ihm zu. „Entschuldige." – sagte sie, auch wenn sie fand, dass nicht sie hier die Unzugängliche war, doch ihre Neugier siegte über ihre Streitlust. „Also, bei euch Reinblütern fängt das mit der Gehirnwäsche schon früh an – da warst du stehen geblieben."  
„Ja, es fängt ziemlich früh an." – bestätigte Adrian. „Ich zum Beispiel habe von klein auf erzählt bekommen, dass ich besser als alle anderen bin – weil mein Blut rein ist. Meine Eltern haben mir von Anfang an eingeredet, dass ich nur mit Reinblütern etwas zu tun haben darf, weil alle anderen Abschaum sind. Es wurde auch ganz genau überwacht, mit wem ich mich getroffen habe. Ich hatte darüber nie eine eigene Entscheidungsgewalt, sondern hab einfach mit den Kindern gespielt, die meine Eltern für angemessen gehalten haben, habe einfach die Ansichten nachgeplappert, die meine Familie mir vorgeredet hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob andere Kinder in dem Alter solche Ansichten schon hinterfragen, aber ich habe es zumindest nicht getan. Ich habe meinen Eltern geglaubt…"  
„Aber das ist doch normal… Ich hab meine Eltern als kleines Kind auch nicht in Frage gestellt, das kam erst später."  
„Ja, bei mir auch… zu spät." – erwiderte Adrian verbittert und sah den Eichenblättern hoch über seinem Kopf zu, wie sie sich im Wind bewegten. „Naja, egal. Als Kind hab ich mir darüber wie gesagt keine Gedanken gemacht… Tja, und dann bin ich nach Hogwarts gekommen. Das ist auch so eine Sache, mir wurde von Anfang an eingeredet, dass Slytherin das einzig gute Haus ist und dass alle anderen verabscheuungswürdig sind. Es wäre eine Schande gewesen, in ein anderes Haus eingeteilt zu werden…"  
„Aber da hast du doch gar kein Mitsprachrecht." – unterbrach Katie ihn verständnislos. „Das entscheidet der sprechende Hut."  
Adrian lachte leise. „Ja, aber er geht schon auf die eigenen Wünsche ein. War bei mir zumindest so."  
„Wie? Hattest du eine Wahl? Mich hat er gleich Gryffindor zugeteilt – ohne Diskussion. Ich hatte da nichts mitzureden."  
„Du bist ja auch durch und durch eine Löwin."  
„Danke… Hat er dich denn wählen lassen?"  
„Ja."  
„Man, Adrian! Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Zwischen was hattest du die Wahl?" – fragte Katie neugierig.  
„Slytherin und Ravenclaw." – erwiderte er, woraufhin sie kicherte. „Ist das dein Ernst? Du wärst fast ein Adler geworden? So ein Intellektueller?"  
Adrian zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Zweifelst du etwa an meiner Intelligenz, Bell?"  
Grinsend zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich nicht. Wobei wer lieber nach Slytherin, als nach Ravenclaw geht…"  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest etwas über meine Vergangenheit erfahren und nicht meinen Intelligenzquotienten ermitteln." – schnaubte Adrian. „Aber gut. Wir können auch gerne stattdessen ein paar böse Vorurteile über zu stolze Löwen und zu arrogante Schlangen aufleben lassen."  
„Nein!" – stieß Katie hastig aus. „Erzähl weiter."  
„Naja, es ist eigentlich schnell erzählt. In Hogwarts hat sich meine Einstellung zum reinen Blut zwar geändert, aber in Slytherin darfst du so etwas eigentlich nicht einmal denken, geschweige denn laut aussprechen. Die Wände dort haben Ohren und jeder kennt jeden – das interne Beziehungsgeflecht ist unglaublich. Das ist ein reines Machtsystem und jeder, der anders ist, wird ausgeschlossen. Was in Slytherin heißt, dass die einem das Leben zur Hölle machen. In Slytherin muss man mit der Masse mitlaufen, seine Maske tragen, um nicht unter zu gehen. Ein paar der ehemaligen Schlangen saßen damals in so hohen Positionen, dass sie einem die ganze Zukunft mit einem Fingerschnips verbauen hätten können – nicht, dass sie das bei mir nicht so auch getan hätten… Aber egal, im Klartext bedeutet das: Ich habe zwar meine Ansichten in Hogwarts geändert, aber sehr schnell gelernt, sie für mich zu behalten. In meinen Kreisen hat man nicht eigenständig zu denken oder eine andere Meinung zu vertreten, sondern man hat den Vorstellungen zu entsprechen. Das wurde mir ziemlich schnell klar gemacht. Und glaub mir, meine Eltern hatten ein paar sehr überzeugende Methoden… Vielleicht hätte ich während meiner Schulzeit abhauen sollen, aber auf der einen Seite war ich zu feige und auf der anderen habe ich mir in meinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn auch nicht wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht – bis es zu spät war… Gleich an dem Abend meines Schulabschlusses waren die Flints zu uns zum Essen eingeladen – angeblich um unsere UTZe zu feiern. Tja, und der Ehrengast dieser Feier war der Dunkle Lord. Er hat Marcus und mich gefragt, ob wir den Todessern beitreten wollen. Eine wirkliche Wahl hatten wir aber nicht, hätten wir nein gesagt…"  
„Hätte er euch getötet." – flüsterte Katie. Sie war geschockt. Geschockt darüber, wie seine eigenen Eltern ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatten. Zumal sie sich unter diesen sehr überzeugenden Methoden einiges vorstellen konnte. Sie hörte nicht das erste Mal davon, dass in den Reinblutfamilien zu sehr brutalen Erziehungsmaßnahmen gegriffen wurde, sobald sich ein Sprössling wiedersetzte. Doch trotzdem hatte ein Teil von ihr gehofft, dass Adrian zumindest das erspart geblieben war.  
„Ja." Adrian nickte und schwieg kurz, bevor er mit seiner Erzählung fortfuhr. „Dann hat er uns das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt. So bin ich zum Todesser geworden und ab diesem Zeitpunkt bis zu seinem Fall auch geblieben – weglaufen ging nicht mehr. Ende der Geschichte."  
„Oh." Mehr fiel Katie dazu nicht ein, während sie geistesabwesend weiterhin über seinen Arm strich. Sie war immer noch geschockt und zudem war es ihr peinlich, dass ihr nicht die richtigen Worte einfielen. „Das… es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."  
Auch wenn Adrian wusste, dass sie das vermutlich nicht böse meinte, spürte er augenblicklich, wie er alle Schotten dicht machte. Wieso hatte er ihr das überhaupt erzählt? Es war doch von Vornherein klar gewesen, dass das ihr Bild von ihm ins Negative verändern würde. Wahrscheinlich wurde nun auch ihr endlich klar, was für ein Feigling er gewesen war und dass sie keinen Umgang mit ihm pflegen sollte. Er zog seinen Arm von ihr weg und setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Passt schon." – schnaubte er. „Ist für euch ach so mutige Gryffindors wahrscheinlich auch nicht nachvollziehbar, wie man so wenig Rückgrat haben und sein eigenes Leben über das von anderen stellen kann. Jeder von euch hätte nein gesagt und wäre zu seinen Überzeugungen gestanden, hätte dafür den Tod in Kauf genommen. Tja, aber wir Slytherins sind eben dafür bekannt, eigennützig zu sein."  
Katie fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über ihren Kopf ausgeschüttet. Glaubte er wirklich, was er sagte? Seiner abweisenden Haltung nach zu urteilen, musste die Antwort ja lauten. „Adrian." – begann sie zögerlich, setzte sich ebenfalls auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, sein leichtes Zurückweichen ignorierend. „Das stimmt nicht… Ich glaube nicht, dass jeder von uns unter diesen Umständen nein gesagt hätte. Du bist anders aufgewachsen als der Großteil von uns, das kann man nicht vergleichen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich unter den gleichen Umständen und mit der gleichen Vorgeschichte wie du nein gesagt hätte… Außerdem zeichnet Mut sich nicht immer durch das Offensichtliche aus. Lass dir das von einer Gryffindor gesagt sein, die viel zu viel Heldentum in ihrem Haus miterlebt hat. Mut bedeutet zwar, die eigene Angst zu überwinden – schön und gut -, aber es ist auch mutig, sich mit so einer Vergangenheit auf die Straße zu trauen und sein Leben weiterzuführen, es ist auch mutig, sich von anderen nicht unterkriegen zu lassen und es ist sogar verdammt mutig, zu seinen Taten zu stehen, dazu zu stehen, dass man nicht perfekt ist… Außerdem ist auch nichts falsch daran, sich selbst wichtig zu sein und sich nicht für die ganze Welt aufzuopfern. Also hör endlich auf, dich selbst so klein zu machen und dich in deinem Loch zu verkriechen! Du bist ein Mensch und du hast einen Fehler gemacht, na und? Wie lange willst du dich dafür noch selbst bestrafen und verachten?" Ihre Stimme war immer lauter geworden. Sie war wütend, wütend auf Adrian. Wieso konnte er nicht sehen, dass seine Vergangenheit zwar nicht glorreich, aber trotzdem nachvollziehbar war? Dass viele andere in derselben Position genau dasselbe getan hätten? Dass es durchaus bewundernswert war, dass er überhaupt jeden Morgen aufstand? Dass es bewundernswert war, dass er nach alledem überhaupt noch eine eigene Meinung vertrat und zu Gefühlen im Stande war? Auch wenn diese Gefühle sich anscheinend auf Selbstablehnung beschränkten.  
„So lange, wie nötig." – erwiderte Adrian knapp und verschränkte die Arme auf den angewinkelten Knien. Katies Ansprache ging keineswegs spurlos an ihm vorbei, aber er hatte auch keine Lust, weiter darüber zu diskutieren. Es war zwar schön, dass sie anscheinend eine halbwegs gute Meinung von ihm hatte, aber er selbst konnte diese Meinung einfach nicht teilen.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir wann anders darüber weiter reden. War jetzt doch n bisschen viel auf einmal." – sagte Katie, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass von Adrian nichts mehr kam. Sie wollte ihm nämlich kein weiteres Gespräch aufzwingen – hatte er heute doch schon mehr von sich preisgegeben, als die gesamten zweieinhalb Monate, die sie sich jetzt trafen. Dennoch war das Thema für sie noch nicht vom Tisch, aber sie würde es zumindest vertagen.  
„Gute Idee, Bell."  
Katie rollte mit den Augen über seine nach wie vor abweisende Haltung. Jetzt durfte sie also auch noch das Aufheiterungskommando spielen. Zum Glück war sie recht gut darin, Adrian auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
„Dann lass uns endlich das tun, weshalb wir eigentlich hier sind – schwimmen gehen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und stand auf, um sich ohne Umschweife auf den Weg zum Ufer zu machen.  
Seufzend erhob Adrian sich, blieb aber einen Moment stehen und sah Katie zu, wie sie beschwingt über die Wiese… tänzelte – ja, das war der richtige Ausdruck für diese Gangart. Ihre Hüften wiegten bei jedem Schritt leicht hin und her und ihre aus dem Zopf herausgefallenen Locken wippten auf ihren Schultern auf und ab. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, er konnte ihr einfach nicht böse sein.

Adrian war schon längst in dem kühlen Nass, als Katie gerade mal bis zur Hüfte im Wasser auf den glitschigen Steinen umher tapste, sich dabei aber keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle vorwärts bewegte.  
„Bist du da festgewachsen, Bell?" – rief Adrian ihr zu.  
„Nein, aber es ist kalt!"  
„Du wolltest doch unbedingt schwimmen gehen!"  
„Ja, aber es ist trotzdem kalt!" – entgegnete Katie und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Frauen…" – murmelte Adrian für Katie nicht hörbar, bevor er spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. „Ich bin hier derjenige, der seit Urzeiten nicht schwimmen war und ich bin trotzdem im Wasser!"  
„Kauf dir n Lolli und freu dich!"  
Augenrollend verkniff Adrian sich jeden Kommentar, schwamm aber in Richtung Ufer und somit zu Katie zurück. Er würde sie schon ins Wasser kriegen, notfalls unter Einsatz seiner Körperkräfte.  
Als sie Adrian auf sich zukommen sah, weiteten ihre Augen sich leicht. Er würde sie doch nicht etwa ins Wasser schmeißen? Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Oder doch? „Geh weg, Pucey!" – fauchte sie. „Ich kann das allein!"  
Doch Adrian hatte inzwischen festen Grund unter den Füßen und ging grinsend einfach weiter auf sie zu. „Offensichtlich nicht, Bell."  
„Doch! Geh weg!" Als sie versuchte, einige Schritte rückwärts zu gehen, um ihm zu entkommen, rutschte sie auf den glitschigen Steinen aus, fiel rücklings um und das Wasser schlug über ihrem Kopf zusammen.  
Prustend tauchte sie wieder auf und Adrian konnte nicht anders, als in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.  
„Das ist nicht witzig!" – zischte Katie und wrang ihre Haare aus.  
„Doch! Das ist sogar sehr witzig!" Adrian hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch und bekam kaum noch Luft, woraufhin Katies Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengten. Ihm würde das Lachen schon noch vergehen, dafür würde sie sorgen.  
Als Adrian einen großen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht bekam, ging sein Lachen in ein Husten über. Er blinzelte die Wassertropfen weg und sah Katie fassungslos an. „Hast du mich grad nass gespritzt? Geht´s noch?"  
Triumphierend grinste sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, du kannst eine Abkühlung vertragen."  
„Na, warte." – knurrte Adrian gespielt bedrohlich und ging auf Katie zu.

Sie lieferten sich eine ausgewachsene Wasserschlacht, tollten durch das kühle Nass wie die kleinen Kinder. Gerade hing Katie auf seinem Rücken, die Arme um seinen Hals und die Beine um seine Taille geschlungen und versuchte angestrengt, ihn unter Wasser zu tauchen. Adrian konnte darüber nur Lachen, er war ihr physisch einfach überlegen. Nichtsdestotrotz tat er ihr nach einer Weile den Gefallen und ließ sich ins Wasser fallen, allerdings nicht, ohne sie mitzuziehen. Doch anders als er erwartet hatte, ließ sie ihn nicht los, sondern hing immer noch an ihm, als er wieder auftauchte.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin, aber irgendwann musst du mich loslassen." – grinste er sie über seine Schulter hinweg an.  
„Arroganter Arsch." – erwiderte Katie und boxte ihn in den Oberarm. Dennoch war es ihr beinahe ein wenig peinlich, dass sie so an ihm dran hing, also löste sie ihren Klammergriff und ließ sich in das kinnhohe Wasser sinken.  
Adrian, dem das Wasser nur bis zur Brust ging, drehte sich um und sah lächelnd auf sie herab. „Geht doch, Bell." Eigentlich hatte sein Kommentar überheblich klingen sollen, doch irgendwie klang seine Stimme stattdessen weich und seine saphirblauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre.  
Noch bevor Katie wusste, was sie da tat, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Überrascht riss Adrian die Augen auf, als ihre Lippen seine berührten und einen Stromschlag durch seinen ganzen Körper jagten. Doch noch bevor er realisieren konnte, was da gerade geschah, löste Katie sich von ihm und senkte den Blick.  
„Entschuldige. Das war… keine Ahnung, was das war." – nuschelte sie und lief rot an. Wieso hatte sie das gemacht? Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer. Es war eine reine Impulshandlung gewesen – auch wenn Adrians Lippen sich gut angefühlt hatten, sehr weich und warm. Trotzdem hätte sie das nicht tun sollen und sie traute sich auch nicht, ihn anzusehen.  
Adrian indessen starrte auf Katie vor sich herab. Er war sprachlos und das war wirklich selten der Fall. Irgendwie sah sie so aus, als ob die Situation ihr peinlich wäre – was er zwar sehr gut nachvollziehen, aber auf keinen Fall so stehen lassen konnte. Er legte zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es an, zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Noch bevor er für und wider abwägen konnte, er sich Gedanken um richtig oder falsch machte, neigte er den Kopf und beugte sich zu ihr runter, um sie zu küssen.

«


	4. Chapter 4

Eine Geburtstagsparty….

_Pucey,_

_Nächsten Dienstag um 18.00 Uhr im Flying Dutchman. Wir müssen reden. Es geht um Katies Geburtstag. Wenn dir der Termin nicht passt, schlag einen anderen vor, aber eine Absage akzeptiere ich nicht._

_L. Jordan_

_P.S.: Kein Wort zu Katie!_

Nach wie vor überrascht und auch ein wenig misstrauisch las Adrian diese Nachricht abermals, bevor er das Stück Pergament zusammenfaltete und in die Hosentasche seiner Jeans steckte. Er saß im _Flying Dutchman_ an der Bar und wartete auf Lee. Katies Mitbewohner schien sich Zeit zu lassen und das nervte Adrian noch mehr als der Umstand, dass er sich tatsächlich mit Lee treffen würde. Zumal er das nur Katie zuliebe tat und bestimmt nicht, weil Lee ihn darum gebeten hatte. Wobei ihn zugegebenermaßen brennend interessierte, was Lee von ihm wollte. Immerhin war das das erste Mal, dass er überhaupt mit einem von Katies Freunden sprechen würde – Angelina ausgenommen – und dann auch noch ohne ihr Wissen. Das behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht, aber Lee hatte mit Sicherheit gute Gründe, sich mit ihm unterhalten zu wollen – wieso sonst sollte er sich ausgerechnet mit seinem früheren Feind treffen wollen? Wohl kaum, um der alten Zeiten Willen ein Butterbier mit ihm zu trinken. Wenn es dann auch noch um Katies Geburtstag ging, würde Adrian sich bestimmt nicht quer stellen – vorausgesetzt Lee erwartete nicht, dass Adrian sich ganz von ihr fern hielt. Allein bei diesem Gedanken verspannte er sich. Er vermutete nämlich, dass Katies Freunde nicht sonderlich begeistert von ihm waren. Das hatte schon allein Angelinas Reaktion auf ihn bestätigt.

„Pucey." Wie aus dem Nichts war der dunkelhäutige Lee an der Bar aufgetaucht und sah ihn mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck an. Neben ihm stand – sehr zu Adrians Überraschung – Alicia Spinnet und diese hatte sogar ein leichtes Lächeln aufgelegt. Sie hatte nämlich vor, Adrian zumindest eine Chance zu geben. Immerhin konnte er so furchtbar nicht sein, wenn Katie ihn mochte. Zumal er in Hogwarts tatsächlich einer der ruhigeren Vertreter der Slytherins gewesen war – zumindest im direkten Vergleich mit Marcus Flint und Graham Montague. Außerdem hatte Alicia schon immer eine Schwäche für Adrians besten Freund und auch eine einschlägige Vorgeschichte mit diesem gehabt. Das stand zwar auf einem anderen Blatt Papier, war aber zumindest ein Grund, Adrian unvoreingenommen gegenüber zu treten.

Adrian zog arrogant eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Brauchst du Rückendeckung, Jordan, oder was macht Spinnet hier?"

Lee atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen. Immerhin ging es hier um Katie, die seine langjährige Mitbewohnerin und außerdem wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn war. „Alicia und ich planen zusammen Katies Geburtstag. Deswegen ist sie hier und das ist auch der einzige Grund, weshalb wir uns mit dir abgeben."

„Na, dann kommt zur Sache und lasst uns keine Zeit verschwenden." – erwiderte Adrian kühl.

Nachdem beide sich ein Butterbier bestellt und sich neben Adrian gesetzt hatten, ergriff Alicia das Wort. „Katie will ihren Geburtstag eigentlich nicht feiern…"

„Ich weiß." – unterbrach Adrian sie. „Also komm auf den Punkt, Spinnet."

„…aber wir finden, dass man den 25. schon feiern sollte. Also planen wir eine Überraschungsparty für sie."

„Und was hab ich damit zu tun?" – fragte Adrian, nicht sicher, wie viel Katies Freunde über ihr Verhältnis zu ihm wussten.

„Aus irgendwelchen Gründen – die wir im Übrigen nicht nachvollziehen können – will Katie ihren Geburtstag mit dir verbringen, also musst du erstens auf dieser Party anwesend sein und zweitens uns helfen." – antwortete Lee.

Kurz dachte Adrian über das Gesagte nach. Allein bei dem Gedanken, dass er auf einer Party mit ehemaligen, ihm bestimmt feindlich gesinnten Gryffindors erscheinen sollte, fühlte er sich zunehmend unwohl. Dennoch, für Katie würde er das auf sich nehmen.

„Ein paar Gryffindors wollen also die Hilfe von einem Slytherin… Interessant." – sagte Adrian und grinste überheblich.

„Wir als Katies Freunde würden alles für sie tun – Töten eingeschlossen – und wollen deswegen die Hilfe von dem Typ, mit dem sie ihre ganze Freizeit verschwendet. Wir wollen nur das Beste für sie und dass sie einen schönen Geburtstag hat… Und wenn das ohne dich nicht geht, dann nehmen wir das in Kauf, Pucey." – entgegnete Lee genervt. Wieso musste diese ehemalige Schlange so arrogant sein? Lee verstand wirklich nicht, was Katie an Adrian fand.

„So selbstlos hätte ich dich gar nicht eingeschätzt, Jordan… Respekt." – erwiderte Adrian wahrheitsgemäß. „Also dann, wie kann ich euch helfen?"

„Eigentlich musst du Katie nur den ganzen Samstag ablenken und bei Laune halten." – antwortete Alicia. „Naja, und du musst sie abends irgendwie in den Fuchsbau schaffen."

Adrian runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. „Fuchsbau? Was ist das denn?"

„Das Haus der Weaslys." – erklärte Lee. „Die haben einen großen Garten und George hatte die Idee, dass wir die Party da ausrichten. Er und Angelina passen zur Zeit nämlich auf das Haus auf, weil seine Eltern im Urlaub sind."

„Großartig." – sagte Adrian trocken. Er konnte sich wirklich nichts Besseres vorstellen, als bei den Weaslys im Garten eine Grillparty zu feiern. In seinen Augen kam das einem Selbstmordkommando gleich.

„Also, was ist, Pucey?" – fragte Alicia. „Kriegst du das hin?"

Adrian nickte. „Bell eine Beschäftigungstherapie verpassen und sie danach in Weaslys Garten schaffen – sollte kein Problem sein."

„Gut. Nachdem wir das ja nun geklärt haben, habe ich eine ganz andere Frage an dich, Pucey." – sagte Lee verheißungsvoll.

„Die da wäre, Jordan?"

„Was genau läuft da zwischen dir und Katie?" Diese Frage traf Adrian unerwartet, obwohl er damit hätte rechnen müssen. Zumal diese Frage weder leicht zu beantworten war, noch dass er wusste, was Katie ihren Freunden erzählt hatte.

„Wieso fragt ihr sie nicht selbst?" – stellte Adrian die Gegenfrage.

„Glaubst du, das haben wir noch nicht getan?" – erwiderte Alicia gelassen.

„Warum fragt ihr dann mich?"

„Weil wir aus Katie nichts rauskriegen…" – antwortete Lee wahrheitsgemäß. Er hatte beschlossen, alle Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Er war nämlich klug genug, um zu wissen, dass ein verbales Machtspiel mit einem Slytherin – so verlockend es auch war - zu nichts führte. „…und das wundert uns ehrlich gesagt. Sie behauptet zwar, ihr wärt nur gute Freunde – was meiner Meinung nach schon ein Wiederspruch in sich ist -, aber ich für meinen Teil kauf ihr das nicht ab. Dazu verbringt sie viel zu viel Zeit mit dir – sogar ich als ihr Mitbewohner krieg sie kaum noch zu Gesicht."

„Aber wenn Katie das sagt, dann wird es wohl stimmen." Adrian würde Katie bestimmt nicht in den Rücken fallen. Es war ihre Entscheidung, wann sie ihren Freunden erzählte, was zwischen ihnen lief. Was auch immer das war, denn nicht einmal Adrian war sich diesbezüglich sicher und er war immerhin persönlich daran beteiligt. Ziemlich genau zwei Wochen lag der einschlägige Tag an dem Badesee nun zurück und seitdem hatte sich einiges verändert. Auch wenn sie einige Startschwierigkeiten gehabt hatten, da sie beide im ersten Moment verwirrt und auch peinlich berührt gewesen waren, waren sie seitdem praktisch unzertrennlich – auf eine sehr merkwürdige Art und Weise, wie Adrian fand. Sie unternahmen noch viel mehr miteinander als vorher und eigentlich war auch alles wie immer. Bis auf, dass sie immer öfter wie die hormongesteuerten Teenager miteinander rumknutschten – anders konnte man es einfach nicht ausdrücken. Anfangs hatte noch die Unsicherheit vorgeherrscht und sie von solchen Schandtaten abgehalten, doch inzwischen fielen sie übereinander her, sobald sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten. Tja, aber mehr als diese hemmungslosen Knutschereien war nicht passiert und sie hatten auch noch nicht darüber geredet, was genau da zwischen ihnen war. Bis jetzt hatte Adrian auch nicht den Mut gefunden, Katie offen darauf anzusprechen. Genau genommen fühlte er sich wie ein liebeskranker Teenager – ja, er konnte einfach nicht bestreiten, dass er geradezu verrückt nach Katie war -, der keine Ahnung hatte, wie man sich in solchen Situationen verhielt. Wobei das nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da er in Sachen _Beziehungsstart_ wirklich aus der Übung war. Eigentlich hatte er nie wirklich Übung darin gehabt, war er doch jahrelang mit derselben Frau zusammen gewesen. Wie war er überhaupt mit Daphne zusammengekommen? Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran und es war ihm auch egal. Daphne war Vergangenheit und das mit Katie würde sich mit der Zeit schon regeln – das hoffte er zumindest.

„Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht, Pucey." – schnaubte Lee und schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass seine kinnlangen Dreadlocks umher flogen. „Das kann doch nicht sein… Früher oder später finden wir es doch sowieso raus!"

„Wenn du dir dessen so sicher bist, kannst du doch einfach warten, Jordan." – entgegnete Adrian ruhig.

„Er hat Recht, Lee." – sagte Alicia und legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm. „Katie wird es uns schon irgendwann erzählen – wenn es denn überhaupt irgendetwas zu erzählen gibt."

„Ich weiß." – seufzte Lee und blickte dann auf seine Armbanduhr. „Pucey aushorchen hat keinen Sinn, also muss ich meine Zeit auch nicht weiter verschwenden. Außerdem muss ich jetzt sowieso los."

„Heißes Date?" – fragte Alicia und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

Lee lachte. „Ja, unglaublich heiß – George ist einfach der Wahnsinn und mein geheimer Plan ist, ihn Angel auszuspannen. Aber verrat´s ihr bitte nicht."

„Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher." – grinste Alicia und legte gespielt nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, wie deine Chancen stehen… Angel hat Brüste, du nicht."

„Verdammt! Jetzt, wo du´s sagst, George hat auch keine Brüste." – grinste Lee und schürzte dann die Lippen. „Dabei steh ich auf Brüste."

„Abflug, Lee." – lachte Alicia augenrollend. „Du willst doch deinen besten Freund nicht warten lassen – auch wenn er keine Brüste hat."

Verwundert zog Lee eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Kommst du nicht mit?"

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich treff mich hier in einer halben Stunde mit Oliver. Das lohnt sich nicht, nochmal heim zu gehen."

Lee nickte verstehend, wusste er doch, dass die Beziehung der Beiden ein ständiges auf und ab war. „Klärendes Gespräch auf neutralem Boden?"

„So was in der Art." – erwiderte Alicia nachdenklich. Manchmal wusste sie wirklich nicht, weshalb sie sich diese ständige Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle überhaupt noch antat.

„Viel Glück, Süße. Lass dich nicht fertig machen." Lee hauchte Alicia zum Abschied ein Küsschen auf die Wange und wandte sich dann an Adrian. „Ich schick dir noch ne Eule, wann genau du am Samstag mit Katie auftauchen sollst. Man sieht sich, Pucey."

Nachdem Lee gegangen war, trank Adrian sein Butterbier in einem Zug leer. Er war nämlich auch noch verabredet – mit Katie. Doch vorher wollte er noch die Chance ergreifen, Alicia etwas zu fragen – vor allem da diese ihm gegenüber recht aufgeschlossen zu sein schien. „Hast du vielleicht einen Tipp, was ich Katie zum Geburtstag schenken könnte, Spinnet?"

Kurz war Alicia überrascht, dass Adrian sich mit dieser Frage ausgerechnet an sie wandte, doch dann zuckte sie einfach nur mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, sie freut sich über alles, was du ihr schenkst."

„Danke für die Hilfe." – erwiderte Adrian trocken.

„Das hab ich ernst gemeint, Pucey." – sagte Alicia. „Ihr zwei könnt mir nämlich erzählen, was ihr wollt, ich weiß sowieso, dass ihr total verschossen ineinander seid. Also würde sie sich wahrscheinlich auch freuen, wenn du ihr einen Teewärmer oder sonst was Doofes schenkst."

„Was macht dich da so sicher, Spinnet?" – fragte Adrian gelassen, versuchte dadurch, seinen Schock über ihre offene Behauptung zu verbergen.

Abermals zuckte Alicia mit den Schultern. „Ich kenn Katie schon sehr, sehr lange und noch viel besser als lange. Das letzte und einzige Mal, als sie so ausgesehen hat, wenn sie über jemanden gesprochen hat, war sie noch mit Roger zusammen und über beide Ohren in ihn verliebt. Tja, und jetzt hat sie diesen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie von dir erzählt – auch wenn sie versucht es zu verbergen, aber ich hab sie durchschaut. Und dich auch. Du bist Lees Fragen zwar sehr gut und auch unscheinbar ausgewichen, aber nicht gut genug. Glaub mir, ich hab die verbale Kriegsführung mit all ihren Täuschungsmanövern erfunden und in den letzten Jahren perfektioniert."

„Ist Wood denn ein würdiger Gegner?" – hakte Adrian nach, obwohl es ihn nicht wirklich interessierte. Er wollte Alicia nur ablenken, zumal in seinem Kopf ein einziges Wort wiederhallte. _Roger, Roger, Roger._ Wer war Roger? Anscheinend Katies Exfreund, aber Adrian konnte sich nicht erinnern, diesen Namen jemals aus ihrem Mund gehört zu haben. Natürlich wusste er, dass Katie kein unbeschriebenes Blatt war und mit Sicherheit einen oder mehrere Exfreunde hatte, aber wieso hatte sie diesen Roger ihm gegenüber nie erwähnt? War das gut oder schlecht? Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er würde es herausfinden.

„Frag mich das nochmal, wenn ich gerade nicht sauer auf ihn bin." – sagte Alicia und Adrian fand, dass sie traurig aussah. So traurig sogar, dass er darüber kurzzeitig seine eigene Grübelei vergaß.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was zwischen Wood und dir schief läuft, aber eine so schöne Frau wie du sollte nicht so unglücklich aussehen."

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise. „Pucey, Pucey, Pucey… Katie wäre bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn sie wüsste, dass du so etwas zu mir sagst."

„Wieso? Weil ich eine ihrer besten Freundinnen aufheitern will? Außerdem war das keine Anmache, sondern eine reine Feststellung." Das entsprach der Wahrheit. Katie war hübsch, süß, attraktiv und in Adrians Augen begehrenswerter als jede andere Frau auf diesem Planeten, aber Alicia war – rein objektiv betrachtet – wirklich das, was man als klassisch schön bezeichnen konnte. Sie war groß, schlank, hatte makellose und sehr weiche Gesichtszüge, die von dunkelbraunen, seidigen Haaren umrahmt wurden, und große, moosgrüne Augen. Während ihrer Schulzeit hatte Marcus ein Auge auf Alicia geworfen, doch von einem auf den anderen Tag war dieses Interesse absoluter Gleichgültigkeit gewichen und Marcus hatte sich diesbezüglich in beharrliches Schweigen gehüllt. Adrian fragte sich bis heute, was der Grund dafür gewesen war.

„Wenn das so ist… Danke, Pucey." – sagte Alicia und lächelte aufrichtig.

„Keine Ursache, Spinnet." – erwiderte Adrian und stand auf. „Ich hau jetzt auch ab. Tret Wood ordentlich in den Arsch. Bis Samstag."

„Bis dann. Viel Spaß mit Katie." Alicia zwinkerte ihm zu und Adrian konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass zumindest eine von Katies Freundinnen freundlich zu ihm sein würde – Adrian definitiv nicht.

„Wenn du mir verraten würdest, was du mit mir vorhast, wüsste ich, was ich anziehen soll." – sagte Katie und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. Sie stand nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet inmitten ihres Zimmers vor ihrem Kleiderschrank, während Adrian in der Tür lehnte und krampfhaft versuchte, seinen Blick nur auf ihrem Gesicht ruhen zu lassen – alles andere hätte sein Blut zu sehr in Wallung gebracht.

„Aber damit würde ich die Geburtstagsüberraschung ruinieren." – erwiderte Adrian. „Außerdem ist es wirklich egal, was du anziehst. Einfach irgendwas, worin du dich wohl fühlst."

„Du bist ein schlechter Modeberater, Pucey." – seufzte Katie und ging nach wie vor schmollend auf Adrian zu, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand.

„Wie gut, dass das auf der Liste meiner Berufswünsche nicht ganz oben steht." – grinste er und strich ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja, da hast du nochmal Glück gehabt." – schmunzelte Katie, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn kurz, ließ dann ihre Lippen aber über seinen Hals wandern und drängte ihren spärlich bekleideten Körper an seinen. „Wir könnten doch auch einfach hier bleiben und die ganze Geburtstagsüberraschung ausfallen lassen… Was hältst du davon, Adrian?"

Er schluckte hart. „Davon halte ich eigentlich sehr viel, aber das… geht leider nicht."

„Komm schon." – murmelte Katie an seiner Halsbeuge und ließ ihre Hände in seine hinteren Hosentaschen gleiten, woraufhin Adrian ein heißer Schauer über den Rücken lief. Die Versuchung, auf ihren Vorschlag einzugehen, war wirklich groß.

„Nein." – presste er hervor und schob sie mit dem letzten bisschen Selbstbeherrschung von sich. „Wir müssen das verschieben."

„Toll." – erwiderte Katie trocken und wandte sich von ihm ab. „Du willst doch bloß nicht." Sie fühlte sich abgewiesen und vor den Kopf gestoßen. Wieso wollte er sie denn nicht? Da stand sie hier in Unterwäsche vor ihm, machte ihm ein eindeutiges Angebot und er lehnte einfach ab.

„Natürlich will ich." – seufzte Adrian und fuhr sich durch die dunkelblonden Haare. Kurz spielte er sogar mit dem Gedanken, Katies Freunde einfach zu versetzen und sich stattdessen mit ihr einen schönen Abend zu machen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen – vor allem da Katie ihm vermutlich die Hölle heiß machen würde, wenn sie herausfinden würde, dass er sie von ihrer Geburtstagsparty abgehalten hatte. „Das gerade hat nur nichts mit _wollen _zu tun."

„Wieso sagst du dann nein? Warum hast du es dann bis jetzt nicht gemacht?" – verlangte sie zu wissen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, was auf Adrian äußerst anziehend wirkte.

„Weil es sich bis jetzt einfach nicht ergeben hat, Katie. Oder hätte ich dich in irgendeiner Seitenstraße zur Winkelgasse flachlegen sollen?" – sagte er sanft. „Ich will wirklich, aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt musst du dir nämlich was anziehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät."

„Zu spät wohin?"

„Zu deiner Geburtstagsüberraschung."

„Na, dann will ich hoffen, dass es eine gute Überraschung ist. Mein Geburtstag ist bis jetzt nämlich beschissen." – maulte Katie. „Ich mein, klar, ich hab zu meinen Freunden gesagt, dass ich nicht feiern will und stattdessen was mit dir unternehme, aber keiner von denen hat mir gratuliert! Keiner! Und es ist schon sieben Uhr abends! Nicht mal Lee hat mir alles Gute gewünscht! Der war den ganzen Tag noch nicht mal hier! Dabei wohnt er hier! Da hätte er doch wenigstens ne Karte in die Küche legen können oder sonst was in der Richtung… Aber nein, wahrscheinlich hat Mister Jordan sich letzte Nacht mal wieder durch sämtliche Betten gevögelt und befindet es weder für nötig, nachhause zu kommen, noch mir zu gratulieren! Ok, ich hab gewusst, dass sie nicht begeistert sein werden, wenn ich den Tag lieber mit dir verbringe als mit ihnen, aber das ist doch noch lange kein Grund, mich heute völlig zu ignorieren! Das ist doch scheiße! Und dann machst du hier auch noch einen auf den letzten Gentleman! Verdammt, du bist ein Slytherin! Du hast nicht so verflucht moralisch zu sein!" Nachdem sie sich ihren Frust von der Seele geredet hatte, ließ sie die Schultern hängen. Dieser ganze Tag war in ihren Augen wirklich deprimierend, auch wenn Adrian sich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, ihr einen schönen Geburtstag zu bescheren.

Ein Schmunzeln unterdrückend trat er hinter sie, schlang die Arme um ihre Taille und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Schulter. „Ja, sie sind alle doof und ich bin ein total unsensibler, viel zu moralischer Arsch, der dich nicht mal eben zwischen Tür und Angel ficken will – schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Aber das noch lange kein Grund, den Kopf hängen zu lassen. Ich will dich nämlich wirklich und deswegen ziehst du dir jetzt was an, damit wir los können. Ich versprech dir auch, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst."

Katie sah ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an und zog die Nase kraus. „Irgendwas läuft heute schief. Normalerweise muss ich dich aufheitern und nicht anders rum… Und außerdem weiß ich jetzt immer noch nicht, was ich anziehen soll."

Adrian rollte mit den Augen und löste sich von ihr, woraufhin Katie sofort schmerzlich seine Nähe vermisste. Er ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, zog wahllos eine Jeans und ein Top heraus und warf ihr die Sachen zu. „Zieh das an."

Skeptisch zog Katie eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Eine Jeans? Das ist doch zu warm."

„Nein, ist es nicht." – erwiderte Adrian inzwischen leicht genervt. „Das Ganze findet nämlich draußen statt. Und jetzt zieh dich an, wir sind sowieso schon zu spät!"

„Hohe oder flache Schuhe?"

„Mir egal."

Katie schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Aber…"

„Ok, Flache." – unterbrach Adrian sie.

„Wieso?"

„Weil hohe Schuhe Absätze haben und du mit denen im Gras versinkst – deswegen. Könntest du jetzt bitte endlich deinen Luxuskörper einpacken, damit wir gehen können?"

Bei dem Wort _Luxuskörper _und Adrians eindeutig genervter Haltung konnte Katie ein verschmitztes Grinsen einfach nicht unterdrücken. Zumal seine Aussage auch ihre Neugier immer mehr weckte und somit ihre schlechte Laune besiegte. Was um alles in der Welt hatte er mit ihr vor? Das würde sie wohl nur herausfinden, wenn sie seinen Anweisungen Folge leisten würde.

„Bin fertig. Wir können los." – sagte Katie fünf Minuten später und strahlte Adrian an. Er indessen fühlte sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie gleich zusammen Katies Freunden gegenüber treten würden und bis jetzt weder geklärt hatten, was genau das zwischen ihnen war, noch wie sie sich in Gegenwart ihrer Freunde verhalten würden. Dazu hatte es auch keinen Anlass gegeben…bis jetzt. Das Problem an der Sache war nur, dass Adrian der einzige von ihnen beiden war, der wusste, dass sie gleich auf Katies Freunde treffen würden. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie irgendwie darauf vorbereiten zu müssen.

„Hör mal, Katie. Das ist jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen schwer zu verstehen, aber egal, wie du dich gleich mir gegenüber verhalten willst, mach es einfach so, wie du dich wohl damit fühlst. Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall keinen Strick daraus drehen."

„Hä?" Katie hatte nichts, außer ein riesen Fragezeichen im Kopf. Was genau wollte Adrian ihr damit sagen?

„Du wirst es gleich verstehen. Denk einfach an das, was ich grad gesagt hab." Er küsste sie kurz und legte dann einen Arm um sie, um mit ihr Seit-an-Seit zu apparieren.

In dem Moment, in dem ihre Füße den Boden berührten, ließ Adrian Katie los und sie war für einen kurzen Augenblick orientierungslos. Doch dann erkannte sie den Garten der Weaslys, in dem alle ihre Freunde versammelt waren, und noch bevor sie realisieren konnte, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, ertönte Lees Stimme in bester Stadionsprechermanier. „Da ist sie endlich! Die unglaubliche, die einzigartige, die kaum in Worte zu fassende Katie Bell! Heut wird sie ein viertel Jahrhundert alt und das wollte sie einfach ohne ihre Freunde feiern! Aber nicht mit uns, Katielein! Ich könnte jetzt viele peinliche Anekdoten aus den letzten 14 Jahren unserer Freundschaft anbringen oder eine Lobeshymne auf dich anstimmen, aber das spare ich mir an der Stelle – wir wollen dich ja alle ganz dringend umarmen! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Katie!" Ihr fehlten die Worte und für einen Moment starrte sie ihre Freunde einfach nur fassungslos an.

„Ihr seid ja verrückt." – stammelte sie dann, konnte sich ein breites Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen.

Augenblicklich fand sie sich in einer Luft abschnürenden Umarmung von Lee wieder und seine Dreadlocks nahmen ihr die Sicht. „Alles Gute, Kleine." Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, reichte dieser sie an George weiter, der sie auch sofort in seine Arme zog. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Katielein… Und ach ja, wenn du einen fröhlichen Geburtstag haben willst, sag Angel bloß, dass man ihren Babybauch schon sieht."

Katie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Sie ist doch erst im vierten Monat…?"

„Trotzdem. Glaub mir, es ist besser so." – flüsterte George, küsste sie kurz auf die Wange und machte dann Platz für seine schwangere Frau.

Nach einer Weile kam Katie sich vor, wie ein Pokal, der herum gereicht wurde. Sie hatte inzwischen völlig den Überblick verloren, wer sie schon alles umarmt und ihr Glückwünsche ausgesprochen hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz war sie nach wie vor sprachlos, freute sich aber dennoch tierisch. Ihre Freunde waren einfach die besten! Überhaupt war sie überrascht, wen Alicia und Lee alles auf dieser kleinen Party ihr zu Ehren versammelt hatten. Oliver, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Cho Chang, sogar ihr Exfreund Roger war gekommen.

Roger Davies! Jetzt, da er Katie zusammen mit dem dunkelhaarigen Ravenclaw sah, fiel es Adrian wie Schuppen von den Augen. Anscheinend war das dieser ominöse Roger, in den Katie laut Alicia so schwer verliebt gewesen sein sollte. Ein ehemaliger Adler? Adrian schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, konnte aber nicht umhin, die Unterhaltung zwischen Katie und Roger aus einiger Entfernung unauffällig zu beobachten. Sie wirkten sehr vertraut miteinander und das wiederum gefiel Adrian gar nicht. Obwohl er sich einzureden versuchte, dass es völlig unbedenklich war, wenn Katie sich gut mit ihrem Exfreund verstand, verspürte er auf einmal das dringende Bedürfnis, Roger den Kiefer zu brechen und auf jede nur erdenkliche Art zu foltern. Was machte Roger überhaupt hier? Auch wenn Adrian wusste, dass dieser Gedankengang absolut kindisch und ungerechtfertigt war, fühlte er sich gerade fehl am Platz und von Katie ignoriert. Vielleicht war das doch keine gute Idee gewesen, mit ihren Freunden gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Vielleicht hatte er sie dadurch überrumpelt und sie in die Ecke gedrängt. Vielleicht sollte er einfach verschwinden. Vielleicht…

„Pucey!" – rief Katie und lachte. „Was stehst du da allein und schaust so bescheiden aus der Wäsche? Komm her!"

Nach kurzem Zögern kam Adrian ihrer Aufforderung nach und versuchte dabei, die kaum zu deutenden, aber mitunter nicht sehr freundlich gesinnten Blicke der restlichen Partygäste zu ignorieren. Bei Katie angekommen, verpasste diese ihm einen gezielten Hieb auf den Oberarm. „Du hast mich den ganzen Tag hingehalten, Pucey, und mich in dem Glauben gelassen, meine Freunde hätten mich vergessen!" Noch bevor Adrian auf diesen Vorwurf eingehen konnte, stellte Katie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und zog ihn in eine innige Umarmung. Einen Moment war er überrascht, doch dann schlang er beide Arme um ihre Taille und drückte sie an sich.

„Danke." – flüsterte Katie und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Danke, dass du ihnen geholfen hast und immer noch hier bist." Ihre Worte waren absolut aufrichtig. Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass Adrian sich mit ihren Freunden zusammentuen und eine Überraschungsparty für sie planen würde. Natürlich hätte sie auch nicht gedacht, dass ihre Freunde über ihren Schatten springen und Adrian miteinbeziehen würden, aber ihre Freunde waren immerhin in der Überzahl und Adrian praktisch alleine in der Höhle des Löwen.

„Keine Ursache." Er drückte sie noch fester an sich und sein Atem strich über ihren Hals. Unwillkürlich entflammte das altbekannte Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend, das in seiner Gegenwart praktisch zu ihrem ständigen Begleiter geworden war und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

Für Katies Geschmack viel zu schnell löste Adrian sich aus der Umarmung und grinste auf sie herunter. „Wo sind denn deine guten Manieren, Bell? Kümmer dich mal um deine Gäste."

„Übermoralischer Arsch." – schnaubte Katie, ließ sich aber trotzdem von seinem Grinsen anstecken.

„Ich will ja jetzt nicht sagen _ich hab´s gewusst_, aber ich hab´s einfach gewusst!" Wie aus dem nichts war eine triumphierend grinsende Alicia neben Adrian, der etwas abseits des Partygeschehens stand, aufgetaucht.

„Was hast du gewusst, Spinnet?" – fragte Adrian verwirrt von diesem plötzlichen Überfall. Bis jetzt hatte nämlich so gut wie niemand mit ihm gesprochen – außer Lee, der sich darüber beschwert hatte, dass Adrian Katie nicht pünktlich abgeliefert hatte, bei dem Wort _Klamottenkrise _aber sehr verständnisvoll reagiert hatte. Ansonsten beschränkten die anwesenden Gäste sich darauf, Adrian entweder komplett zu ignorieren oder ihm ablehnende Blicke zukommen zu lassen. Das steigerte seinen Wohlfühlfaktor nicht gerade, aber es war auszuhalten. Zumal er erstens an weitaus schlimmere Verhaltensweisen seiner Mitmenschen gewohnt war und er zweitens auch davon ausgegangen war, dass er die Abneigung von Katies Freunden sehr viel deutlicher zu spüren bekommen würde. Trotzdem beschränkte er sich darauf, die Anwesenden und deren Umgang mit Katie zu beobachten – insbesondere Roger Davies.

„Na, dass du in Katie verliebt bist und sie in dich, Pucey. Das sieht ein Blinder." – antwortete Alicia als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, dass ein ehemaliger Slytherin und eine ehemalige Gryffindor sich ineinander verliebten.

„Ist das so offensichtlich?" – hakte Adrian nach, da er Alicia anscheinend sowieso nichts vormachen konnte.

„Für mich schon." – erwiderte Alicia. „Ich versteh nur nicht, wieso ihr daraus ein Geheimnis macht… Außer ihr habt noch nicht darüber geredet."

„Du bist clever, Spinnet."

„Wieso habt ihr noch nicht darüber geredet?"

„Hat sich nicht ergeben… Wie lief dein Gespräch mit Wood? Hast du ihm ordentlich in den Arsch getreten? Oder wieso verhaltet ihr euch wie Fremde?" Angriff war die beste Verteidigung und nicht nur Alicia war mit einer guten Beobachtungsgabe ausgestattet. Adrian war schon längst aufgefallen, dass sie und Oliver sich aus dem Weg gingen und auch dass sie immer noch nicht besonders glücklich aussah.

„Wir verhalten uns nicht wie Fremde. Es ist nur….kompliziert." – sagte Alicia nachdenklich und formulierte ihre Aussage absichtlich möglichst wage. Diese ganze Situation mit Oliver setzte ihr mehr zu als sie Adrian gegenüber bereit war zuzugeben.

„Das ist es immer." – seufzte Adrian und schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln. „Aber es wird nicht besser, wenn du kneifst und ihr euch gegenseitig ignoriert. Du warst doch nicht umsonst in Gryffindor, oder?"

Alicia schnaubte. „Du musst grad reden, Pucey."

„Ich war nicht in Gryffindor. Ich hab jedes Recht, die feige Schlange zu markieren."

Leise lachend schüttelte Alicia den Kopf. „Du bist nicht feige, Pucey. Sonst wärst du schon längst abgehauen, so wie die hier alle zu dir sind."

Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Unausgesprochener Waffenstillstand – passt doch. Sie lassen mich in Ruhe und ich lass sie in Ruhe. Glaub mir, ich bin Schlimmeres gewohnt."

„Das glaub ich dir sogar aufs Wort." – erwiderte sie und zögerte dann kurz. „Weißt du, du bist eigentlich gar nicht so übel." Ja, sie konnte wirklich nachvollziehen, was Katie an ihm fand.

„Danke, Spinnet." – grinste Adrian. „Du übrigens auch nicht."

In diesem Moment erblickte Alicia Oliver, der augenscheinlich wütend zu ihnen herüber sah. Sie konnte sich denken, dass es ihrem Freund gar nicht passte, dass sie sich mit Adrian unterhielt. Trotzdem – oder gerade deswegen - wollte sie eben dessen Rat beherzigen. „Ich muss mal eben was klären, Pucey. Bis dann."

Adrian, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war, nickte verstehend. „Viel Glück, Spinnet."

Katie begutachtete gerade Angelinas noch nicht vorhandenen Babybauch, beteuerte ihrer Freundin aber, dass man ihn in Ansätzen schon erkennen könne. „Ich kann´s gar nicht abwarten, bis er oder sie endlich da ist." – sagte Angelina und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ich auch nicht." – grummelte George. „Dann wirst du vielleicht wieder normal."

„Was soll das denn heißen?" – fragte Angelina empört.

George legte beschwichtigend einen Arm um sie. „Nichts, nichts… Ich liebe dein Temperament, Schatz."

„Hat einer von euch Adrian gesehen?" Katie sah sich suchend um.

„Pucey sitzt da drüben." – erwiderte Angelina und deutete auf eine Bank unter einem Apfelbaum, auf der Adrian in der Dunkelheit saß und ein Butterbier trank. „Und meinetwegen kann er da auch bleiben."

„Meinetwegen könnte er auch ganz verschwinden – oder noch besser, wieder in Askaban eingelocht werden und da verrotten." – sagte George und in seiner Stimme klang eine beinahe greifbare Verachtung mit.

Katie rollte mit den Augen. „Ihr seid unmöglich."

„Ich war schon immer unmöglich." – antwortete George gefährlich gelassen. „Aber du bist diejenige, die den Verstand verloren hat."

„Wie bitte?" – fragte Katie, obwohl sie genau wusste, welche Diskussion ihr nun bevorstand.

„Ganz ehrlich, Katie, was willst du von dem? Er ist alles, was du hassen solltest. Oder hast du verdrängt, was seinesgleichen gemacht haben?" Das war Georges aufrichtige Meinung. Er konnte einfach nicht vergessen, dass sein Zwilling nicht mehr bei ihm war, im Kampf gegen Todesser wie Adrian sein Leben gelassen hatte. Es verging einfach kein Tag, an dem er Fred nicht schmerzlich vermisste und in seinen Augen kam es einem Hochverrat gleich, dass Katie sich einfach so auf Adrian einließ.

Katie schnappte nach Luft und bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Er ist alles, was ich hassen sollte? Adrian ist nett, höflich, intelligent, witzig – ok, er ist manchmal ein wenig arrogant, aber jeder hat Schwächen. Was hat er persönlich dir denn gerade getan? Er ist einfach nur hier und obwohl ihr ihn wie Luft behandelt…"

„Was schon mehr ist, als er verdient." – warf Angelina ein, aber Katie überging diesen Kommentar einfach.

„…ist er zurückhaltend und reißt sich zusammen! Dann kann ich das ja wohl von euch, die ihr wohlgemerkt meine Freunde seid, auch erwarten!"

„Ach, jetzt komm bitte nicht auf die Tour." – schnaubte Angelina, woraufhin Katie die Augen zu Schlitzen verengte. „Auf was für eine Tour denn, Angel? Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr die besten Freunde – oder überhaupt Freunde – werdet, aber ich verlange von euch, dass ihr aufhört, vorschnell zu urteilen und mit eurer verfickten Doppelmoral zu fahren! Wir Gryffindors, wir sind ja so mutig, haben überhaupt keine Vorurteile, setzen uns immer für die Schwachen ein, sind ja so unglaublich loyal, so unmenschlich heldenhaft, so unfassbar fehlerfrei und nicht zu vergessen, so absolut großzügig und gönnerisch – aber nur solange es uns in dem Kram passt! Und dafür seid ihr das allerbeste Beispiel! Ich will euch nicht vorschreiben, was ihr zu denken habt, aber dann verschont mich damit! Ich mag Adrian nämlich – sehr sogar – und ihr könnt das entweder akzeptieren oder es bleiben lassen, aber ich hab keine Lust, mir eure Hasstiraden reinziehen zu müssen!"

Nach Katies Wutausbruch herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Sie selbst war überrascht von dessen Heftigkeit und ihrer Emotionalität, denn obwohl sie ihre Meinung schon immer ohne Rücksicht auf andere vertreten hatte, fuhr sie selten so schnell aus der Haut.

George indessen weigerte sich innerlich, auch nur einen Millimeter von seinem Standpunkt abzuweichen und einzig die Tatsache, dass Katie heute Geburtstag hatte, hielt ihn davon ab, ihr das mehr als deutlich klar zu machen. Überhaupt fand er, dass es schon ein riesen Zugeständnis seinerseits war, dass er Adrian überhaupt auf seinem Grund duldete.

Angelinas Hirnwindungen hingegen arbeiteten auf Hochtouren. Sie versuchte wirklich, Katies Schwäche für Adrian nachzuvollziehen, verstand es aber einfach nicht, egal wie lange sie darüber nachdachte. Trotzdem entschied sie sich, ihrer Freundin zumindest nicht komplett in den Rücken zu fallen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach nicht mehr drüber reden." – sagte Angelina zögerlich.

Katie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte. „Klar, Totschweigen ist auch die beste Lösung."

„Das ist die einzige Lösung, die wir dir anbieten können." – sagte George mit einem eiskalten Ausdruck in den blauen Augen.

„Sieht so aus." – murmelte Katie, bevor sie die Schultern straffte. „Ich bin dann mal bei dem, über den wir ab heute nicht mehr reden." Mit dieser bissigen Bemerkung drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging geradewegs zu Adrian.

„Was habt ihr denn mit dem Geburtstagskind gemacht?" – fragte Lee, der soeben gut gelaunt neben George und Angelina aufgetaucht war.

„Ihr die Meinung zu Pucey gesagt." – antwortete George mit finsterer Miene. „Wieso seid du und Alicia überhaupt auf die behinderte Idee gekommen, ihn auch einzuladen?"

„Weil Katie ihn mag und wir sie ohne ihn niemals hier her gekriegt hätten." – erwiderte Lee gelassen. „Außerdem verhält er sich doch ziemlich unauffällig. Ernsthaft, ich hab´s mir schlimmer vorgestellt." Er war wirklich positiv überrascht von Adrian und auch wenn er ihn immer noch nicht mochte, stand er ihm zumindest halbwegs neutral gegenüber.

„Ja, aber das ändert nichts daran, was er ist." – beharrte Angelina.

„Ach, komm schon, Angel. So schlimm ist er wirklich nicht." – sagte Lee, hob aber auf Georges bitterbösen Blick hin sofort abwehrend die Hände. „Was nicht heißt, dass ich ihn mag. Ich find ihn ganz in Ordnung, aber er wird bestimmt nicht mein neuer bester Freund."

„Das will ich dir aber auch geraten haben." – knurrte George, aber inzwischen zuckte ein leichtes Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel. „Ich bin nämlich der einzige für dich, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Selbstverständlich, Georgie." – grinste Lee.

George rollte mit den Augen, kam dann aber wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. „Eins schwör ich dir, wenn Pucey Katie weh tut, wird Askaban ein Dreck gegen das sein, was er dann erleben wird."

„Ganz meine Meinung, George, ganz meine Meinung." – erwiderte Lee und nickte. „Aber im Moment behandelt er sie gut. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir nicht wissen, ob zwischen den Beiden überhaupt was läuft. Vielleicht sind sie wirklich nur Freunde."

Adrian hatte die Auseinandersetzung und auch Katies wütenden Abgang interessiert beobachtet und war sich geradezu sicher, dass er Thema dieser Diskussion gewesen war. Einzig weil Katie geradewegs ihn ansteuerte, blieb er, wo er war, und verschwand nicht auch einfach zornentbrannt. Seine Selbstbeherrschung in Sachen höfliches Auftreten gegenüber Katies Freunden war nämlich langsam überstrapaziert.

Seufzend ließ Katie sich auf die Bank fallen, auf der auch Adrian rittlings saß und nahm ihm erst einmal sein Butterbier aus der Hand, um es in einem Zug zu leeren.

„Zum Frustsaufen würde ich was Härteres als Butterbier empfehlen." – sagte Adrian trocken.

„Wer sagt, dass ich Frust hab? Ich hab Geburtstag, meine Freunde sind toll, ich bin glücklich."

„Ja, so siehst du aus."

Abermals seufzend ließ Katie sich gegen seine Brust sinken. „Dann heiter mich auf."

Nach einem kurzen Überraschungsmoment, legte Adrian einen Arm um sie und strich ihr über den Rücken. Er genoss ihre Nähe, wie sich ihr warmer Körper an ihn schmiegte und inhalierte tief ihren blumigen Fliederduft, den er inzwischen wohl unter Hunderten erkennen würde und der jedes Mal ein Gefühl der Zuneigung in ihm aufwallen ließ. Allerdings störte gerade etwas diesen friedlichen Moment. Ihn beunruhigte das Wissen, dass er der Grund dafür war, weshalb sie sich mit ihren Freunden gestritten hatte. „Wenn du willst, dass ich gehe, musst du es nur sagen."

„Red nicht so einen Schwachsinn, Pucey." – erwiderte Katie augenrollend und boxte ihn leicht in den Bauch. Dann richtete sie sich auf und sah ihn aus ihren haselnussbraunen Augen schelmisch an. „Ich hätte lieber noch einen Geburtstagskuss."

Überrascht und zugleich belustigt schossen Adrians Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Davon hattest du heute aber schon einige, Bell."

„Na, und? Ich will noch einen."

„Hier und jetzt?" – hakte er verwundert nach. „Vor deinen Freunden, die mich wahrscheinlich allesamt am liebsten mit den schlimmsten Flüchen belegen und mir einen langsamen, grausamen Tod bescheren würden? Oder vor deinem Ex, der dich schon den ganzen Abend mit seinen Blicken auszieht und den du übrigens auch nie erwähnt hast?" Der letzte Satz kam völlig unkontrolliert über seine Lippen und er hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge dafür abgebissen. Bei Merlin! Wieso musste er sich ausgerechnet jetzt von seiner Eifersucht überrennen lassen? Zumal ihm auch noch jedes Recht dazu fehlte.

Einen Moment musste Katie über das Gesagte nachdenken, bis die Erkenntnis sie traf. „Oh, Merlin!" – lachte sie. „Du bist eifersüchtig!"

Obwohl Adrian sich ertappt fühlte, schüttelte er vehement den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Und selbst wenn, habe ich dazu gar kein Recht. Du kannst ja machen, was du willst und bist mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Immerhin sind wir nicht zusammen oder so was…"

„Sind wir nicht?" – unterbrach Katie ihn schmunzelnd, da nun endlich einmal nicht sie diejenige war, die sich um Kopf und Kragen redete.

„Sind wir?"

„Sag du´s mir."

„Also ehrlich, Katie." – erwiderte Adrian völlig ernsthaft. „Mein Standpunkt dazu sollte wohl ziemlich klar sein. Ich hab deinen Freunden geholfen, dich zu überraschen, hab mich freiwillig in die Höhle des Löwen begeben, versuche wirklich, mich gut zu benehmen…. Die einzige Frage ist also, was du willst. Die Schlange mit der dunklen Vergangenheit oder den Adler mit dem noblen Intellekt." So sehr er es eigentlich gewollt hatte, konnte er sich die kleine Stichelei am Schluss doch nicht verkneifen. Andererseits wollte er reinen Tisch machen und den geeigneten Zeitpunkt für solche Angelegenheiten gab es wohl sowieso nicht.

Katie bemerkte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und das Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend ein beinahe schon unerträgliches Sirren wurde. Sie lächelte ihn warm an. „Also ich finde, mein Standpunkt sollte auch ziemlich klar sein. Ich wollte meinen Geburtstag lieber mit dir als mit meinen Freunden verbringen – ich hab dich ihnen also vorgezogen. Ich streite mich mit meinen Freunden wegen dir, ich nehme dich in Schutz und ich werde das auch weiterhin tun… Und zu der Sache mit Roger – er ist ein netter Kerl und ich versteh mich gut mit ihm. Ich weiß auch, warum ich mit ihm zusammen war… Aber ich weiß genauso, wieso ich nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen bin – sehr gut sogar! Der Typ ist die menschgewordene Langeweile und viel zu glatt – da steh ich einfach nicht drauf."

Auf einmal wieder etwas selbstsicherer zog Adrian eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ach, stehst du eher auf die Kategorie _Böse Jungs?_"

Kurz tat Katie so, als müsste sie angestrengt überlegen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein, die sind nicht so mein Fall."

„Sondern?"

„Ich steh auf den Typ _Harte Schale, weicher Kern_." – erwiderte sie verschmitzt grinsend. „Und jetzt will ich endlich meinen Geburtstagkuss!"

Adrian lachte leise und nahm ihr die leere Butterbierflasche aus der Hand. „Du hast es so gewollt." – flüsterte er und seine Stimme klang ein wenig überlegen, was seine Handlung allerdings relativierte. Er strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange und nahm sie mit dem Blick aus seinen saphirblauen, unendlich tiefen Augen gefangen. Seine Hand fand den Weg in ihre Haare und vergrub sich darin, während er seine andere Hand an ihrer Hüfte platzierte und sie näher zu sich zog. In Zeitlupentempo beugte er sich zu ihr und legte seine weichen Lippen auf die ihren.

Sanft und beinahe etwas träge küsste Adrian sie, drang mit seiner Zunge erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in ihren Mund vor, ließ ihre Geschmacksknospen das ihr inzwischen bekannte und dennoch kaum wahrnehmbare Pfefferminzaroma, das Adrian zu eigen war, wahrnehmen. Katie griff in seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch näher zu sich, um den Kuss zu intensivieren. Als sie mit der Hand durch seine Haare fuhr und ihre Fingernägel leicht über seine Kopfhaut kratzten, rieselte ein angenehmer Schauer seine Wirbelsäule hinab.

Kurz zog Adrian sich zurück, löste sich beinahe ganz von ihr und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe. Dann erforschte er wieder Katies Mundhöhle und seine Zunge neckte ihre, forderte sie zu einem erneuten Spiel heraus. Eine wohlige Wärme stieg in Katie auf und sie seufzte in den Kuss hinein, während all ihre Sinne verrücktspielten und ihr Herz einen völlig neuen Rhythmus angenommen hatte.

Ein wenig atemlos war es dieses Mal Katie, die sich von Adrian löste. „Lass uns abhauen." – wisperte sie gegen seine Lippen und grinste ihn vielsagend an.

„Ok." – erwiderte Adrian in einer für ihn ungewöhnlich tiefen und rauen Tonlage. „Willst du dich noch verabschieden?"

Katie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, sonst kommen wir hier nie weg."

„Das ist aber unhöflich, Bell."

„Ich hab Geburtstag – heute darf ich alles."

„Soll mir recht sein." – grinste Adrian, straffte seinen Griff um Katie und disapparierte mit ihr.

* * *

Bevor hier Missverständnisse entstehen, eine kleine Anmerkung: Nein, ich habe nicht vergessen, was Adrian Katie geschenkt hat, aber dem räume ich erst im nächsten Kapitel einen passenden Platz ein. Und ja, es hat einen Hintergrund, dass ich auf Marcus und insbesondere Alicia etwas mehr eingegangen bin (falls es denn überhaupt aufgefallen ist^^) – Fortsetzung und so ;)


	5. Chapter 5

…und ihre Folgen

„Das kann doch mal passieren und der Anfang war wirklich sehr, sehr vielversprechend." – beteuerte Katie zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal.

„Hm." – brummte Adrian und starrte weiterhin an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers, so wie er das inzwischen schon seit zehn Minuten tat. Katie verdrehte innerlich die Augen über seinen offensichtlich gekränkten männlichen Stolz. Sie lag in seinem breiten Bett und stützte den Kopf in ihre Handfläche, sah ihn unverwandt an.

„Ernsthaft, Adrian." – versuchte sie erneut ihn aufzuheitern. „Das kann wirklich jedem passieren – selbst wenn er nicht fünf Jahre in Askaban in absoluter Enthaltsamkeit gelebt hat. Und ich find das auch gar nicht schlimm… Ehrlich, wann ist es schon perfekt, wenn man das erste Mal mit jemand neues schläft? Meiner Erfahrung nach nie! Aber deswegen war es trotzdem nicht schlecht. Wirklich nicht! Und ich würde es dir ehrlich sagen, wenn es so wäre… Es war vielversprechend und ausbaufähig und jetzt hör endlich auf, den Kopf hängen zu lassen. Das wird schon! Ich mach mir da gar keine Sorgen, also entspann dich mal und…"

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Katie?" – unterbrach Adrian sie, ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

„Klar."

„Kannst du einfach fünf Minuten die Klappe halten? Bitte? Es ist echt lieb von dir, dass du mich aufmuntern willst, aber egal, was du jetzt sagst, ich werde mich nicht besser fühlen. Ich krieg deswegen aber auch keinen Nervenzusammenbruch. Ich brauch nur einen kurzen Moment, um mein Ego wieder zusammenzukratzen." – erwiderte Adrian und verschränkte die Hände im Nacken. Er wusste, dass Katie Rech hatte. Es gab eindeutig Schlimmeres und sein gerade eben aufgetretenes Ausdauerproblem war definitiv nichts, woran man nicht arbeiten konnte – oder was nicht durch ein bisschen Übung in den Griff zu kriegen wäre. Und trotzdem hatte seine Männlichkeit gerade einen gewaltigen Knacks abbekommen. Genau genommen war ihm das nämlich das letzte Mal passiert, als er 16 gewesen war – also vor zehn Jahren.

Verdammt! Er hatte tatsächlich einfach die Beherrschung verloren! Wie hatte das passieren können? Nun ja, auf der einen Seite wusste er ganz genau, wie es dazu gekommen war… Katie hatte einfach zu anziehend auf ihn gewirkt, ihrer beider Verlangen hatte sich zu lange aufgestaut und das Resultat davon war gewesen, dass es einfach zu hastig, zu stürmisch, zu leidenschaftlich und zu heiß von statten gegangen war – und er deswegen zu schnell fertig gewesen war.

Auf der anderen Seite allerdings fand er das einfach nur zutiefst beschämend und zudem auch noch unbefriedigend – natürlich nicht auf physischer Ebene. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Kopf ein paar Mal kräftig gegen das hölzerne Kopfteil seines Bettes gehauen. So hatte er das nicht geplant! Er hatte sich eigentlich Zeit nehmen und nicht wie ein wild gewordenes, triebgesteuertes Tier über sie herfallen wollen. Das entsprach auch – entgegen der Gerüchte, die in Hogwarts über ihn und sein Liebesleben kursiert hatten – überhaupt nicht seinem Wesen. Natürlich, er war ein Mann und er hatte gerne Sex, aber er hatte schon immer Rücksicht auf seine jeweilige Partnerin genommen und darauf geachtet, dass sie genauso viel Spaß an der Sache hatte wie er. Blöd nur, dass er Katie diesen Teil seines Charakters, aufgrund seiner mangelnden Selbstbeherrschung, gerade nicht hatte zeigen können.

„Okay…" – erwiderte Katie und versuchte dabei, nicht patzig zu wirken, obwohl sie sich schon wieder von ihm zurückgewiesen fühlte. Stattdessen setzte sie sich auf und begann, nach ihrem Höschen zu suchen.

„Was wird das, wenn´s fertig ist?" – fragte Adrian stirnrunzelnd, nachdem sie aus dem Bett gestiegen und in ihr Höschen geschlüpft war.

„Nach was sieht´s denn aus?" – entgegnete Katie und schaffte es nicht, die Bissigkeit aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. „Ich mach das, was du willst. Ich lass dich in Ruhe."

In Adrians Kopf schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken und er setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Du musst nicht gehen – ich will nicht, dass du gehst."

„Aha." – sagte Katie betont gleichgültig. „Hast du zufällig meinen BH irgendwo gesehen?"

„Äh, nein." – erwiderte Adrian leicht verwirrt, ließ sich aber trotzdem nicht täuschen. „Bitte bleib, Katie. Ich wollte dich bestimmt nicht verletzen. Ich wollte nur…keine Ahnung… kurz meine Gedanken sortieren."

„Du solltest aber wissen, wo mein BH ist, da du derjenige bist, der ihn mir ausgezogen hat. Aber gut… Ich zieh einfach ein T-Shirt von dir an. Ist das in Ordnung?" Obwohl Katie ihn verstehen konnte, war sie im Moment zu angefressen, um seine Entschuldigung zu akzeptieren – oder ihn auch nur anzusehen. Dennoch wollte sie nun nicht mehr sein Haus verlassen, sondern nur noch ein wenig räumliche Distanz zwischen sich und ihn bringen.

„Ähm, ja, klar." – sagte Adrian und schüttelte dann aber den Kopf über Katies Verhalten. Er konnte im Moment nicht nachvollziehen, was ihr Problem war. „Wieso bist du jetzt sauer, Katie?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich sauer bin, Pucey?"

„Ich bitte dich! Ich bin weder taub, noch blind. Gerade eben war noch alles in Ordnung und jetzt lässt du die Zicke raushängen."

Während Katie ein weißes Shirt, das sie von einem Stuhl gefischt hatte, überstreifte, atmete sie tief durch und versuchte, Ruhe zu bewahren. Allerdings gelang ihr das nur schlecht. „Es war auch alles in Ordnung, bis du so ein riesen Ding draus gemacht hast!" – fauchte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich fand´s nämlich schön und für mich war alles gut, bis du es mit deiner ewigen Grübelei ruiniert hast! Bei Merlin, dann bist du halt nach fünf Minuten schon gekommen! Na, und? Das hat mich wirklich nicht gestört, aber es stört mich, dass du dich deswegen so aufführst und mich auch noch so vor den Kopf stößt! Wenn das für dich so ein Problem ist, dann lass mich doch wenigstens an deinen Gedanken, Gefühlen oder was auch immer deswegen in deinem Innersten passiert teilhaben und schließ mich nicht aus! Ich weiß, dass du gerne den einsamen Krieger markierst und sehr verschlossen bist, aber doch bitte nicht in einer Angelegenheit, an der ich genauso beteiligt bin wie du!" Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und versuchte abermals, sich zu beruhigen. Dieses Mal klappte es. „Ich werde jetzt in die Küche gehen." – sagte sie in normaler Lautstärke. „Und wenn du damit fertig bist, dich selbst zu zerfleischen und aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten zu machen, kannst du ja nachkommen." Mit diesem Satz drehte sie sich um und ließ einen fassungslosen, völlig sprachlosen Adrian in seinem Bett zurück.

In der Küche angekommen machte Katie Licht und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Sie wusste, dass ihr kleiner Ausbruch unfair gegenüber Adrian gewesen war, hatte ihr Temperament aber einfach nicht zügeln können. Wieso machte er aber auch so ein Drama daraus? Zwar war ihr bewusst, dass Männer im Allgemeinen sehr empfindlich waren, sobald es um ihr männliches Ego und ihre Manneskraft ging, aber nichtsdestotrotz war das doch noch lange kein Grund, sich so aufzuführen. Zumal es sie in diesem Moment wirklich genervt hatte, dass er sich sofort wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen hatte. Sie hatte ihm doch nur helfen wollen… Aber nun gut, das würde schon wieder werden und zum Glück war zumindest ihr Selbstbewusstsein groß genug, um zu wissen, dass das kein Beinbruch war. Da hatte sie Adrian wohl einiges voraus.

Obwohl es eigentlich sommerlich warm war, kroch die Kälte des gefliesten Bodens über ihre nackten Füße ihre Beine hinauf und sie fröstelte. Also zog sie die Beine an, stellte ihre Fersen auf der Sitzfläche des Stuhls ab und zog Adrians großes weites T-Shirt über ihre Oberschenkel und Schienbeine. Seufzend schlang sie die Arme um ihre Beine und bettete ihren Kopf auf ihren Knien. Eine herbe Mischung aus Kernseife, einem leichten Pfefferminzaroma und einem ganz eigenen Körpergeruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Adrians Geruch. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem Shirt und atmete tief ein. Dieser Duft betörte ihre Sinne, entfachte ein leichtes Kribbeln, das sich durch ihren ganzen Körper zog, und ließ sie in Erinnerungen an das eben Geschehene schwelgen. Sie hatte nicht gelogen, sie hatte es wirklich schön gefunden, mit ihm zu schlafen. Natürlich bedurfte das Ganze noch etwas Feinarbeit – insbesondere Adrians Ausdauer betreffend -, aber das schmälerte nicht die Empfindungen, die er in ihr geweckt hatte. Er wusste nämlich ganz genau, was er machen musste, um sie den Verstand verlieren zu lassen, um sie in den süßen Wahnsinn zu treiben, ihren ganzen Körper zum Beben zu bringen. Wobei das trotzdem nicht das Ausschlaggebende gewesen war. Sie hatte es einfach genossen, ihm endlich so nah wie körperlich irgend möglich zu sein. Deshalb war es für sie auch nur zweitrangig, wie lange er durchgehalten hatte. Dazu war sie – offen gestanden – einfach viel zu verschossen in ihn, als dass sie nach solchen Maßstäben bewerten würde. Nur wusste er das anscheinend nicht…

Katie hob den Kopf und betrachtete das T-Shirt, das sich wie ein Zelt um ihren Oberkörper und ihre Beine spannte. Auf dem weißen Stoff direkt unter ihrem Kinn lag ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk, das sie von Adrian erhalten hatte. Er hatte gesagt, dass es nichts Besonderes sei, aber ihr gefiel es trotzdem. Es gefiel ihr sogar so gut, dass sie es gleich umgelegt und seitdem nicht mehr abgenommen hatte. Um ihren Hals hing eine feine silberne Kette und deren Anhänger ruhte nun auf dem gespannten Shirt. Es war nur ein kleiner Diamant, der silbern eingefasst war und die Form eines spitzen Ovals hatte. Aber der Diamant war blau – saphirblau, um genau zu sein – und glich Adrians Augenfarbe bis in die letzte Nuance. Er hatte es zwar nur als Zufall abgetan und auch eindeutig keine große Sache daraus machen wollen, aber für Katie war es etwas Besonderes. Es war, als ob sie ab jetzt immer einen Teil von Adrian um den Hals mit sich herumtragen konnte und diese Vorstellung gefiel ihr.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und belächelte sich selbst. Ein Teil von ihr war einfach schon immer hoffnungslos romantisch gewesen. Und genau dieser Teil trug nun auch dazu bei, dass ihr Ärger auf Adrian beinahe komplett verflog. Dennoch, vielleicht sollte sie sich noch ein wenig mehr beruhigen, bevor sie sich daran machen würde, ihn wieder einmal aus seinem Loch zu ziehen. Zumal sie ihm auch noch etwas erzählen musste, das sie vor zwei Tagen in Erfahrung gebracht hatte und von dem sie nicht wusste, wie er es aufnehmen würde – weshalb sie es bis jetzt für sich behalten hatte. Das war noch ein Grund mehr, ruhiger zu werden. Vielleicht würde ihr eine Tasse Tee dabei helfen…

Verdammt! Wieso standen die Dosen mit dem Tee auf dem obersten Regalfach und somit außerhalb Katies Reichweite? Der Teekessel auf dem Herd begann bereits zu pfeifen und sie stand in der Speisekammer, die sie nach kurzem Suchen im hinteren Teil der Küche entdeckt hatte. Sie stand auf den Zehenspitzen, streckte den Arm aus und reckte sich was das Zeug hielt, kam aber einfach nicht an den Tee heran. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie ihren Zauberstab auch noch in Adrians Schlafzimmer liegen lassen. Deshalb veranstaltete sie hier nun merkwürdige Dehnübungen, die sie ihrem Ziel aber auch kein Stück näher brachten.

Plötzlich erschien eine in der Dunkelheit geisterhaft wirkende Hand in ihrem Sichtfeld und ließ sie erschrocken quietschend herum fahren.

Adrian grinste sie leicht überheblich an, während er nach der gewünschten Teedose griff und sie ihr in die Hand drückte. „Blöd so klein zu sein, was, Bell?"

„Mann, Pucey, du Arsch!" – zischte Katie und verpasste ihm einen gezielten Hieb auf seinen nackten Waschbrettbauch. „Schleich dich doch nicht so an!"

„Autsch, Bell." – sagte er und rieb sich über die getroffene Stelle. „Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass du so schreckhaft bist."

Sich selbst daran erinnernd, dass sie nicht gleich wieder mit ihm streiten wollte – vor allem nicht wegen so einer Kleinigkeit -, schnaubte sie einfach nur und schob sich an ihm vorbei zurück in die Küche.

Während Katie mit zwei Teetassen hantierte, beobachtete Adrian sie einfach nur. Er lehnte mit verschränkten Armen und nur mit einer Jogginghose bekleidet rücklings an dem massiven Esstisch. Zwischen ihnen herrschte betretenes Schweigen, seitdem er sie in der Speisekammer halb zu Tode erschreckt hatte und Adrian fühlte sich einfach nur mies. Er war ja so ein verdammter Idiot! Da führten sie gerade mal seit ein paar Stunden offiziell eine Beziehung und er hatte schon die erste Krise heraufbeschworen. Dabei hatte er alles, aber sie nicht verletzen wollen und letztendlich hatte er genau das geschafft. _Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Pucey!_

Trotzdem hatte er gewisse Schwierigkeiten, ihren Standpunkt nachzuvollziehen, aber dennoch versuchte er es. Anscheinend hatte es sie wirklich mehr getroffen, dass er sich solche Gedanken gemacht hatte, als der Umstand, dass er ein kleines Kontrollproblem gehabt hatte. Es tat ihm beinahe in der Seele weh, zu wissen, dass er sie durch sein Verhalten verletzt hatte. Und es tat ihm leid, wirklich leid…

„Hör mal, Katie…"

„Ich muss dir was erzählen, Adrian." – unterbrach sie ihn und drückte ihm eine dampfende Tasse Tee in die Hand.

„Okay… Und was?"

„Vielleicht möchtest du dich setzen." – schlug sie vor, da sie sich immer noch nicht sicher war, wie er diese Neuigkeit aufnehmen würde. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie beschlossen, es ihm gleich mitzuteilen. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war sowieso am Tiefpunkt angelangt, also war dieser Moment genauso gut wie irgendein anderer.

Adrian runzelte die Stirn und merkte, wie er sich leicht verspannte. „Danke, ich steh ganz gut."

„In Ordnung." – erwiderte Katie und lehnte sich ihrerseits an die Küchenzeile, während sie überlegte, wie sie es ihm möglichst einfühlsam und schonend beibringen sollte. „Flint kriegt eine Anhörung." – platzte es einfach so aus ihr heraus und im selben Augenblick hätte sie sich zur Strafe am liebsten das brühend heiße Teewasser über die nackten Beine gekippt. _Ganz toll, Katie! – _dachte sie. _Du verfügst in etwa über so viel Einfühlungsvermögen wie Oliver, wenn er andere mit Quidditch langweilt!_

„Oh, okay. Das…wow." – stammelte Adrian und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte. Ihm wurde kurz schwindlig und in seinem Kopf kreisten eine Millionen Fragen. „Wie? Woher? Warum? Und das aller Wichtigste: Wann?"

„Ich fang vielleicht mal am Anfang an." – sagte Katie und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Ja, bitte."

„Also, ich arbeite doch beim Tagespropheten. Zwar in der Sportabteilung, aber egal…"

„Ich weiß, Katie, also komm auf den Punkt."

„Ich hab meine Beziehungen spielen lassen und mich mal nach Flint erkundigt – weil ich dachte, es interessiert dich vielleicht…. Und bevor du fragst, nach dem, was ich rausgefunden habe, geht es ihm wohl ganz gut – was auch immer das in Askaban heißen mag… Aber egal, es war auch gar nicht so schwer, das rauszukriegen, da er einen erneuten Prozess kriegt. Die Verhandlung ist aber erst für nächstes Frühjahr angesetzt und anscheinend stehen seine Chancen auf Freispruch zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt auch nicht besonders gut…. Tja, aber ich hab mir gedacht, dass du das trotzdem wissen solltest. Ich mein, du könntest ihm einen besseren Anwalt besorgen als einen dieser unfähigen Pflichtverteidiger und du könntest vielleicht auch für ihn aussagen… Ich hab natürlich keine Ahnung, inwiefern die eine Aussage von dir überhaupt ernst nehmen würden, aber ein Versuch ist es allemal wert."

Nachdem Katie geendet hatte, beobachtete sie Adrian aufmerksam. Er war kreideweiß im Gesicht und starrte sie einfach nur an. Seine Kiefermuskeln waren offensichtlich zum Zerreißen angespannt und traten deutlich hervor. Der Tee in seiner Tasse schlug leichte Wellen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass seine Hand kaum merklich zitterte.

„Adrian?" – fragte Katie betont sanft.

Er sah, wie sie ihren Mund bewegte und er vernahm ihre Stimme, aber sie hörte sich ganz weit weg an, so als wäre sie nur ein leises Echo, das verspätet in seinem Gehörgang ankam. Diese Neuigkeit löste einen Sturm der Gefühle und Gedanken in ihm aus. Für jeden anderen wäre es vielleicht nicht ganz so überragend gewesen, wenn der beste Freund eine Anhörung bekam, aber für Adrian war das weltbewegend. Immerhin hatte er – außer Katie – sonst niemanden, der ihm nahe stand und Marcus war einfach schon immer ein Teil seines Lebens gewesen. Ein Teil seines Lebens, den er die letzten Jahre schmerzlich vermisst hatte und es auch bis heute tat. Normalerweise verdrängte er den Umstand, wie sehr ihm Marcus und seine Freundschaft fehlte, aber gerade eben brach das alles aus dem Reich des Vergessens hervor. Jetzt, da er eine Chance hatte – wie gering sie auch sein mochte -, seinen besten Freund wieder zu bekommen… Allein dieser Gedanke löste ein euphorisches Hochgefühl in ihm aus – und genau deswegen verbot Adrian ihn sich auch sofort. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Marcus freigesprochen werden würde, war praktisch nicht vorhanden.

Nichtsdestotrotz gab es sie und deswegen würde Adrian auch alles daran setzen, seinen besten Freund aus Askaban herauszuholen. Doch bevor Marcus nicht auf freiem Fuß war, würde Adrian nicht diesem zarten Hoffnungsschimmer erliegen, der sich wie ein Silberstreif über den morgendlichen Himmel zog. Bis dahin würde er sämtliche Gefühle diesbezüglich wieder in seinen geistigen Tresor packen, dreifach absperren und den Schlüssel verstecken. Er würde nicht in Erinnerungen schwelgen, die ihm mehr Schmerz bereiteten, als dass er sich dadurch in seiner momentanen Situation besser fühlte.

Adrian schob alles, was diese Neuigkeit in ihm auslöste, beiseite und zwang sich, sich auf Katie zu konzentrieren, auf das Hier und Jetzt. „Ja, ähm, danke für deine Bemühungen. Das ist echt sehr nett von dir."

„Bitte, gern geschehen." – erwiderte Katie erleichtert darüber, dass er endlich reagiert hatte. „Und? Was willst du bezüglich Flint machen?"

„Gerade im Moment? Gar nichts."

Katie runzelte die Stirn. „Ähm, okay… Und mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?"

Adrian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

Seine Einsilbigkeit verwirrte Katie, genauso wie seine Reaktion allgemein. Nun gut, sie hatte nicht vorhersagen können, wie er darauf reagieren würde, aber dass er so gleichgültig wirkte, fand sie nun doch etwas merkwürdig. Überhaupt war es für sie nach wie vor schwierig, ihn einzuschätzen. Manchmal war er für sie ein Mysterium auf zwei Beinen – ein durchaus attraktives Mysterium auf zwei Beinen, wenn sie ihn betrachtete, wie er mit nacktem Oberkörper und einer tief sitzenden Jogginghose an dem Küchentisch lehnte.

„Weißt du, manchmal machst du es mir nicht gerade leicht, Adrian." – sagte sie frustriert.

Sein Blick schnellte zu ihr und er hob fragend eine Augenbraue an. „Wie meinst du das? Also ich weiß, dass ich nicht die zugänglichste Persönlichkeit bin, aber was meinst du jetzt gerade im Speziellen?"

Katie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung… Jetzt gerade weiß ich zum Beispiel nicht, über was ich mit dir reden soll, ohne dass du gleich dicht machst. Über uns willst du nicht reden, über Flint willst du nicht reden… Das macht es ein wenig schwierig, ein passendes Gesprächsthema zu finden."

Obwohl Adrian sich des Ernsts der Lage durchaus bewusst war, schlich sich ein neckendes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Was wäre denn ein passendes Gesprächsthema deiner Meinung nach? Wohlgemerkt um zwei Uhr nachts in meiner Küche, nachdem wir nicht gerade atemberaubenden Sex hatten…"

„Zum Beispiel, dass der Sex nicht atemberaubend war – was ich im Übrigen gar nicht schlimm finde."

„Ja, das hast du mir bereits deutlich zu verstehen gegeben." – erwiderte Adrian und fuhr sich durch seine dunkelblonden Haare, wobei sein Bizeps und sein Trizeps sich deutlich anspannten. „Und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich dann in meiner Grübelei versunken bin… Wobei, nein! Es tut mir nicht leid, dass ich gegrübelt habe – weil das nämlich mein gutes Recht ist, nach so einer Aktion meinerseits -, aber es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit verletzt habe. Das wollte ich bestimmt nicht."

„Ich weiß." – seufzte Katie, konnte sich dann aber ein Grinsen kaum noch verkneifen – diese merkwürdige Gefühlsachterbahn sollte mal einer verstehen. „Und? Hast du dein Ego wieder zusammengekratzt?"

Adrian erwiderte ihr Grinsen. „Aber sicher doch."

„Hach, auf eins kann man sich bei euch Schlangen immer verlassen: Ihr seid maßlos eingebildet und von euch überzeugt."

„Ach, ist das so?" – fragte Adrian und zog provokant eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Dabei dachte ich, es wäre _ausbaufähig _und _vielversprechend _gewesen… Deine Worte, Bell."

Die offene Herausforderung schwang in seiner Aussage mit und Katie nahm diese nur zu gern an – auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, inwiefern er nur Ablenkung vom Thema _Marcus Flint_ suchte. „Ja, das waren meine Worte… Aber das erfordert natürlich ein bisschen Übung."

Adrians Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er legte den Kopf schief, um Katie eingehend zu mustern. Ihm gefiel, was er sah – eindeutig! _Sein_ weites Shirt, das bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel reichte und dennoch ihre weiblichen Formen erahnen ließ; ihre honigblonden Locken, die völlig zerzaust und wirr um ihr Gesicht hingen – sein Werk; ihre vollen Lippen, die immer noch ein wenig röter als sonst und zudem leicht geschwollen waren – ebenfalls sein Werk. Ja, Katie bot einen durchaus befriedigenden, zugleich wahnsinnig anziehenden und auch bezaubernden Anblick, das konnte Adrian nicht leugnen.

In einer lässigen Bewegung stieß er sich von dem Küchentisch ab und überbrückte mit zwei Schritten die Distanz zwischen ihnen, stellte seine kaum berührte Teetasse neben Katie auf der Küchenzeile ab. Er stützte seine Hände zu ihren beiden Seiten an der Arbeitsplatte ab, keilte sie mit seinen Armen ein und sah herausfordernd auf sie herunter. „Ja, da hast du Recht, Bell. Das erfordert ein bisschen Übung."

„Natürlich hab ich Recht. Außer du möchtest lieber noch ein bisschen pausieren, Pucey." Katie ließ ihre Finger über seine Brust hinab wandern, ließ sie über seinen trainierten Bauch tanzen und seine Muskelstränge nachzeichnen. Adrians Haut prickelte unter ihren Berührungen, während er schüttelte den Kopf. „Pausieren? Ich hab einiges an Nachholbedarf, Bell."

Sich näher an ihn drängend stellte Katie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, hielt aber kurz vor seinem Mund inne. „Na, dann hoffe ich, dass dein Ego uns keinen Strich durch die Rechnung macht." – wisperte sie gegen seine Lippen. „Wenn du nämlich nochmal so ein Gezeter machst…"

„Keine Sorge, dazu ist mein Ansporn viel zu groß." – unterbrach Adrian sie und erstickte dann jedwede Antwort in einem Kuss.

Während sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten und ihrer beider Herzschlag sich bereits beschleunigte, drängte Adrian Katie an die Küchenzeile und ließ seine Hände über ihre nackten Beine gleiten. Bei ihrem Hintern angekommen griff er zu und hob sie an. Sie keuchte überrascht auf, ließ sich aber bereitwillig auf die Arbeitsplatte setzen und schlang beide Beine um seine Hüften, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen.

Das Blut rauschte durch Adrians Venen, wurde jetzt schon zügig Richtung Körpermitte gepumpt und er musste sich wirklich konzentrieren, den Fokus nicht zu verlieren – zumal sein Gehirn und somit sein Kontrollzentrum nicht mehr besonders gut durchblutet wurden. _So viel zu deiner ach so brillanten Selbstbeherrschung, Adrian _– dachte er und rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Was sollte er aber auch machen, wenn Katie sich so anzüglich an ihn drängte, ihn all ihre weiblichen Formen spüren ließ und diese sich durch den weißen Stoff auch noch allzu deutlich abzeichneten? Und wenn sie einfach so unglaublich gut roch und noch viel besser schmeckte? Die Antwort lautete: Nichts. Er konnte rein gar nichts machen, außer sich seinem – zugegeben nicht gerade unangenehmen – Schicksal fügen.

Seufzend legte Katie den Kopf in den Nacken und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Adrians Mund sich einen Weg über ihren Hals bahnte. Er saugte fest an der dünnen Haut, unter der ihre Halsschlagader pulsierte, und leckte dann entschuldigend darüber, wischte den süßen Schmerz mit seiner Zunge weg. Ihr lief ein heißer Schauer über den Rücken und sie überkam das Verlangen, ihn genauso um den Verstand zu bringen wie er das mit ihr tat. Dennoch hielt sie sich zurück, wollte ihn nicht mehr reizen als sie es merklich sowieso schon tat und es ihm nicht noch schwerer machen, die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten. Wobei das auch ein sehr leichtes Unterfangen war, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, was Adrian mit ihr anstellte, wie extrem ihre Physis auf sein Tun reagierte.

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem ganzen Körper aus, als Adrian seine Hände unter das Shirt schob. In hauchzarten Berührungen strich er über ihre Hüften, ihren Bauch und ihre Taille, ließ seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut tanzen, während er sie halb in den Wahnsinn küsste. Es sollte definitiv verboten werden, so gut zu küssen!

Seine eine Hand wanderte unter dem Stück Stoff heraus und zu ihrem Nacken, wo diese sich in ihren Haaren vergrub. Seine andere Hand wiederum hatte ihren Weg fortgesetzt und war an ihrer rechten Brust angekommen. Sanft liebkoste er die volle Rundung, rieb er mit dem Daumen über den bereits steifen Nippel, woraufhin Katie den Rücken durchbog und ihre Hüften fordernd an Adrians drängte.

Adrian zog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und focht einen inneren Kampf mit seiner triebgesteuerten, zudem anscheinend verloren gegangenen Selbstbeherrschung aus, den er nur knapp gewann. Bei Merlin, wie sollte er das jemals durchhalten? Er mahnte sich zur Konzentration, zur Konzentration auf den weichen, viel zu erotisierenden Frauenkörper vor ihm. Doch Katie machte es ihm nicht gerade leicht, als sie ihre Hand zwischen sie beide brachte und diese über seinen Bauch abwärts gleiten ließ. Gerade noch rechtzeitig packte Adrian sie am Handgelenk, hinderte sie daran, in seiner Jogginghose zu verschwinden.

„Immer sachte, Bell." – raunte er in ihr Ohr und knabberte kurz an ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Du willst doch nicht, dass es wieder so schnell vorbei ist."

„`tschuldige." – war Katies atemlose Antwort. Adrians kaum sichtbare, aber deutlich fühlbare Bartstoppeln kratzten leicht über ihre Wange. Sein heißer Atem strich ihre Ohrmuschel und von dort über ihren Hals.

„Du musst dich doch nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass du die Hände nicht von mir lassen kannst." – grinste Adrian. Seine Stimme klang rau und heiser, was Katie einen erneuten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du eingebildet bist, Pucey?" – keuchte sie.

„Wenn alles nach Plan läuft, hab ich dazu auch allen Grund."

„Weihst du mich in den Plan ein?"

„Bin doch schon dabei." – murmelte er an ihrer Halsbeuge, zog das weite Shirt ein Stück über ihre Schulter herunter und ließ seine Lippen über ihr Schlüsselbein gleiten.

„Mir gefällt der Plan." – erwiderte Katie und vergrub die Hände in Adrians Haaren.

„Gut." Er hob den Kopf und sah ihr völlig ernsthaft in die Augen. „Und wenn dir was nicht gefällt, sagst du es mir. Ich bin nämlich sehr lernfähig."

Verwundert schossen Katies Augenbrauen nach oben. „Seit wann so rücksichtsvoll, Pucey?"

„Schon immer gewesen – zumindest in dieser Hinsicht." Ihre Gedankengänge, dass sie über sämtliche Slytherins immer anderes gehört hatte – wobei sie Adrian inzwischen wohl wirklich besser kennen sollte -, gingen in einem weiteren betörenden Kuss verloren.

Katies Wahrnehmung war völlig vernebelt. Alles um sie herum war verschwommen, Zeit und Raum spielten keine Rolle mehr, waren in ihrem eigenen kleinen Universum verloren gegangen, dessen Mittelpunkt Adrian war. Nur er, seine Nähe, seine Berührungen und ihr Verlangen nach ihm zählten. Ihr ganzer Körper glühte, ein Prickeln zog sich über ihre Haut und all das ballte sich in ihrem Zentrum zu einer siedenden Hitze, die kaum noch auszuhalten war. Sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte diesen Mann, der sich in den letzten Minuten – überraschender Weise – als Sexgott herausgestellt hatte und unter dessen Händen und Lippen sie wie Wachs dahinschmolz. Und dabei war sie immer noch angezogen, was sie zwar durchaus missmutig stimmte, ihrer Lust aber keinen Abbruch tat. Adrians Erektion drückte durch den Stoff seiner Jogginghose gegen ihre Hüfte und seine Rückenmuskulatur spannte sich merklich an, als sie mit den Händen darüber fuhr. Jeder Muskelstrang trat deutlich hervor, spielte unter seiner glatten Haut, bewegte sich unter Katies Fingerspitzen.

Angestrengt stellte Adrian sich seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer, Snape, in einem rosaroten Nachthemd vor – was einfach der absolute Abturner war -, um halbwegs die Kontrolle über sich und sein Handeln zu behalten. Katie machte ihn halb wahnsinnig, wie sie sich ihm entgegenreckte, sich an ihn drängte und sein gesamtes Tun wohlig seufzend quittierte. Und sie schnurrte – ja, sie _schnurrte, _wie ein Kätzchen. Das war fast zu viel für ihn und seine sowieso schon kaum vorhandene Selbstbeherrschung. Falls er jemals wieder gezwungenermaßen im fünfjährigen Zölibat leben würde, würde er Ausdauer in dieser ganz speziellen Disziplin in seinen Trainingsplan aufnehmen. Wobei es fraglich war, ob ihn das bei einer Frau wie Katie und seinen Gefühlen für sie von irgendetwas abhalten würde. Ihre Wirkung auf ihn war geradezu fatal… Sein Herz trommelte gegen seinen Brustkorb, seine Atmung ging stoßweise, ein heißer Schauer jagte den nächsten, seine Muskeln waren zum Zerreißen gespannt und seine Erektion pochte schmerzhaft. _Snape im rosaroten Nachthemd, Snape im rosaroten Nachthemd, Snape im rosaroten Nachthemd_… Verdammt! Das half auch nichts!

Durch ihre verschleierte Wahrnehmung bemerkte Katie nur am Rande, dass sie die Teetasse umstieß, die Adrian zuvor auf der Küchenzeile abgestellt hatte, und diese auf den Boden fiel, dort in sämtliche Einzelteile zersprang, ihren Inhalt über die hellen Fliesen ergoss.

Adrian allerdings holte das laute Klirren des zerbrechenden Porzellans wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass seine Küche wohl kaum der geeignete Ort war – egal, wie verlockend die Vorstellung auch war -, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

Genau genommen war er sogar sehr dankbar für diese Unterbrechung und hoffte inständig, dass ihn das ein klein wenig abkühlen würde.

Er löste sich von Katie und strich ihr eine verirrte Locke aus dem Gesicht. „Lass uns nach oben gehen." – flüsterte er, straffte den Griff um ihre Hüften und hob sie von der Arbeitsplatte herunter.

„Sollen wir die Sauerei hier nicht erst weg machen?" – fragte Katie, obwohl sie sich gerade wirklich nicht mit Putzarbeiten aufhalten wollte.

Adrian schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. „Das läuft uns nicht weg… Außerdem bringen Scherben Glück."

Oh ja, Scherben brachten definitiv Glück und davon konnte Adrian eine gewaltige Portion gebrauchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Zweifelhaftes Zwielicht

Zufrieden lag Adrian auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett und beobachtete durch das Fenster, wie die Morgenröte sich langsam über den wolkenlosen Himmel zog. Dieser Tag versprach perfekt zu werden – genauso perfekt, wie die vorangegangene Nacht. Auf den zweiten Anlauf hatte alles geklappt und das hatte für ein gehöriges Maß an Erleichterung bei Adrian gesorgt. Ansonsten hätte er seinen männlichen Stolz wohl erst zu einer Therapie schicken müssen, bevor er auch nur wieder an Sex hätte denken können. Aber nun gut, dieser Fall war ja glücklicherweise nicht eingetroffen. Doch etwas trübte den Moment der Glückseligkeit.

Katie hatte den Kopf auf seiner Brust gebettet und schlief friedlich, während Adrian seine Finger immer wieder über ihren nackten Rücken tanzen ließ. Er selbst hätte auch zu gerne geschlafen und genau genommen war er sogar hundemüde, doch das Land der Träume – oder wohl eher das Land der Albträume – wollte er in Katies Anwesenheit lieber nicht aufsuchen. Denn selbst wenn er sie nicht wecken würde, würde es doch mit Sicherheit alles andere als attraktiv wirken, wenn sie ihn kotzend über der Kloschüssel sehen würde. Nicht, dass dieser Fall unbedingt eintreten musste, aber sicher war sicher. Zumal er nach der Neuigkeit, dass Marcus eine Anhörung bekam, nicht daran zweifelte, dass sein Unterbewusstsein ihn damit konfrontieren würde, sobald er eingeschlafen wäre. Wenn er doch nur nicht so verdammt müde wäre! Und dass Katies warmer Körper sich an seinen schmiegte und ihre ruhige Atmung eine geradezu einschläfernde Wirkung auf ihn hatte, half auch nicht gerade dabei, wach zu bleiben.

Adrian gähnte und versuchte krampfhaft, die Augen offen zu halten. Natürlich hätte er auch aufstehen und sich einen Kaffee machen können, doch er wollte Katie nicht wecken – zumal es sich wirklich gut anfühlte, wie sie in seinem Arm lag. Vielleicht sollte er Ruby bitten, ihm eine Kanne Kaffee zu kochen, doch auch sie wollte er nicht so früh aus dem Schlaf reißen. Denn auch wenn sie sich wohl kaum darüber beschweren, sondern sicherlich sogar Luftsprünge machen würde, wollte Adrian seine Bedienstete nicht so behandeln. Schließlich hatten auch Hauselfen ein Recht auf ein paar ungestörte Stunden.

Seine Glieder fühlten sich bleiern an und seine Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit. Er musste immer heftiger blinzeln, um die angestaute Tränenflüssigkeit auch zu verteilen und es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, die Augen nach jedem Wimpernschlag wieder zu öffnen. _Nicht einschlafen, Adrian –_mahnte er sich selbst. _Nicht einschlafen, nicht einschlafen, nicht einschlafen…_

_Er fliegt auf seinem Besen über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und bestaunt den Schwarzen See, der friedlich in den grünen Wiesen eingebettet daliegt und im Sonnenlicht glitzert. „Hey, Adrian! Fang!" Er dreht sich zu Marcus um, der dich hinter ihm fliegt, und kriegt den heransausenden Quaffel gerade noch zu fassen. Leider verliert er dabei kurz das Gleichgewicht und strauchelt mit seinem Besen. „Du bist so ´ne Pussy, Adrian!" Während sein bester Freund ihn auslacht, jagt dieser ihm den Quaffel ab und rauscht in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes davon. Sofort nimmt er die Verfolgung auf – schließlich kann er das auf keinen Fall auf sich sitzen lassen. Kurz vor den ersten Baumwipfeln hat er Marcus eingeholt, nutzt das Überraschungsmoment aus und schnappt sich den Quaffel. Er macht eine halsbrecherische Kehrtwende und rast wieder zum See zurück. Nun ist es an ihm zu lachen. Die Sonne blendet ihn und er muss die Augen zusammenkneifen, um noch etwas erkennen zu können – doch trotzdem gelingt es ihm bei aller Anstrengung nicht, seine Umgebung zu fixieren. Seine Umwelt verschwimmt immer weiter, sämtliche Umrisse lösen sich immer mehr auf und er verliert die Orientierung in einem dichten Nebel, während sein Lachen verklingt…._

…_Er liegt auf dem Boden im Wohnzimmer seiner Eltern und sein Körper zuckt vor Schmerzen. Seine Muskulatur krampft sich unter Höllenqualen zusammen, siedend heiße Blitze jagen durch seine Nervenbahnen bis in die letzte Zelle. Ein salzig metallener Geschmack breitet sich in seinem Mund aus – er hat sich wohl auf die Zunge gebissen, ohne es zu bemerken. Aber das ist ihm egal. Er will nur, dass es aufhört; dass es sich nicht mehr anfühlt, als ob ihm die Organe mit brennendem Stahl ausgeweidet werden; dass es sich nicht mehr anfühlt, als würde man ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen reißen. Er kneift die Augen zusammen und versucht, seine Lungen mit Luft zu füllen – seine Lungen, die ihm den Dienst verweigern, ihn sogar verweigern müssen, weil sich sein Zwerchfell unter den Schmerzen so verkrampft, dass einatmen einfach nicht mehr im Bereich des Möglichen ist. _Mach, dass es aufhört! _– fleht er innerlich, doch er hat nicht die Kraft, diesen Wunsch auch laut auszusprechen. Dabei will er doch einfach nur, dass es vorbei ist – und wenn er dafür jetzt hier sofort und auf der Stelle sterben muss. Das wäre ihm egal, Hauptsache diese Qual hat ein Ende. Gerade als der Sauerstoffmangel und die Schmerzen ihn zu übermannen drohen, eine schummrige Schwärze sich um ihn legen will, verstummt das Geschrei seiner Glieder. Hektisch schnappt er nach Luft, wagt es aber dennoch nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. „Hast du deine Lektion gelernt?" – fragt die eiskalte Stimme seines Vaters. Ja, das hat er – die Ansichten seiner Familie sind niemals in Frage zu stellen. Er ist nur zu einem schwachen Nicken imstande, bevor ihn die befreiende Ohnmacht umhüllt…._

„…_die magische Welt von jeglichem Abschaum zu reinigen." Der Dunkle Lord beendet seine Ansprache und sieht ihn und Marcus aus seinen roten Schlitzaugen erwartungsheischend an. Er hat panische Angst, kann gerade noch so das Zittern seiner Muskulatur in Zaum halten. Ein Seitenblick zu Marcus verrät ihm, dass es diesem ähnlich gehen muss, auch wenn er seine Mimik perfekt im Griff hat – zu perfekt. Sein linker Unterarm brennt höllisch und der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch steigt ihm in die Nase. Er sieht sich das „Werk" des Dunklen Lords lieber nicht an, denn er möchte gar nicht wissen, was sein Arm für einen Anblick bietet. Die physischen Schmerzen und das Wissen, dass er gerade seine Freiheit verloren hat und zu Marionette eines Psychopathen geworden ist, reicht auch schon, um das Bedürfnis zu wecken, sich augenblicklich übergeben zu wollen. Da muss er den Beweis dessen, was er ab heute sein wird, nicht auch noch mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen. Ab heute heißt es: Töte oder stirb selbst…. _

…_Grüne und rote Lichtblitze erhellen die sternenklare Winternacht. Panische Schreie und ängstliches Wimmern durchbrechen die nächtliche Stille. Leblose Körper fallen auf den Boden. Ein kleines Mädchen von vielleicht acht Jahren sieht ihn aus schreckensgeweiteten braunen Augen an. Ihre Unterlippe bebt und sie zittert am ganzen Körper. „Bitte nicht." – fleht sie und die ersten Tränen rinnen über ihre Wangen. Sein Magen krampft sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ihm wird übel. Er will das nicht tun, aber er muss. Wenn sie nicht stirbt, dann stirbt er. Der Dunkle Lord kennt keine Gnade, kennt kein Mitgefühl. Sein Meister wird ihn umbringen, wenn er seine Befehle missachtet. Und der Befehl lautet: Keine Überlebenden! Er hat also keine andere Wahl, wenn er den nächsten Morgen erleben will. Bei dem Anblick, den das Mädchen bietet, und dem Wissen um das, was er gleich tun wird, muss er einen Würgereiz unterdrücken. _„Adrian?" _Er hasst sich selbst für sein mangelndes Rückgrat, hasst sich für seine eigene Angst, wünscht sich mehr Mut. Doch er ist nicht mutig, das war er noch nie. Das Mädchen fällt auf die Knie und beginnt bitterlich zu weinen. Sie schlingt die Arme um ihren Oberkörper, wiegt sich selbst vor und zurück. In den braunen Augen schwimmen die Tränen und dennoch hält sie ihren Blick starr auf ihn gerichtet. Saure Galle stößt ihm auf und er schluckt krampfhaft. _„Wach auf!" _Seine Hand zittert leicht und eine Eiseskälte kriecht durch seinen Körper, eine Kälte, die nichts mit den klirrenden Temperaturen zu tun hat. Er spielt mit dem Gedanken, das Mädchen laufen zu lassen. Vielleicht kann er ihr zur Flucht verhelfen. Er weiß nur nicht, wie er das bewerkstelligen soll… In diesem Moment beginnt sein linker Unterarm zu brennen, geht beinahe in Flammen auf. Er muss weg. Jetzt gleich. _„Adrian!" _Er kann ihr nicht helfen. „Bitte." – wimmert das Mädchen und diese braunen Augen bohren sich in seine. „Es tut mir leid." – flüstert er und hebt seinen Zauberstab. Der Todesfluch verfehlt sein Ziel nicht und haucht ihr jedes Leben aus. Mit einem dumpfen Knall schlägt der kleine Kinderkörper auf der gefrorenen Erde auf. In ihren leblosen Augen spiegelt sich der Sternenhimmel und eine letzte Träne bahnt sich einen Weg über ihre Wange._ „Verdammt, Pucey! Wach auf!"

Adrian fuhr hoch, sah sich hektisch atmend um und blickte dann in ein Paar…braune blanke Entsetzen packte ihn und er wich erschrocken zurück, so dass er sich keine Sekunde später auf dem Boden seines Schlafzimmers wiederfand. Vermutlich hätte der Aufprall wehtun sollen, doch er spürte keinen Schmerz. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er in diese braunen Augen, die ihm zu folgen schienen.

„Adrian?" Katie lugte vorsichtig über die Kante des Bettes. „Alles in Ordnung?" Für diese Frage hätte sie sich am liebsten selbst eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Offensichtlich war nichts in Ordnung. Adrian saß zitternd auf dem Boden und wirkte, wie ein gejagtes Tier. Seine Augen waren geweitet und von seiner Stirn tropften Schweißperlen auf seine ebenso nasse, sich schnell hebend und senkende Brust. Und zudem sah er sie an, als wäre sie sein menschgewordener Albtraum, so panisch wirkte sein Blick.

„Ja, entschuldige." – sagte Adrian schließlich heiser und wischte sich in einer fahrigen Bewegung über sein Gesicht. „Geht gleich wieder." Das hoffte er zumindest. Aber immerhin schien sein Magen seinen Inhalt bei sich zu behalten, auch wenn ihm übel und schwindlig war. _Es war nur ein Traum_ – versuchte er sich einzureden. Nur ein Traum…der aber leider sehr viel mit der Realität gemeinsam hatte. Dieses Echo seiner Vergangenheit konnte er leider nicht als bloßen Auswuchs seiner Fantasie abtuen – auch Katie gegenüber nicht. Er musste hier weg – und zwar schleunigst!

Schnell sprang er auf die Beine. „Ich geh kurz duschen. Bin gleich wieder da." Ohne Katie Zeit für eine Erwiderung zu lassen, verließ er raschen Schrittes sein Schlafzimmer. Im Badezimmer angekommen drehte Adrian das Wasser in der Dusche auf und stellte sich darunter, bevor es eine angenehme Temperatur erreicht hatte. Aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte lediglich diesen Angstschweiß loswerden und sich abermals darüber klar werden, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Doch eine leise Stimme sagte ihm, dass es eben nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war. Das alles hatte er wirklich erlebt und das alles zeichnete ihn als den Mensch aus, der er nun mal war – oder viel eher als das rückgratlose Monster, das er war.

Wie hatte er so egoistisch sein und glauben können, dass er eine Beziehung mit Katie führen konnte? Mit der Katie, die so hilfsbereit, aufrichtig, mutig und loyal war? Mit der Katie, die ein so viel besserer Mensch war, als er jemals sein würde? Mit der Katie, die richtig von falsch unterscheiden konnte? Das war einfach nicht möglich. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass er seine Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen konnte, doch da hatte er falsch gedacht. Das funktionierte einfach nicht und das würde es nie. Nicht, dass er diese Beziehung nicht wollte – ganz im Gegenteil sogar! -, aber er konnte ihr einfach nichts bieten. Nichts, außer seiner kaputten Psyche, seiner verabscheuenswürdigen Persönlichkeit und seiner unverzeihlichen Vergangenheit. Sie hatte jemand Besseres verdient – eindeutig! Jemanden, der ihr mehr als ein Leben am Rande der Gesellschaft geben konnte. Jemanden, für den sie sich nicht schämen musste. Einfach jemanden, der sein Leben nicht so grandios an die Wand gefahren hatte – und nun die Konsequenzen tragen musste.

Nachdem Adrian aus der Dusche gestiegen war und sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen hatte, betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild. Zweidimensional, ohne jeden Tiefgang und ohne jegliche Substanz. Er war ein nichts und ein niemand und daran würde sich auch nichts ändern. Wie sollte er ihr so etwas zumuten können, ohne dabei an seinem – sowieso schon übergroßen – schlechten Gewissen einzugehen? Die Wahrheit war ganz simpel: Gar nicht.

„Das war aber ein langes _ich geh kurz duschen._" – sagte Katie, nachdem sie eine Weile im Türrahmen gelehnt und Adrian beobachtet hatte. Er sah – gelinde ausgedrückt – beschissen aus. Allerdings wunderte sie das nicht weiter in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er wohl einen wirklich heftigen Albtraum gehabt hatte. Das war nämlich geradezu offensichtlich gewesen – um das zu wissen, musste sie nicht hellsehen können. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn wie ein kleines Kind in den Arm genommen und ihm gesagt, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch erstens wäre das eine Lüge, da für Adrian wohl nichts so schnell wieder in Ordnung kommen würde, und zweitens glaubte sie nicht, dass er das zulassen würde.

„Ich musste kurz meine Gedanken sortieren." – erwiderte er, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Reden ja… Aber nicht darüber, sondern über etwas anderes." Nun wandte er sich ihr doch zu und stütze sich rücklings mit den Händen am Waschbecken ab. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten hart und das ließ Katie nichts Gutes ahnen.

„Über was?" – fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht hören wollte, und zupfte nervös an dem Saum von Adrians Shirt herum, das sie erneut übergezogen hatte.

„Über uns." Seine saphirblauen Augen wirkten leer, als er monoton fortfuhr. „Es tut mir leid, aber das mit uns kann nicht funktionieren. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, aber mir ist klar geworden, dass…"

Katie dachte, sie hätte sich verhört. Sie sah, wie sich sein Mund bewegte, konnte die Bedeutung seiner Worte aber nicht greifen. Sie spürte lediglich, wie eine kalte Taubheit Besitz von ihr ergriff.

„Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz, oder?" – unterbrach sie Adrian fauchend. „Machst du wirklich gerade Schluss mit mir?! _Nachdem _du mit mir geschlafen hast?! Was ist das denn für eine linke Nummer, Pucey?!"

Für einen kurzen Moment war Adrian geschockt aufgrund ihres Wutausbruchs. Katie hatte offensichtlich alles falsch verstanden. „Katie, so ist das nicht. Ich…" Doch sie ließ ihn überhaupt nicht ausreden.

„Nein!? Also war das nicht nur die Herausforderung, mich ins Bett zu kriegen?!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn aus ihren haselnussbraunen Augen wütend an. „Tut mir leid, aber genau so kommt es gerade bei mir an! Was spielst du für ein verdammtes Spiel, Pucey?! Wozu hast du dir dann die Mühe gemacht, dich mit mir anzufreunden, wenn du mich jetzt einfach fallen lassen willst?! Verdammt, ich hätte es echt besser wissen sollen! Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein und glauben, nicht alle Slytherins wären gleich?! Sorry, mein Fehler, dass ich nicht gesehen habe, was für eine hinterlistige Schlange du wirklich bist!"

„Verflucht nochmal, Katie, so ist das nicht!" – donnerte Adrian und ging schnell auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor ihr stand und auf sie herabsah. „Ich mag dich! Mehr sogar! Ich bin dir völlig unwiderruflich verfallen!"

„Toll!" – schnaubte Katie. „Wo ist dann das Problem?!"

„Ich bin das Problem!" Adrian warf die Arme in die Luft, sah an sich selbst hinunter und fixierte dann wieder Katie. „Ich bin nicht das, was du verdient hast und ich werde es auch nie sein können." – sagte er leise. „Ich kann dir nichts bieten, außer einem Leben als verhasster Außenseiter. Bei Merlin, deine Freunde werden das nie akzeptieren! Deine Familie wird es nie akzeptieren! Niemand wird es akzeptieren! Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft jedes Mal komisch angeschaut werden, wenn du dich mit mir in der Öffentlichkeit zeigst, oder? Das ist dir vielleicht jetzt nicht klar, aber das geht einem irgendwann ganz schön an die Substanz. Und das will ich einfach nicht für dich."

Jetzt ging Katie ein Licht auf – und das machte sie nur noch wütender. „Wage es ja nicht, _meine _Entscheidungen für mich zu treffen, Pucey!" – zischte sie und bohrte ihm ihren Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, auf was ich mich mit dir einlasse? Ich bin nicht blöd, aber ich weiß ganz genau, was ich will und ich steh auch dazu! Also hör auf mit deiner Märtyrer-Scheiße! Das ist einfach nur dumm und feige und sonst gar nichts!"

Am liebsten hätte Adrian sie gepackt und einmal kräftig durchgeschüttelt. Langsam stieß er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus. „Verdammt, ich bin ein Mörder, Bell." – knurrte er. „Ein verfluchter _Mörder!_ Das ist nichts, was irgendwann vorbei geht, oder was irgendjemand jemals vergessen kann – am allerwenigsten ich selbst!"

„Na, und?!" – fauchte Katie und raufte sich ihre Locken. „Glaubst du, das wusste ich bis jetzt nicht? Ich sag es dir jetzt noch einmal: ICH BIN NICHT BLÖD! Und weißt du noch was? Ich bin nicht besser als du! Ich hab im Widerstand gekämpft! Ich war in der Schlacht von Hogwarts dabei! Ich hab auch getötet!"

„Das ist nicht dasselbe!" – schnaubte Adrian und senkte dann den Blick. „Du hast auf der richtigen Seite gekämpft und du hast getötet, um dich zu verteidigen. Das ist…etwas anderes." Seine Stimme klang auf einmal brüchig und wie aus dem nichts flammte Katies Mitgefühl wieder auf. „Du hast aus Notwehr gehandelt. Ich hab…gemordet. Ich hab Unschuldige getötet, weil sie kein reines Blut hatten, oder um ein Exempel zu statuieren – einfach, weil es mir befohlen wurde. Ich hab sogar Kinder umgebracht, Katie! Menschen, die keine Wahl hatten und die keinerlei Stellung in diesem Krieg bezogen hatten. Das kannst du einfach nicht vergleichen." Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und er wirkte auf einmal so verzweifelt und verletzlich, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. „Und vielleicht glaubst du jetzt, dass du damit klar kommst, aber irgendwann wirst du damit nicht mehr leben können – wirst du mit mir nicht mehr leben können, Katie… Aber selbst wenn du darüber hinwegsehen könntest, werden wir nie so etwas wie eine normale Beziehung führen können. Ich mein, schau mich an! Ich bin ein psychisches Wrack! Ich schlafe keine einzige Nacht durch… Und heute ist es noch glimpflich ausgegangen – in 90% der Fälle endet es damit, dass ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib kotze. Das kann ich dir einfach nicht zumuten… Ich kann dir kein bisschen Normalität bieten und ich hätte das vorher wissen müssen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich hätte es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen." Nachdem Adrian geendet hatte, vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen und seufzte. So ehrlich war er noch nie zu Katie gewesen, aber vermutlich brauchte sie genau diese Ehrlichkeit, damit sie der Wahrheit endlich in ihr hässliches Gesicht sah – und damit auch die Wahrheit über ihn erkannte.

„Bist du jetzt fertig damit, dich selbst runter zu machen?" – fragte Katie unbeeindruckt, bemühte sich dabei aber um einen sanften Tonfall. „Darf ich also auch mal was dazu sagen?"

Adrian nickte lediglich. Er fühlte sich auf einmal müde, leer und ausgelaugt. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft, noch gegen Katie anzureden.

„Entscheide bitte nicht für mich, was ich mir zumuten kann." – sagte sie leise und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. „Mir ist klar, dass deine Vergangenheit nicht spurlos an dir vorbei geht – das kann sie gar nicht. Das ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche, sondern es macht dich lediglich menschlich. Und ich kann damit umgehen – glaub und vertrau mir einfach. Selbst wenn du regelmäßig kotzend über der Kloschüssel hängst und ständig Albträume hast. Ehrlich gesagt würde es mir mehr Sorgen bereiten, wenn es nicht so wäre. Du bist kein schlechter Mensch. Ich weiß das schon lange und du wirst es auch irgendwann erkennen. Du musst nur endlich aufhören, dich selbst zu verurteilen. Du musst dir nur selbst verzeihen – alle anderen sind doch egal. Das ist ein langer und harter Weg, aber du musst ihn nicht alleine gehen. Also tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und schließ mich nicht aus. Vor allem aber denke nicht für mich – dabei kommt ja offensichtlich nur Schwachsinn raus." Bei ihren letzten Worten lächelte sie ihn aufmunternd an.

Fassungslos starrte Adrian sie an. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit – andererseits hätte ihn seine Erfahrung wohl eines Besseren belehren sollen. Katie hatte ihn schließlich schon mehr als einmal mit ihrer warmherzigen Art überrascht. Und dennoch konnte er einfach nicht glauben, dass diese wunderbare Frau tatsächlich mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Das ging einfach nicht in seinen Kopf – vor allem nicht nach dem, was er ihr gerade erzählt und nachdem er zuvor diese Albträume gehabt hatte. Er hätte es eher verstanden, wenn sie die Beine in die Hand genommen und die Flucht ergriffen hätte. Aber nein, sie stand hier vor ihm wie ein Fels in der Brandung, der jedem noch so großen Sturm trotzte und sich niemals von den Gezeiten in die Knie zwingen lassen würde.

„Komm schon, Pucey, wir gehen wieder ins Bett." – meinte Katie, griff nach Adrians Hand und zog ihn einfach hinter sich her. „Dann erzähl ich dir mal von meinen Schlafproblemen."

„Du hast Schlafprobleme?" – fragte Adrian verwundert, während er widerstandslos hinter ihr her trottete.

Katie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sich in sein Bett fallen ließ. „Nein, nicht mehr… Aber ich hatte mal welche."

„Aha." Adrian stand unschlüssig vor seinem Bett, woraufhin Katie mit den Augen rollte und neben sich auf die Matratze klopfte. „Na, los, Pucey. Ich komm mir echt bescheuert vor, wenn du da so rumstehst, während ich dir was erzählen möchte."

„Aber es ist bestimmt schon fast Mittag." – sagte er nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster, der ihm gezeigt hatte, dass die Sonne inzwischen sehr hoch am Himmel stand.

„Na und?" – erwiderte Katie schulterzuckend. „Stell dich nicht so an. Wenn du mich später immer noch loswerden willst, kannst du mich getrost vor die Tür setzen."

„Ich will dich doch nicht loswerden, Katie." – seufzte Adrian und strich sich durch seine dunkelblonden Haare, die noch feucht waren von der Dusche.

Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. „Umso besser – dann hast du ja erst recht keinen Grund, nicht wieder ins Bett zu kommen."

Abermals seufzend legte Adrian sich neben Katie auf den Rücken, beschränkte sich aber darauf, die Decke anzustarren.

Sie verdrehte innerlich die Augen über seine abweisende Haltung. Hätten sie gerade eben nicht diesen – durchaus aufschlussreichen – Streit gehabt, hätte sie sein Verhalten verletzt, doch jetzt vermutete sie, dass es sich dabei lediglich um Selbstschutz handelte. Er würde schon noch lernen, dass er sich vor ihr nicht verstecken musste – davon war Katie überzeugt.

„Weißt du, wieso ich nach der Schule mit Lee zusammen gezogen bin?" – fragte Katie, da sie schließlich irgendwo anfangen musste.

Als Adrian einfach nur den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr sie fort. „Weil ich Angst davor hatte, alleine zu sein – auch nach dem Krieg noch." Das ließ Adrian aufhorchen und nun wandte er seinen Blick doch ihr zu. „Ich bin ja ein Halbblut und auch noch Muggel-Sympathisantin – damit stand ich einfach auf der Abschussliste der Todesser ganz oben. Wie auch immer, nachdem Fred und viele andere, die ich kannte, gestorben sind, konnte ich einfach nicht mehr alleine sein. Es war…" Sie stockte kurz, räusperte sich dann aber. „…als ob die Wände näher kommen, sobald niemand bei mir war – dann war einfach alles bedrohlich… Ich war in dieser Zeit wahnsinnig antriebslos und teilweise sogar zu feige, um ganz alltägliche Dinge, wie in den Supermarkt gehen, zu erledigen… Und ich hatte Albträume – hab sie manchmal immer noch… Naja, letztendlich hab ich fast ein Jahr lang jede Nacht bei Lee im Bett geschlafen, damit ich überhaupt schlafen konnte, damit ich mich halbwegs sicher gefühlt habe." Bei der Erinnerung daran musste sie unwillkürlich leise lachen. „Lee hat ganz schön was mitgemacht in der Zeit – vor allem sein Liebesleben hat sehr darunter gelitten. Aber egal, auf jeden Fall hab ich das auch in den Griff gekriegt. Es hat zwar gedauert, aber es wurde konstant immer besser und seit vier Jahren ist das alles nur noch ein unschöner Fleck in meinem Lebenslauf." Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, stützte sich auf dem Ellbogen ab und sah Adrian in die saphirblauen Augen. „Das heißt nicht, dass es mich nicht ab und an einholt. Und bei dir ist das natürlich auch noch eine ganz andere Hausnummer, aber was ich dir damit sagen will, ist, dass ich dich durchaus verstehen kann und dass du da nicht alleine durch musst. Ich denke nicht, dass du ein psychisches Wrack bist. Du hast einfach nur eine Menge zu verarbeiten. Aber das allerwichtigste ist, dass mir deine Vergangenheit egal ist. Ich will dich so, wie du bist, mit all deinen schlechten Seiten und deinen guten Eigenschaften. Ich will das komplette Paket. Also schieb mich bitte nur dann von dir weg, wenn du mich nicht willst. Wenn du mich nämlich einfach nur beschützen willst – vor was auch immer -, dann lass es. Bitte. Das würde mich mehr verletzen, als alles andere, womit du aufwarten könntest."

Adrian spielte geistesabwesend mit einer ihrer honigblonden Locken. Nachdem Katie geendet hatte, rasten seine Gedanken. Er wägte für und wider ab und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er einfach nicht gut genug für diese Frau war – das sagte ihm zumindest sein Verstand. Doch sein Herz wollte etwas ganz anderes. Es würde ihn umbringen, wenn er Katie wegschicken würde. Die Fassade seiner Vernunft bröckelte und die Mauer um ihn herum, die aus den vielen Gründen bestand, weshalb sie keine Beziehung miteinander führen sollten, bekam Risse.

„Adrian?" – fragte Katie unsicher. „Kannst du bitte irgendetwas machen oder sagen, damit ich zumindest weiß, dass du das zur Kenntnis genommen hast?"

Er gab sich einen Ruck und versetzte eben dieser Mauer den Todesstoß, ließ sie einstürzen. Kommentarlos lehnte er sich zu ihr und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Am liebsten hätte Katie vor Freude gequiekt, doch ihr Mund war gerade anderweitig verhindert. Mit einem wohligen Seufzen erwiderte sie Adrians Kuss und vergrub die Hände in seinen Haaren. In ihrem Bauch tanzten tausend Schmetterlinge – und dennoch wollte sie Gewissheit. Leicht atemlos löste sie sich von ihm. „Ist das also ein ja? Oder willst du immer noch nicht mit mir zusammen sein?"

Adrian grinste, als er mit seinem Zeigefinger über ihre Nase fuhr und an die Spitze stupste. „Es gibt nichts, was ich lieber möchte."

„Aber?"

„Nichts aber." Er küsste sie erneut und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihn auf sich zu ziehen – was er auch widerstandslos geschehen ließ.

„Schon mal den ganzen Tag im Bett verbracht, Pucey?" Katie lächelte aufreizend, nachdem sie sich abermals voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Hm, ja, irgendwann mal… Ist aber schon eine ganze Weile her." Das Grinsen auf Adrians Gesicht war auf einmal wie einbetoniert – was wohl daran lag, dass er gerade das Gefühl hatte, vor lauter Glück zu platzen.

„Dann sollten wir deinem Gedächtnis mal auf die Sprünge helfen." – erwiderte Katie, während sie ihre Hände über seinen muskulösen Rücken bis zu dem Handtuch um seine Hüften gleiten ließ und gespielt unschuldig daran zupfte. „Oder noch besser: Wir versorgen dein Gedächtnis mit neuen, positiven Erinnerungen."

„Klingt gut." Adrian fuhr mit der Hand über die seidig weiche Haut ihres Oberschenkels bis zu dem Saum ihres – oder eigentlich seines – Shirts und ließ diese darunter verschwinden, damit er seinen Weg über Katies Körper fortsetzen konnte.

„Das klingt nicht nur gut, das wird gut. Wobei, nein, es wird sogar fantastisch – wirst schon sehen." – wisperte Katie und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. „Und ach ja: Herzlich Willkommen am ersten Tag vom Rest deines Lebens, Pucey."

Belustigt zog Adrian eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen hoch gegriffen, Bell?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, lächelte aber unentwegt weiter. „Man muss sich hohe Ziele setzen – wir Löwen greifen eben gern nach den Sternen."

Katie zwinkerte ihm kurz zu und zog ihn dann zu sich herunter, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Wenn so der Rest seines Lebens aussah, dachte Adrian, hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, von der Hölle direkt in den Himmel zu kommen – daran bestand kein Zweifel.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilog

„Lee! Ich will ein Kind von dir!" Kreischend stürmte Katie auf Lee zu und warf sich ihm an den Hals, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Nach dieser halsbrecherischen Umarmung schob er sie von sich und musterte sie gespielt verwirrt. „Katie? Bist du es wirklich? Meine lang verschollene Mitbewohnerin?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen und boxte ihn auf den Oberarm. „Jetzt tu nicht so, als hätten wir uns Jahre nicht gesehen."

Lee legte den Kopf schief und grinste. „Naja, du bist schon ein selten gesehener Gast in unseren heiligen vier Wänden… Weißt du, du könntest auch gleich bei Pucey einziehen – das würde überhaupt keinen Unterschied machen."

„Wer sagt, dass ich Bell immer bei mir haben möchte?" – fragte Adrian spöttisch, der das Geschehen bis eben schweigend, aber dennoch belustigt verfolgt hatte. „Vor allem, da sie anscheinend ein Kind von dir will, Jordan."

„Hm." – murmelte Lee stirnrunzelnd und wandte sich dann an Katie. „Wieso willst du eigentlich ein Kind von mir? Also nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte, ich wüsste nur gerne, wieso."

Mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck fasste Katie sich ans Herz. „Du hast doch den kleinen Fred schon gesehen, oder? Hach, er ist einfach so unglaublich süß, niedlich und überhaupt absolut anbetungswürdig… Deswegen will ich jetzt auch ein Schoko-Baby! Und da kommst du ins Spiel, mein allerliebster Mitbewohner." Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern.

„Ähm, Katie, mein Engel." – meinte Adrian beiläufig. „Ich bin noch hier – nur falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte."

„Also wirklich, Katie." – schnaubte Lee, überging Adrians Bemerkung einfach und schob gespielt schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Da dachte ich für einen Moment, es würde dir um meine inneren Werte und um meine zahlreichen Talente gehen, die ich mit Sicherheit vererben würde, und dann muss ich feststellen, dass du mich lediglich auf mein Aussehen reduzierst… Das finde ich sehr rassistisch und ich hätte das auch niemals von dir erwartet."

„Sei nicht so empfindlich." Katie wuschelte Lee kurz durch seine Dreadlocks, was dieser nur widerwillig über sich ergehen ließ, und wandte sich dann Adrian zu. „Und du auch nicht, Pucey."

„Hm… Kommt darauf an, was du mir im Gegensatz dazu bietest, Bell." – erwiderte Adrian und grinste arrogant. „Immerhin willst du hier ein Kind von einem anderen Mann und nicht ich von einer anderen Frau, also hab ich jedes Recht, empfindlich zu sein."

„Und ich hab echt keine Lust, es mir mit Pucey zu verscherzen, Katie." – warf Lee ein. „Am Ende bringt er mich ums Eck, weil ich dich geschwängert habe."

Amüsiert zog Adrian eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Angst, Jordan?"

„Vor dir? Niemals!"

„Das hat sich aber gerade ganz anders angehört."

„Willst du mich herausfordern, Pucey?"

„Was wäre, wenn, Jordan?

Lachend rollte Katie mit den Augen. „Könnt ihr zwei euch nicht einfach lieb haben?"

„Nein." – antworteten beide wie aus einem Mund, obwohl sie sich inzwischen tatsächlich recht gut verstanden. Sie waren zwar nicht die besten Freunde, aber zumindest gute Bekannte. Das konnte Adrian aber leider nicht von allen Freunden seiner Freundin behaupten. Mit Alicia und Lee hatte er ein relativ entspanntes Verhältnis, die anderen jedoch duldeten ihn lediglich. Aber damit konnte er leben, da das schon mehr war, als er jemals erwartet hätte.

„Kommt ihr?" – fragte Alicia, die soeben neben ihnen aufgetaucht war. „Die Zeremonie fängt gleich an und Angel bringt uns um, wenn wir die Taufe verpassen."

„Diese Aussage trifft auf mich wohl kaum zu, Spinnet." – schnaubte Adrian. „Johnson würde eher Freudentänze aufführen, wenn ich nicht dabei wäre."

„Möglich, aber ich nicht." – sagte Katie bestimmt, schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her zu den Stühlen, die im Garten der Weaslys aufgereiht waren. Die Taufe sollte im Freien unter den Obstbäumen stattfinden, was im Frühsommer auch durchaus angebracht war.

Alicia und Lee, die beide Taufpaten waren, huschten durch die Stuhlreihen nach vorne zu dem Taufbecken, während Katie und Adrian sich neben Oliver setzten. Dieser Platz war nicht gerade Adrians erste Wahl, da Oliver ihn anstierte, als wäre er der Satan höchstpersönlich, aber Katie zuliebe tat er alles. In dieser Hinsicht war er wie eine willenlose Biene, die dem verführerischen Honig hinterherflog. Nun, das war nicht gerade männlich, aber irgendetwas in Adrian – vermutlich seine Hormone – sorgte dafür, dass ihm das gepflegt am Allerwertesten vorbei ging.

Der zeremonielle Teil verlief weitestgehend unspektakulär, wobei Adrian die Worte des Zauberers, der die Taufe abhielt, sowieso nicht verstehen konnte, da der vier Monate alte Fred wohl nicht besonders viel von der Aufmerksamkeit hielt, die ihm zuteilwurde. Er brüllte sich nämlich die Seele aus dem Leib und seine Eltern sowie die Taufpaten hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, ihn zu beruhigen – was obendrein noch nicht einmal gelang.

„Ich hab´s mir anders überlegt." – sagte Katie trocken, nachdem die Zeremonie vorbei war. „Ich will so einen Schreihals nicht – ganz egal, ob er Schokofarben ist, oder nicht."

Adrian lachte leise. „Na, da hab ich ja nochmal Glück gehabt. Ich hab mich schon darauf eingestellt, dich mit Jordan teilen zu müssen."

„Du würdest mich einfach so kampflos Lee überlassen?" – fragte Katie und stemmte gespielt empört die Hände in die Hüften.

„Überlassen nicht… Nur teilen." – erwiderte Adrian betont gleichgültig.

„So viel bedeute ich dir also." – schnaubte Katie. Ihrer Meinung nach konnte er ruhig mal ein wenig Eifersucht zeigen. Auch wenn er dazu keinen Grund hatte, aber ein wenig arglose Plänkelei war einfach Bestandteil ihrer Beziehung.

„Tja, ähm… Hab ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?" Grinsend legte Adrian den Kopf schief und strich Katie eine honigblonde Locke aus dem Gesicht.

Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen blitzten erfreut, als sie halbherzig die Nase rümpfte. „Glaub ja nicht, dass das jetzt irgendwas ändert."

„Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole: _Du_ willst ein Kind von Jordan und nicht ich."

„Das wäre auch wirklich eine merkwürdige Vorstellung." – lachte Katie, stellte sich dann auf die Zehenspitzen und raunte in sein Ohr: „Und nur so nebenbei, ich liebe dich auch."

Sie küsste ihn kurz und tänzelte dann in ihrem kurzen Sommerkleidchen über die Wiese zu Angelina und George. Allerdings nicht, ohne Adrian im Gehen noch einen Blick über die Schulter zuzuwerfen und ihm zuzuzwinkern.

„Hach, muss Liebe schön sein." – sagte Alicia, die dieses Schauspiel beobachtet hatte, als sie zu Adrian trat.

Adrian zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Stress mit Wood?" Diese Frage war eigentlich überflüssig, da er in dem knappen Jahr, das er nun mit Katie zusammen war, dieses ganze Beziehungsdrama zwischen Alicia und Oliver mehr als einmal hatte bezeugen können.

Allerdings war Alicia nicht gewillt, ihm wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten. Sie wollte sich nach Möglichkeit nicht zu viele Gedanken an Oliver verschwenden. „Wie läuft die Jobsuche, Pucey?"

„Geht so…" – murmelte Adrian, ließ sich aber nicht vom eigentlichen Thema ablenken. „Wieso bist du immer noch mit ihm zusammen, wenn er dich nur unglücklich macht?"

Seufzend zuckte sie mit den Schultern, als sie ausweichend antwortete: „Weißt du, er ist kein schlechter Kerl."

„Das hab ich auch nicht behauptet." – entgegnete Adrian, obwohl er persönlich Oliver nichts abgewinnen konnte. „Aber das heißt trotzdem nicht, dass er der Richtige für dich ist."

„Mag sein." – erwiderte Alicia gedankenverloren und lächelte ihn dann an. „Katie hat echt einen guten Fang mit dir gemacht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Slytherins auch nur Menschen sind?"

„Was dachtest du denn, was wir sind, Spinnet?" – fragte Adrian lachend. „Ich mein, klar, wir sind schon besser, als alle anderen – wir sehen überdurchschnittlich gut aus, sind witzig, intelligent, talentiert, selbstbewusst -, aber das macht uns trotzdem nicht übermenschlich."

„Du hast _arrogant_ und _unberechtigt eingebildet_ vergessen, Pucey." – schnaubte Alicia. „Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihr alle unnahbare Eisberge seid, bei denen man nie weiß, woran man ist." Dass ein ganz bestimmter Slytherin die Grundlage dieser Aussage darstellte, behielt sie lieber für sich – so wie sie schon seit Jahren alles für sich behalten hatte, was mit diesem in Verbindung stand. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie es vermied, Adrian – oder wahlweise auch Katie – danach zu fragen, wie die Vorverhandlungen zu der in sechs Wochen stattfindenden Hauptverhandlung seines besten Freundes gelaufen waren. Wobei sie das natürlich sowieso nicht interessierte. Wieso sollte es auch?

„Tja, so ist das mit Eisbergen." Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man sieht immer nur die Spitze, das Wesentliche bleibt unter der Wasseroberfläche verborgen. Da muss man schon auf Tauchgang gehen, um alles zu erforschen. Und erst dann kann man ein Urteil fällen, Spinnet."

„Na, dann hast du ja Glück, dass Katie unter die Tiefseetaucher gegangen ist, Pucey." Ja, Adrian hatte Glück. Das wusste er. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wo er inzwischen ohne seine Freundin wäre; ohne seine Freundin, die ihn im letzten Jahr beharrlich durch alle Höhen und Tiefen begleitet und immer zu ihm gestanden hatte. Auch wenn es immer noch mehr als genug Tage und vor allem Nächte gab, in denen er von den Geistern seiner Vergangenheit heimgesucht wurde, spendete Katie ihm Kraft, das zu überstehen und hatte dadurch seinen Kampfwillen geweckt.

„Ja, hab ich." – sagte Adrian und nickte dann in die Richtung, aus der auf einmal Oliver angestapft kam. „Da kommt, Wood. Ich bin dann mal weg – außer du möchtest, dass ich ihm mal ein paar Takte erzähle. Das mach ich liebend gern, glaub mir, Spinnet."

Lachend winkte Alicia ab. „Ach, mit dem werde ich schon fertig. Kümmere du dich lieber um deine eigene Beziehung, Pucey."

Gelangweilt saß Katie alleine an einem der Tische im Schatten. Sie fand, es war langsam an der Zeit, das Essen zu servieren. Ansonsten würde sie einen jämmerlichen Hungertod sterben, während alle ihre Freunde um den kleinen Fred herumsprangen, der sich nach wie vor die Seele aus dem Leib brüllte. Nicht, dass Katie etwas gegen Kinder hatte – ganz und gar nicht sogar -, aber sie glaubte einfach nicht, dass es irgendetwas bringen würde, wenn sie Fred jetzt auch noch betütelte. Zumal sie ganz genau wusste, dass sie nur wegen ihrer Beziehung zu Adrian nicht Taufpatin geworden war. Natürlich missgönnte sie Alicia diese ehrenvolle Position nicht, aber es kränkte sie trotzdem.

Überhaupt hatte ihre Freundschaft zu Angelina und George im letzten Jahr sehr gelitten. Genau genommen war ihr Verhältnis zu Angelina sogar schlechter, als das zu George. Das konnte sie einfach nicht nachvollziehen und zudem verletzte sie das Verhalten einer ihrer – eigentlich – besten Freundinnen. Katie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wohin das führen sollte…

„Darf ich mich setzen, Bell?" – raunte eine wohlbekannte Stimme plötzlich in ihr Ohr und ließ sie kurz erschrocken zusammenzucken.

„Mann, Pucey!" – zischte sie halbherzig, als sein grinsendes Gesicht sich über ihre Schulter schob. „Du hast mich erschreckt!"

„Das tut mir leid." Er hauchte einen Kuss in ihren Nacken und sofort war sie ihm wieder wohlgesonnen.

Adrian zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich rittlings mit der Lehne nach vorne darauf fallen. „Was ist los, mein Engel? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus."

„Nichts."

„Ja, nach _nichts_ sieht es aus."

„Ach, ich hab nur darüber nachgedacht, dass Angel sich ganz schön von mir distanziert hat." – erwiderte Katie, lächelte Adrian dann aber warm an. „Aber das ist ihr Problem und nicht meins."

„Sicher?" – fragte Adrian, da ihm nicht entgangen war, dass Angelina wegen ihm auf Abstand zu Katie gegangen war. „Ich hätte wirklich nicht mitkommen müssen… Das hab ich dir gleich gesagt."

„Ach, Quatsch! Das hätte doch auch nichts geändert." Katie rollte mit den Augen. „Außerdem wollte ich, dass du mitkommst und ich bin froh, dass du hier bist." Verschmitzt grinsend zog sie ihn an seinem Hemdkragen zu sich. „Was würde ich denn sonst hier machen?"

„Keine Ahnung." – erwiderte Adrian unschuldig. „Dich mit deinen Freunden amüsieren?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief und tat so, als müsse sie angestrengt nachdenken. „Ja, aber die sind nicht halb so aufregend wie du."

„Da hast du wohl Recht." – grinste er und zog arrogant eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Aber das ist nicht ihre Schuld… Sie können doch nichts dafür, dass sie mir nicht das Wasser reichen können."

„Wie gönnerisch."

„Tja, so bin ich."

„Ist dir eigentlich zu warm, Schatz?" – fragte sie auf einmal besorgt und zupfte an seinem langärmligen Hemd herum.

„Nein." – log Adrian. Es war leider eine Tatsache, dass sein Körper wohl nie lernen würde, sich auch mit langärmligen Klamotten anständig zu akklimatisieren. Katie vertrat zwar den Standpunkt, dass er einfach über den Blicken der anderen stehen und sich nicht wie im tiefsten Winter kleiden sollte – was sowieso eine übertriebene Beschreibung für seinen Klamottenstil war -, aber er teilte ihre Meinung nicht. Das würde er vermutlich auch nie können.

Skeptisch zog Katie eine Augenbraue nach oben und durchbohrte ihn mit dem Blick aus ihren haselnussbraunen Augen. Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort.

„Ja, ein bisschen vielleicht." – gab Adrian schließlich zu. „Aber das liegt wenn an deiner Nähe und nicht an den Temperaturen."

„Dann sollte ich wohl gehen." – sagte Katie und lehnte sich von ihm weg. „Nicht, dass du an einem Hitzschlag stirbst. Dann hab ich doch nichts mehr von dir." Sie lächelte und biss sich aufreizend auf die Unterlippe.

„Untersteh dich, Bell." – knurrte er und zog sie wieder zu sich heran, so dass ihre Lippen sich fast berührten und sie seinen Atem spüren konnte. „Ich steh auf Hitze, solange sie von dir ausgeht."

Seine saphirblauen Augen wirkten so aufrichtig und ernsthaft, dass Widerstand zwecklos war. Sofort bekam Katie Herzklopfen und sie konnte sich ein wohliges Seufzen einfach nicht verkneifen. Nach fast einem Jahr war sie immer noch schwer verliebt in Adrian. Wobei nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Sie war noch verliebter in ihn als zu Anfang und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass diese Gefühle tagtäglich wuchsen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie es erlebt, dass ein Mann es schaffte, dass sie sich jeden Tag aufs Neue wie ein verliebter und hormongesteuerter Teenager fühlte. Adrian war einfach wie für sie gemacht, der perfekte Gegenpol. Sie waren wie Feuer und Eis, Himmel und Hölle, Engel und Dämon – wie Löwe und Schlange eben. Gryffindor und Slytherin in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt, in der kein Weiß und Schwarz, sondern nur Grautöne in allen möglichen Schattierungen existierten.

„Weißt du was, Pucey?" – wisperte Katie. „Ich liebe dich."

Adrian strich ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. „Ich dich auch." – flüsterte er und drückte dann seine Lippen auf ihre.

Während er die Frau küsste, die er wie verrückt liebte, wurde ihm wieder einmal klar, wie viel Glück er hatte. Er wusste nicht, womit er Katie verdient hatte, aber er stellte es auch nicht mehr in Frage. Fest stand nur, dass sie ihn gerettet hatte. Katie hatte Licht in sein Dunkel gebracht, ihm mit ihrem unerschütterlichen Optimismus und ihrer Stärke die Kraft gegeben, wieder an sich selbst zu glauben. Sie hatte seinen Lebenswillen wiedergeweckt und ihn vor dem Ertrinken in den Fluten seiner Selbstzweifel bewahrt. Katie war Adrians Oase in seiner flirrend heißen Wüste, in der die Orientierungslosigkeit einst gedroht hatte, ihn zu übermannen.

Doch das alles gehörte nun der Vergangenheit an und Adrian verabschiedete sich jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr von seinem alten Leben. Das Hier und Jetzt war sowieso um Welten besser und daran würde er festhalten.

* * *

Frage: Wer von euch hat jetzt Karies vor lauter Kitsch? Also ich muss jetzt definitiv ganz dringend zum Zahnarzt^^

Also gut, genug gealbert... Das war´s wohl mit dieser Story. Unspektakuläres und abruptes Ende, ich weiß...

Ich werde definitiv eine längere Fortsetzung zu dieser Story schreiben bzw. ich bin schon fleißig am Tippen, werde diese allerdings voraussichtlich nicht hier hochladen. Aber ich möchte die Fortsetzung auch niemandem vorenthalten, falls sie denn jemand lesen möchte...

Der Link zu der Fortsetzung steht auf meinem Profil - wer also will, kann die neue Story mitlesen

In diesem Sinne verabschiede ich mich und vielleicht liest ja der ein oder andere von euch bei der Fortsetzung wieder mit ;)


End file.
